<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Crossing over by obidalanetwork_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213104">The Crossing over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist'>obidalanetwork_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Complete, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obidala Network</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network">Obidala Network</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile">Obidala Network’s collection profile</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p>
<p>Padme stood anxiously awaiting the ship’s arrival. She had always been pretty good at shielding her emotions, which had been extremely useful back when she was the Queen of Naboo. Right after their wedding, Anakin had taught her even stronger mental shielding. He had known that she would need it to keep their marriage a secret. Padme was grateful for that mental shielding at this moment. She was standing on the landing platform with Masters Yoda and Windu, awaiting the arrival of her husband and Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>The two had been away for more than a month helping a beleaguered planet, called Kataan, fight the Separatists. Padme looked completely calm on the outside, though inside she was excited beyond measure to see Anakin again. They had been married for a year and a half now. The first couple of months of their marriage, they’d been able to spend quite a bit of time together. Obi-Wan had been kept on Coruscant most of that time to plan and strategize for war operations. He was quickly given the title of General when his wisdom and cunning proved invaluable to Republic victories.</p>
<p>After those first two months, however, she and Anakin had only had a stolen night here, a day there. Anakin was now a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan a Jedi Master and member of the Council. They were gone so much of the time. She worried constantly for her husband, of course, but she also worried about Obi-Wan. He had become a good friend to her since the events on Geonosis. She had once thought him to be aloof and cool, but now she knew better. He was about the warmest person she’d ever known – always in control, but very warm and funny. He had quite the wry, sarcastic sense of humor!</p>
<p>The breath caught in Padme’s throat as she spotted the ship pulling out of the traffic lanes and down towards the platform. Soon the ship was stilled and the door was opening. The ramp extended downward and immediately she saw Obi-Wan start to descend. Padme watched the scene in fascination. He was holding a little girl in one arm and holding the hand of a little boy with the other. Behind them was an older boy, perhaps ten years old. She could see the Jedi Masters beside her cock their eyebrows in curiosity.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan and the children walked up to the waiting group. He bowed slightly. “Masters, Senator.” He gave them a warm smile.</p>
<p>Mace gave him an ironic smile in return. “Obi-Wan. Perhaps you can introduce us to your guests.” He glanced down at Yoda, who had amusement in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Obi-Wan gestured to the girl resting on his hip. “This is Kira.” He lifted the hand holding the young boy’s. “This is Devin.” He turned to the older boy, now standing beside Devin. “And that is James. They will be staying with me for a while.”</p>
<p>Mace raised his brow at that. “Oh?”</p>
<p>“Padme, would you watch the children for a moment?” Obi-Wan knelt to put Kira down, but she had firmly attached herself to his cloak. “Kira, honey, I will only be gone for a minute. I need to talk with Mace and Yoda alone. Padme’s a good friend. You’ll like her. I’ll be right over there. Okay?”</p>
<p>Padme watched as the girl finally acquiesced. She knelt down in front of Kira as Obi-Wan talked with the two boys. “Hi, Kira. My name is Padme.” She offered the girl a warm smile.</p>
<p>The girl looked scared. She obviously didn’t like being parted from Obi-Wan. She kept looking over at the Master who was now in conversation with Yoda and Mace. The girl turned back to Padme. “Hi.” The two boys joined them shyly. She introduced herself to them as well.</p>
<p>Yoda sat on his floating hoverpad. “Interested in hearing your story, I am, Obi-Wan.”</p>
<p>“These children were being held as slaves by the Separatist forces on Kataan. We found them when we took control of the Separatists main camp. I befriended them and kept an eye on them while I was there. I couldn’t leave them behind, Masters. It probably would have taken the Republic officials months to decide to do anything about them. They wouldn’t have been a high priority. James and Devin are brothers and were stolen in a raid on the planet Naylon. Kira was taken after her parents were killed. I’d like to do what I can to find the parents of the boys. As for Kira, I’d like to see if I can find her a good home.”</p>
<p>“That could take a lot of time, Obi-Wan.” Mace didn’t like the idea of Obi-Wan being out of commission for any length of time. The Republic and the Order needed him too much.</p>
<p>Yoda’s eyes narrowed. “Leave of absence you desire?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan shook his head emphatically. “No, Masters, I’d never want to neglect my duty like that. I just figured maybe I could play the role of strategist more than actual combatant for a while. Any strategizing that needs to be done, I can do it here. All of the field commanders can report to me here via hololink.”</p>
<p>“You’d also be expected to take on your full duties as a member of the Council.” Mace knew there was no point in arguing. Obi-Wan’s mind was made up. And he trusted the young man’s judgment.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan nodded. “I understand that, Masters. And I really don’t think it will take all that long to help these children.”</p>
<p>Yoda pointed his stick at Obi-Wan. “Filled your days will be with duties and your search. Someone in mind have you, to watch the children?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan shrugged. “Well…” Actually, he didn’t have anyone in mind. He knew the children couldn’t be taken to the creche. It would be too disruptive to the younglings there. He looked over at the children and paused. Padme and Kira were involved in an animated hand game. The boys were watching and laughing. “Hmmm…” He walked over to rejoin the children, followed closely by Mace and Yoda.</p>
<p>Kira jumped up and down excitedly. “Obi-Wan, did you see? Padme taught me a new game!”</p>
<p>“I did see, Kira. That’s very good.”</p>
<p>Padme laughed. “She’s a fast learner!” So engrossed with the children, she didn’t even notice that Anakin hadn’t left the ship yet.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan put his hand on Padme’s arm. “May I speak with you a moment?”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course.” Padme walked with Obi-Wan until they were out of earshot.</p>
<p>“I have a huge favor to ask of you. If you can’t do it, that’s okay. I know you’re busy and I don’t want to pressure you…”</p>
<p>Padme laughed. “Obi-Wan, will you just ask me?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled a bit sheepishly. “Well, I’m going to be keeping the children with me here at the Temple. I’m going to try and find the boys’ parents and find Kira a good home. But I also have my duties to attend to here. I need someone to watch them during the day. I want someone the children will really like and trust.”</p>
<p>Padme blinked. “You want me to watch the children for you?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan nodded. This was a bad idea. He shouldn’t have asked. “I’m sorry, Padme. It was wrong of me to ask. I know you’re busy and I don’t want to take advantage of our friendship.”</p>
<p>Padme put her hand on his arm. “Are you going to give me a chance to respond?” She laughed quietly. “I think what you’re doing for those kids is wonderful. They obviously adore you. I would be honored to watch them for you. I have no pressing engagements with the senate for the next several days. The work that I have to do can be done here as well as my office.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s face broke into a huge smile. “Thank you, Padme!” He kissed her on the cheek. “I owe you one!”</p>
<p>Padme’s face suddenly grew serious. “No, you don’t.” Thoughts flashed of the young Padawan who had come to her planet’s rescue, at the cost of his master. Of the Knight who had risked his life to solve the mystery of who was trying to kill her. “If anything, I owe you.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan shook his head, confused. “No, Padme…”</p>
<p>“Let’s go join the others, shall we?” Padme smiled as she took his arm. She stopped suddenly as they walked. “Wait a minute. Where’s Anakin?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Obi-Wan turned towards the ship. “Maybe there was a mechanical problem that he wanted to fix before disembarking.” He reached out with the Force towards his former padawan, but came up against heavy mental shielding. Anakin had been shielding from him more and more of late.</p>
<p>Anakin had been watching everything that had transpired since landing. It was bad enough that those kids had to tag along with Obi-Wan almost the entire time they were on Kataan. But then Obi-Wan had decided to bring them back to Coruscant with him! Anakin had hardly had any time alone with the man he’d come to think of as part father, part brother and part best friend. Even though the missions could be grueling and the time away from Padme nearly killed him, he had come to really enjoy those times with Obi-Wan. The dynamic in their relationship had changed. He was no longer the apprentice. He was an equal, a partner. Okay, maybe ‘an equal’ was stretching it a bit. Obi-Wan WAS now a Master and a member of the Council. A flash of jealousy shot through Anakin at that thought.</p>
<p>Anakin knew he was being childish. What was he afraid of? Was he worried that those kids had taken his rightful place? It always came down to possession. Possession was forbidden for a Jedi. Even so, Anakin fought his desire for possession every day – possession over his wife and now possession over Obi-Wan. He’s MY master, MY best friend, MY teammate. He and Obi-Wan made a great team. They were The Team. They were unbeatable. They were the most famous two Jedi in the Republic, thanks to the holonet. People everywhere loved them.</p>
<p>The first thing Anakin had done upon landing was look for Padme. He gazed out of the viewport at his beautiful wife. He was so glad to see her again! It had been over a month this time! He sighed as he watched Obi-Wan approach the two masters, children in tow. Those kids had really attached themselves to Obi-Wan – literally and figuratively. He hoped that Obi-Wan would find a good place to dump those kids today. Then things could get back to normal.</p>
<p>He watched as Obi-Wan left the children with Padme so he could go talk with Masters Yoda and Windu. Padme looked completely at ease with the children. She talked with them, keeping a warm smile on her face. Anakin rolled his eyes as he watched his wife teach the girl a hand game. Oh, don’t tell me that SHE’s enthralled with those little brats too! Anakin was not fond of kids. They made him uncomfortable. He preferred to avoid them if at all possible. Unlike his former master, who seemed to enjoy interacting with the crechlings and younglings at the Temple.</p>
<p>Anakin’s wandering thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Obi-Wan and Padme break off from the group to talk alone. Possessiveness started to rear its ugly head again. What could those two possibly have to talk about alone? Obi-Wan looked a bit embarrassed. Padme…She seemed to be looking at Obi-Wan with affection. Padme was putting her hand on Obi-Wan’s arm. Wait! Did he see that correctly? Did his master just kiss Padme on the cheek? Since when did Obi-Wan do that? A moment later, Padme slipped her arm through Obi-Wan’s as they headed back to the others. What’s with all this touching all of sudden? Jealousy coursed through Anakin.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Padme and Obi-Wan stopped. Obi-Wan turned to look up at the ship. “Oh, so you two finally thought of me, huh?” Anakin could tell that Obi-Wan was trying to touch their mental bond. He got up with a sigh, knowing he had probably better make an appearance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p>
<p>Anakin made his way down the ramp and towards the others. He bowed. “Masters, Padme.” He drank in the sight of his beautiful wife.</p>
<p>Mace nodded. “Skywalker.”</p>
<p>Yoda turned his hoverpad towards the Temple entrance. “Come children, Obi-Wan. Go inside we will.”</p>
<p>Anakin didn’t like the sound of that. “What do you mean ‘go inside?’”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan turned back to his friend. “The children are going to be staying with me a while, Anakin.”</p>
<p>“What? Here at the Temple?” Why couldn’t they go to an orphanage or something?</p>
<p>Padme could tell Anakin was upset, though she couldn’t understand why. The younger children clung to Obi-Wan. Padme’s eyes widened. They’re afraid of Anakin!</p>
<p>Anakin had been acting strange ever since the children had come into the picture. Obi-Wan didn’t know what to make of it. “Yes, here at the Temple. We will discuss the details later.”</p>
<p>Anakin knew better than to say anything more. When Obi-Wan used that tone of voice, he meant business. He noticed Yoda and Mace studying him. He always felt like he was being dissected with their eyes. They didn’t trust him and he knew it.</p>
<p>Padme had watched the whole scene with growing unease. The change in everyone’s demeanor once Anakin arrived had been palpable, with the exception of Obi-Wan. The amusement and peace had left the eyes of Masters Yoda and Windu. And fear and distrust had entered the eyes of the children. She didn’t like it. She didn’t like it at all. It was confirming some doubts that had been starting to form in her mind about her husband.</p>
<p>Anakin watched as the group left, leaving him and Padme alone. He wanted to hug and kiss her, but knew he couldn’t out in the open like this. “I’ve missed you so much!”</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you, too. You were gone a long time.”</p>
<p>“Too long.” Anakin glanced at the Temple. “I better go. The Council will expect a briefing. Plus, I need to talk to Obi-Wan. I’ll see you tonight.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Try not to take too long.” Padme was really beginning to hate all this hiding. But she knew it couldn’t be helped. They had jumped into this situation with their eyes wide open and they’d have to deal with the consequences.</p>
<p>“I promise.” Anakin quickly walked back into the Temple. He wanted to talk with Obi-Wan before having to meet with the Council.</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Padme was getting her affairs ready for her stay at the Temple. She was making a list of all the things she would need to take with her. She was really looking forward to this. Padme was eager to have a first-hand look at the everyday lives of the Jedi. She had always thought highly of them – especially considering how often and how quickly they had come to her aid in the past. But she knew that some of her high regard had been diminished by Anakin’s cynicism.</p>
<p>Anakin was talking more and more negatively about the Jedi Order. He said they were too unemotional, too rigid, too orderly, that they didn’t care about him, they didn’t appreciate him, etc. He was even starting to talk more negatively about Obi-Wan. Of course, he had done some of that before they were married. But she had chalked it up to frustration and an eagerness to be a Knight. She also hadn’t known Obi-Wan well at that time. All she had really known was what Anakin had told her. But the more she had gotten to know Obi-Wan, the more she realized that the picture Anakin had painted couldn’t possibly be right.</p>
<p>Anakin’s feelings toward Obi-Wan were quite the odd mix. He loved him and yet he resented him. He was protective of him and yet he was jealous of him. He respected him and yet he diminished his accomplishments. He admired him, yet seemed to think that Obi-Wan was incapable of succeeding at anything unless he was there to help him. Anakin once commented that winning an argument with Obi-Wan was impossible because he was pretty much always right. But even so, Anakin refused to listen to him. Padme didn’t know what to make of it. It didn’t make any sense to her.</p>
<p>Padme had to admit a few things to herself now that the stars were out of her eyes. Living with someone, even if only for short periods, had a tendency to bring one back from the clouds to see things as they really were. She loved Anakin very much, but there were things about him that were really starting to worry her. What happened at the Temple landing platform earlier had set those worries into overdrive. Children could be very perceptive about people, seeing things that adults just couldn’t see. What did those kids see in Anakin? Plus, the demeanor of the two lead Council members toward Anakin spoke volumes.</p>
<p>Padme thought back to the admission Anakin had made after his mother died. He had killed an entire camp full of Sand People, including women and children. He was in so much pain and she had wanted to comfort him. But killing innocent beings! She had tried to tell herself that he was grieving. People do things they wouldn’t normally do. She had ignored the warning bells going off in her mind.</p>
<p>Padme thought of herself and what she would do in a similar circumstance. Would she be capable of that kind of behavior? No. Even in grief, she would never have done such a thing. There was still right and wrong, even in the height of those emotions. Her conscience would never abide taking revenge so viciously. So where was Anakin’s conscience that fateful day? Where was the restraint that should have kept him from acting like the monsters who had tortured his mother to death?</p>
<p>The questions about that incident were coming up again because of the changes Padme was noticing in her husband. He hardly ever smiled anymore and he laughed even less. It had been like that ever since his mother’s death. He was serious all the time and easily angered. Every time Anakin came back from a mission, he was further removed from the young man she had laughed and played with on Naboo. His emotions were always boiling right beneath the surface, ready to burst forth. He wasn’t acting anything like a Jedi. It scared her. Back when she first met him as a child, he had wanted nothing more than to become a Jedi. He was so excited, so eager to learn. What happened to that? Anakin had been so nonchalant, so willing to break the Code that he had vowed to uphold. Of course, she couldn’t hold only him responsible. She was equally guilty.</p>
<p>Padme now felt remorse for her part in betraying the Jedi. She and Anakin had gone and done something that was explicitly forbidden. And they now had to continue that betrayal by hiding it. What really hurt Padme was having to hide it from Obi-Wan. They were betraying him. But they couldn’t tell him now. If they did, it would place Obi-Wan in a horrible position. It would be his duty as a member of the Council to bring that kind of betrayal to the Council’s attention. And Obi-Wan would. Even though it would tear him apart inside, he would do it. They had no doubt that Obi-Wan suspected something was going on between them. He was an intelligent and insightful Jedi Master. They also knew that he was probably turning a blind eye because he didn’t want to know any more than he already did. He didn’t want to be placed in that position, either.</p>
<p>Padme knew that she and Anakin should have thought about all these repercussions before they acted. She had been right to hold Anakin at arms length when he had first told her of his feelings. She should have stuck to her guns. She should have remembered her duty to her people and thought less about herself. She should never have allowed the power of Anakin’s passion to sweep her off her feet. Padme sighed, putting her head in her hands. Why was she so plagued with doubts and regrets?</p>
<p>Padme knew she had to hide these feelings from her husband. She feared what would happen if he even had an inkling of what was going through her mind. He was possessive and obsessive about her. It had been kind of exciting at first. She’d never had a man be that way about her before. But now it was getting a little creepy, and not just a little annoying. She did not like being thought of as a thing to possess. Anakin was so jealous! He’d even had a fit one time because she met with a male senator alone in her office. A glance from another man was sometimes enough to set him off.</p>
<p>Padme got up to go pack. She needed to get busy and stop thinking for a while. She needed her focus uninhibited if she was to shield her husband from her doubts and fears. She also needed to prepare for Anakin’s reaction to finding out she’d be staying with Obi-Wan and the children at the Temple. It probably wouldn’t be pretty.</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Anakin walked through the hallways towards the Council Chamber. He had just come from the meditation gardens, hoping to find his calm center before going before the Council. His discussion with Obi-Wan had not gone well, to say the least. Anakin did not understand his former master’s commitment to personally helping those kids! The Team was now grounded here at the Temple because Obi-Wan wanted to play the merciful benefactor!</p>
<p>Anakin’s anger and frustration had practically exploded, however, when Obi-Wan informed him that Padme would be staying in the Temple for a while to watch the kids while Obi-Wan attended to his duties. HIS Padme would be staying in Obi-Wan’s apartment! Such a thing was absolutely unheard of at the Temple! But no one seemed to think anything of it. This was Obi-Wan Kenobi, after all! HE could be trusted. Anakin’s eyes flamed. The Council would never trust ME like that!</p>
<p>Anakin’s thoughts returned to the tense exchange between himself and his former master. It had taken place in Obi-Wan’s apartment. The children had been in the bedroom, while he and Obi-Wan were in the living area. The children most likely heard every word of Anakin’s angry verbal assault. Obi-Wan rarely lost his temper, but Anakin could tell that he had come pretty close. His normally brilliant blue eyes had clouded to a steely blue-gray. His normally soothing and pleasant voice had turned low and tight when he said, “Leave my apartment, Anakin. And don’t bother coming back until you’re willing to act like a Jedi.” That comment had been like a slap across the face. Obi-Wan had never spoken to him like that before. Anakin felt a stab of guilt. How would you expect him to react, you idiot? You verbally attacked him! He really hated the thought of Obi-Wan being angry with him. Obi-Wan was supposed to be the calm one, the ever-forgiving one.</p>
<p>Anakin took a deep, steadying breath as he approached the Council Chamber. He put up his thick mental walls, hoping to keep his bubbling emotions under wraps. His presence was announced and he was quickly beckoned in. As he walked in, he noticed that Obi-Wan’s chair was empty. Did Obi-Wan tell the Masters of their disagreement?Anakin bowed to the two lead Council members, all the while hating having to make the gesture. “Where is Master Obi-Wan?”</p>
<p>Mace regarded Anakin coolly. “He has been excused from this meeting. Having been with you on Kataan, we hardly felt that he needed to be briefed.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Masters.” Anakin didn’t like Mace Windu, and he knew the feeling was mutual. He went into the briefing and answered their questions, wanting nothing more than to go make amends with Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>“Now, briefed on your new mission you will be.” Yoda kept his sleepy eyes focused on the young knight.</p>
<p>Anakin’s mask of calm was dropped. “What new mission? I thought Obi-Wan…”</p>
<p>“Yes, Obi-Wan will be staying here at the Temple for a while. But that does not mean that YOU will be.” A little bit of irritation showed in Mace’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Needed here you are not. Needed elsewhere your skills are.”</p>
<p>They’re breaking up The Team? Anakin didn’t like the idea of being away from Obi-Wan for that long. What if he needs me? Granted, not much could happen here at the Temple. But trouble always seemed to have a way of finding his former master, no matter where he was. He had saved Obi-Wan’s life a few times before. What if something happened and he wasn’t here to stop it?</p>
<p>“You will leave for Fembrak the day after tomorrow. It’s a planet near the Outer Rim…”</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Anakin touched the buzzer with his shaking hand. A moment later, the door opened to reveal Obi-Wan. Anakin immediately noticed the pain deep in the man’s eyes – pain that that he had inflicted. He swallowed down the lump in his throat. “Master, I …” He then noticed the children sitting at the dinner table, watching him with barely concealed distaste.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan turned towards the children. “Go ahead and keep eating. I’ll be right back.” He stepped out into the hallway and let the door close. He leaned back against the wall, arms folded across his chest. Obi-Wan studied his former apprentice. He could feel the guilt emanating from him. He patiently waited as the young man obviously tried to build up the courage to speak.</p>
<p>“I…I apologize for my behavior, Master. I had no right to speak to you the way I did. I don’t really know what’s gotten into me. I’ve been kind of frustrated since we came across those kids.”</p>
<p>“I’ve noticed. The question is why?”</p>
<p>Anakin winced. He would have to ask that. “It’s just…I felt…I hardly had any time to be alone with you in all the time we were on Kataan. The kids were always with you, except, of course, when we were in combat.” Anakin paused, groping for the right words. “I guess I’m remembering a time when I was the one you looked after like that. When I was the one who had your focus.”</p>
<p>“Anakin, things change. You’re a full Knight now. There may come a time when we will only see each other in passing. That is the way of our lives.” Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “But even when that happens, we will always share a bond. You are my brother and my best friend. That is something that is irreplaceable.”</p>
<p>Anakin felt about an inch tall. He’d been such a jerk! But at the same time, he felt relief and joy. He and Obi-Wan shared a bond that could never be broken, by anyone or anything. “Thank you, Master. I feel the same way.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan let his hand drop as his face turned serious. “Your emotional controls are not nearly where they should be, Anakin. That is something you must master if you are to progress as a Jedi.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Anakin hung his head. “I’ve betrayed your teaching.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t about ME, Anakin. It’s about your life as a Jedi. You…disappointed me with your behavior this afternoon. But I have every confidence that you WILL master your emotions and become a great Jedi Knight.”</p>
<p>Anakin gave him a weak smile. “Thank you, Master.”</p>
<p>“I should get back to the children. I’ve heard that you will be leaving for Fembrak in a couple of days. I better see you before you go.” Obi-Wan gave him a mock-stern look.</p>
<p>“You will, Master.” Anakin retreated down the hallway, turmoil crushing through his mind. Obi-Wan’s words should have been encouraging, but Anakin couldn’t get past that one phrase, ‘You disappointed me…’ Nothing felt worse than knowing he had disappointed his master. Anakin distractedly made his way to the landing platform and his speeder. He really needed to talk with Padme.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p>
<p>Mace Windu and Yoda sat in Mace’s living area sipping their tea. “That boy’s arrogance is out of control!” Mace put his teacup down a little harder than he intended. It wasn’t often Mace allowed his anger to show. But he felt he could let his hair down (no pun intended) with Yoda. He was once Yoda’s padawan. They were friends, confidants and fellow leaders of the Council. “He seems to think that Obi-Wan can’t cross the street without his help!”</p>
<p>Mace stopped to look at Yoda’s placid face. Yoda was obviously going to let him get it out of his system. Mace settled back on the sofa. “I don’t like the lack of respect he seems to have for the Order. And I certainly don’t like the resentment and the lack of regard he has for Obi-Wan.”</p>
<p>“Personally you are taking this.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I am. But we know how much Obi-Wan believes in Anakin, how much he trusts him. He trained Anakin well. He put himself completely into it. And this is how Anakin repays him?”</p>
<p>“Like it either, I do not. But somewhat blinded Obi-Wan is to Skywalker’s faults.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know that he’s so much blind as hopelessly optimistic. He truly believes that Anakin will learn to master his emotions.”</p>
<p>Yoda shook his head sadly. “A time there is when optimism becomes blindness.”</p>
<p>Mace leaned forward earnestly. “But he isn’t completely blind, Master. He’s the one who came to us several times with concerns over Anakin’s arrogance and lack of emotional control. We didn’t give enough weight to his concerns.”</p>
<p>“True that is. Want us to let Anakin go alone to escort Senator Amidala to Naboo, Obi-Wan did not. Mistake it was giving the boy that mission.”</p>
<p>“We’ve all made mistakes where Skywalker is concerned. But we must be wary and watch him closely. I don’t trust him.” There, Mace had said it. He’d had the feeling for a while, but had kept it to himself.</p>
<p>“Admit I must that Obi-Wan’s trust in Anakin, I cannot share.”</p>
<p>Mace wasn’t exactly comforted that Yoda didn’t trust Anakin either. Yoda’s wisdom and discernment were beyond compare. And if Yoda didn’t trust the boy, that was NOT a good sign. He had a really bad feeling about this.</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Anakin parked his speeder on the small platform outside of Padme’s apartment. He strode inside to find it empty. “Padme?” He walked towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms.</p>
<p>“Oh, Master Anakin! It is good to see you!” A very shiny C3PO walked up to him.</p>
<p>“Oh, hi, 3PO. Where’s Padme?” Anakin was not in the mood for chit-chat.</p>
<p>“She’s in her room, sir.” Before he could even finish, Anakin was moving in that direction. Well! His manners are getting worse every time I see him!</p>
<p>He walked into Padme’s room to find her folding a shirt and placing it in her suitcase. “Packing for your little trip to the Temple?”</p>
<p>Padme whirled around, hand to her throat. “Anakin! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” She noticed the hardness in his eyes. “And yes, I am packing for my stay at the Temple.” Her chin went up in determination.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me yourself?”</p>
<p>“If you’ll remember Anakin, you were in a hurry to get inside the Temple. I didn’t exactly have the chance.”</p>
<p>That was true. He had been in a hurry. “It’s not like you live far away from the Temple, Padme. Why can’t you just go there during the day and stay here at night?”</p>
<p>Padme sighed heavily. “As I reminded Obi-Wan, who was thinking as you are, we don’t know what his schedule is going to be from day to day. He’s a member of the Council and the lead General for the Republic! He could be called away at moment’s notice. It makes sense for me to already be there in case that happens. This is mainly about convenience for ME, Anakin. I don’t want to have to trek back and forth constantly.” Padme turned back to her packing. “I really don’t want to fight about this.”</p>
<p>Anakin went over and sat down on the bed. “Neither do I. I’ve already had it out with Obi-Wan.”</p>
<p>Padme whirled around to face her husband. “What?”</p>
<p>Anakin glanced down at folded hands. “When Obi-Wan told me that you were going to be staying there with him, I…blew up. I said some really terrible things to him.”</p>
<p>Padme didn’t know what to say. A part of her wanted to be angry with Anakin, but she could see the genuine remorse on his features. She decided to just let him continue.</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan didn’t lose his temper. But he WAS angry and hurt. He told me to get out of his apartment and not to come back until I could act like a Jedi.”</p>
<p>Padme inhaled sharply. She could hardly imagine Obi-Wan saying such a thing. She didn’t think she wanted to know the things Anakin must have said to provoke such a response. “And did you go back?”</p>
<p>“Yes, after my meeting with the Council. I apologized and, of course, he forgave me. I don’t think I would have forgiven so quickly if I were him.” Anakin laughed bitterly. “But then again, if I were him, I wouldn’t have acted that way in the first place!” He got up and walked over to the window. “What’s wrong with me, Padme? Why can’t I control my emotions?”</p>
<p>What in the world am I supposed to say to that? Padme stepped closer to her husband.</p>
<p>Anakin turned away from the window. “Don’t worry, I’m not really expecting an answer. If I can’t answer it myself, how can I expect anyone else to? I have the training and example of my master, but I find it so hard to put it into practice.”</p>
<p>Padme enveloped Anakin in a hug. “Trust in your training, Anakin. Trust in the Order and trust in Obi-Wan. He’ll be there for you.”</p>
<p>“I know.” But why is trust becoming harder and harder for me? Anakin didn’t have any answers. He was very glad that he was having breakfast with Chancellor Palpatine in the morning. He always felt better after talking with the Chancellor.</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Padme entered the Temple the next morning. It was early enough that not too many Jedi were out and about yet – most were still sleeping or in morning meditation. Padme looked around in awe as she walked into the main foyer. The architecture was beautiful in its simplicity. The peace and serenity that dwelt within the walls were palpable.</p>
<p>Padme walked at a slow pace, taking in the beautiful carvings and statuary. Her thoughts were slightly troubled. Anakin was having an early morning breakfast with Chancellor Palpatine. Ever since the emergency powers were granted to the Chancellor, he had slowly but surely begun to siphon more power away from the senate and to his office. This was a man she had trusted, who had been one of her key advisors as Queen of Naboo. But Padme didn’t trust him anymore.</p>
<p>The disturbing thing for Padme was that Anakin trusted the Chancellor implicitly. He met with Palpatine way too often for her taste. She had tried asking Anakin about it, but he had become so defensive. He was unwilling to hear anything remotely negative about the man who had become his mentor. Mentor, Padme thought with disgust. Anakin had called Palpatine his mentor! So where did that leave Obi-Wan? The man who had raised him, taught him, sacrificed for him?</p>
<p>Anakin had told Padme the night before about his leaving for another mission. She had mixed feelings about that. She was disappointed that she wouldn’t have more time with him. But she was also a bit relieved that she would be able to experience the Temple without his presence – without his cynicism. She wanted to see things for herself, not from someone else’s perspective. Padme was also glad that she wouldn’t have to deal with Anakin’s jealousy, which would have undoubtedly surfaced every time he saw her with Obi-Wan and the children.</p>
<p>Padme glanced down at the directions Obi-Wan had given her to his apartment. She was extremely grateful that he had thought of it. The Temple was massive! She had no doubt that she would have gotten lost without them. Padme took in a deep breath as she turned down the hall that led to Obi-Wan’s apartment. She suddenly had the feeling that her experience here would change her life forever.</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was just finishing his shower when he sensed Padme coming. Oh, no! She’s early! He hopped out of the shower and threw a towel around his waist. He raced to the front door and opened it to see Padme with her hand poised to hit the buzzer.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan pulled Padme into the apartment before anyone could see him and get the wrong idea. He flushed a bit as she gaped at him. “Um, forgive my lack of attire. I sensed you coming and I didn’t want you to use the door buzzer.” He spoke quietly and gestured down the hall. “The children didn’t sleep very well last night. They’re finally resting peacefully and I’d like for them to sleep in as long as they need.”</p>
<p>Padme wanted to reply, but couldn’t seem to find her voice. The sight of the soaking wet Jedi Master, clad in nothing but a towel – a towel that he held together with his hand at his hip – was enough to rivet her in place and render her speechless. Padme nodded her acknowledgement.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan pushed his dripping hair back with his free hand and gave Padme a lopsided smile. “I’m, uh, going to go finish getting ready. Please make yourself at home.”</p>
<p>Padme watched his retreating form, mesmerized. She’d never seen Obi-Wan out of his full Jedi attire. She hadn’t really thought much about what was underneath his Jedi robe and tunics, but she wasn’t expecting him to be so…beautiful. Padme had never used that word to describe a man before, but it fit. Obi-Wan was beautiful.</p>
<p>Padme went over the now-ingrained image in her mind. He was slender, but obviously strong. One attribute that had definitely gotten her attention was his chest. He had hair on his well-formed chest. Padme had no idea how attractive and masculine that characteristic would be. Anakin’s chest was as smooth and hairless as a baby’s bottom. That struck her now as being the chest of a boy. Obi-Wan’s…now that was the chest of a man!</p>
<p>Padme, for Heaven’s sake! You’re a married woman! Padme breathed deep, willing her liquefied insides to solidify again. She wasn’t expecting to see Obi-Wan like that. And she certainly wasn’t expecting to react to him the way she did! She fervently thanked the Force, yet again, for her mental shielding. Padme went into the kitchen and grabbed the hand towel. She dabbed at the soaking wet spot on the carpet where Obi-Wan had stood. Her thoughts turned to the towel he had held around his waist. Just one slip of the hand…</p>
<p>Padme quickly got up and balled the damp towel in frustration. Geez, Padme! Get a grip! She walked over to the door to the balcony. Her heated skin needed some cool air. She stepped out and was grateful to find a breeze. She wrung out the towel and laid it out on the wall. Padme knew she had better reign in her thoughts and strengthen her shielding. She took deep, steadying breaths as she watched the morning traffic. She was now quite glad Anakin was occupied elsewhere. If he had been here and sensed my reaction… Padme shivered at the thought. Her eyes widened as a realization struck her. I’m scared of my husband’s anger! When did this happen? And what does it mean for our future?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p>
<p>Obi-Wan soon joined Padme out on the balcony. He looked at the wet towel and glanced back inside with a smile. “Thank you for cleaning up my little lake.” He ran his fingers through his still damp hair.</p>
<p>Padme chuckled. “You’re welcome.” She liked the way he wore his hair now. It had some length on the top, but was much shorter than it used to be.</p>
<p>“I still have an hour before the Council meeting. Are you hungry?”</p>
<p>Padme felt her stomach rumbling, as if in answer to his question. “As a matter of fact, I am.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan started to head back inside. “How do pancakes sound?”</p>
<p>Padme cocked her brow in mild surprise. “Wonderful.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan caught her look. With mock-indignation he said, “Yes, I do actually know how to cook.”</p>
<p>Padme struggled not to laugh. “I just find it hard to picture you, General Kenobi, in an apron, working over a hot stove!”</p>
<p>“Well, Force knows, I wasn’t going to let Anakin cook! And Qui-Gon wasn’t much better! Cooking was one chore I gladly took upon myself as a teen.”</p>
<p>Padme laughed at the mention of Anakin’s infamous lack of culinary skill. He had once tried to make dinner for her and had failed miserably. He had left the kitchen a disaster area and the cook had barred him from ever entering her territory again. “So, Qui-Gon was no chef, eh?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan glanced at her with his dancing eyes as he rifled through his cabinets. “HE thought he was quite good. Unfortunately, he was the ONLY one who thought so. Master Yoda started coming up with excuses as to why he couldn’t join us for meals. He started accepting the invitations again when I usurped Qui-Gon’s position as cook.”</p>
<p>“What can I do to help?”</p>
<p>Now it was Obi-Wan’s turn to cock his brow in question. “Do YOU know how to cook, Miss Senator and former Queen?”</p>
<p>“Well, um…”</p>
<p>“Uh, huh. Thought so.” Obi-Wan couldn’t suppress his grin. “Maybe I can get the kids to cook…”</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan!” Padme smacked him on the shoulder. “Surely you have a cook book? I would like to think that I can follow a recipe.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan pulled a thick book out of a cabinet and handed it to her. “Don’t try anything too extravagant at first.” He knew he should probably lay off, but he was having way too much fun.</p>
<p>Padme sent him a withering look before retreating to the dining area. She sat down at the table and started paging through the book. She would show Obi-Wan that she could cook! As a heavenly odor wafted over from the kitchen, her stomach started loudly protesting its hunger.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan poked his head out of the kitchen. “There are a few ready if you want to go ahead and eat.”</p>
<p>“No, I’ll wait for you.”</p>
<p>Before long, they were sitting down to their breakfast. Padme took a bite of her pancakes. “Considering your merciless teasing, I don’t know why I’m about to say this…But these pancakes are wonderful!”</p>
<p>“Thank you. And I apologize for being merciless.” His smirk belied his apology.</p>
<p>“So, what have you got planned for today?”</p>
<p>“Well, the Chancellor heard I was back and wants to meet with me after the Council meeting.” Obi-Wan sounded less than enthusiastic. He knew he could be open with her, as she didn’t exactly think highly of the Chancellor herself.</p>
<p>Padme smiled at him. “I’m sure that will be the highlight of your day.” The smile suddenly fell off her face. “Anakin is meeting with him right now.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan frowned. “I should have expected that. I don’t trust that man’s influence on Anakin.”</p>
<p>“I don’t either. But if I question Anakin about it he gets angry and defensive.”</p>
<p>“Tell me about it!” Obi-Wan glanced at the chrono. “Oh, I better get going.” He got up from the table and put on his cloak. “The rest of the pancakes are in the warmer. Please tell the children that I said goodbye.”</p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p>“I probably won’t be able to join you guys for lunch, so I guess I’ll see you this evening.” Obi-Wan started to head for the door but turned back. “And Padme, thanks again for doing this.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” Padme watched him as he left. She was thoughtful as she cleared away the dishes. There was so much about Obi-Wan that was a mystery to her. She hoped that this would provide the opportunity to understand who he truly was and what made him tick.</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Chancellor Palpatine studied Anakin across the breakfast table. Slowly but surely, he could see the young man changing and questioning his life as a Jedi. The manipulation was working beyond expectations. Anakin was quite…malleable. “I’ve heard that Senator Amidala will be staying at the Temple for a while.”</p>
<p>Anakin was only mildly surprised that the Chancellor knew about it. The man seemed to know everything. “Yes, that’s right.” He tried to sound nonchalant.</p>
<p>Palpatine knew very well the young Knight was anything but happy at the prospect of his wife staying with his former master. Oh, yes, he knew about the supposedly secret marriage. He had many informants across the galaxy, especially on his home planet of Naboo. “You can’t exactly be happy that she’s staying with Master Kenobi.”</p>
<p>Anakin shrugged. “Padme is helping Obi-Wan as a friend.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure that’s all it is?”</p>
<p>Anakin’s head popped up. “What do you mean?” He felt his insides twist up.</p>
<p>“They just seem very comfortable with each other – for a Jedi Master and a Senator.”</p>
<p>Anakin tried to squelch his own fears in that regard. “They’re just friends. They’ve gotten closer since Geonosis.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Palpatine smiled inwardly. He had planted the seed and that would be enough. “I also heard that you are being sent on a mission tomorrow. So, you will finally get to be a field commander. At last you will get to prove your prowess to the Council.”</p>
<p>Anakin hadn’t thought about it that way. He’d seen it almost as a punishment. “You’re right. I WILL be a field commander.”</p>
<p>“You will finally be out from under Master Kenobi’s thumb.”</p>
<p>Irritation showed on Anakin’s face. “Obi-Wan does not hold me under his thumb! He’s not like that.”</p>
<p>“Forgive me, my boy, I don’t mean to offend. Let me rephrase that. You’ll finally be out of Master Kenobi’s shadow.”</p>
<p>Anakin slumped in his seat. “I don’t think that’ll ever happen.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense! You’re twice the Jedi he is! Soon everyone will see it.” Oh, this was so much fun! Palpatine just loved playing on Anakin’s abundant arrogance. “Use this mission as an opportunity to showcase your skills! The media will broadcast your accomplishments throughout the galaxy!”</p>
<p>Anakin sat up straight. “You’re right, Chancellor. I will. I’ll show the galaxy just what the Chosen One means!” He was glad for the Chancellor’s wise words. He’d make the most of this upcoming mission!</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Obi-Wan walked into Chancellor’s office later that morning. He really hated coming here to the Senate building. With all the media buzz about ‘Kenobi &amp; Skywalker,’ he couldn’t go anywhere without garnering attention. But here at the Senate building it seemed worse.</p>
<p>“Ah, Master Kenobi.” Chancellor Palpatine got up from behind his desk. “It’s good to have you back.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Chancellor.” Obi-Wan always felt a bit of discomfort around this man.</p>
<p>“How were things on Kataan?” The Chancellor indicated for Obi-Wan to sit as he reclaimed his place behind his enormous desk.</p>
<p>“They went well. But there was a real possibility there for a while of things going horribly wrong.”</p>
<p>“You speak of the leak in the media.”</p>
<p>“I do. One loose-lipped reporter very nearly lost us that battle. Many lives could have been lost needlessly.”</p>
<p>“It was an unfortunate situation. But you managed to save the day with some of your renowned quick thinking.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan frowned. “Chancellor, I am not going to allow anyone from the media to be present at any more strategy sessions.”</p>
<p>Palpatine’s eyes narrowed. “You will not ALLOW?”</p>
<p>“I understand that you feel part of this war is a PR war, but giving the media detailed information on what we are planning is dangerous. I will not be a party to it anymore. If you want the media to continue to be intimately involved, then you can find another strategist.”</p>
<p>The Chancellor leaned forward. “Are you threatening me, Master Kenobi?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stared at Palpatine impassively. “I do not threaten, Chancellor. I am merely informing you of my decision.”</p>
<p>Palpatine stared back at the younger man. Obi-Wan’s face was calm but his eyes were filled with steely determination. He had the feeling he was being introduced to the young Master’s tenacious side. In order for things to go as planned, Palpatine knew he needed Obi-Wan – at least for now. He sat back in his chair with a resigned sigh. “You’re right, of course. We cannot risk losing battles over this.”</p>
<p>“The media can still be given access to very general information on our operations.”</p>
<p>The Chancellor nodded. “Agreed. I hear you will be staying on Coruscant for a while. That is good. The Republic will benefit from having you as its full-time strategist.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Chancellor.” Obi-Wan went into detail about the events that took place on Kataan. He also offered his opinion on a few reports that the Chancellor had recently received. But now, he was eager to get going. “Will there be anything else, Chancellor?”</p>
<p>“No, that is all for now. But I must say it again, I am impressed with the job you are doing for the Republic.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan got up and bowed. “Thank you, Chancellor. I’m afraid that I must take my leave. I have much to do today.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Palpatine watched as Obi-Wan left. Unlike Anakin, Obi-Wan was not one who could be manipulated. Palpatine had tried. There was a time when he had wanted the young man to take the place of the apprentice he had killed. Manipulation hadn’t worked, so he had then tried a more forceful approach to luring Obi-Wan to the Dark Side. That didn’t work either.</p>
<p>The Chancellor had to admit that Obi-Wan was as firmly embedded in the Light Side as he was in the Dark. It was a pity, really. As much as he coveted Anakin’s power as the Chosen One, a part of him wished he could have someone with Obi-Wan’s keen insight, wisdom and steady resolve. Oh, well. I will continue to be the brains and Anakin can be the brawn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p>
<p>Obi-Wan entered his apartment that evening with his hands full. Right behind him was a droid with its arms full as well. “Obi-Wan!” The children ran over to him, huge smiles lighting up their faces.</p>
<p>“Hello, children.” Obi-Wan put his boxes on the desk. He turned to the droid waiting patiently behind him. “Just put those in the kitchen, please.” He turned back to the kids as the droid quietly obeyed. “Did you have a nice day with Padme?”</p>
<p>Devin gave him a shy smile. “Yes.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan went and sat down on the sofa. “Well, why don’t you come here and tell me about it.” He didn’t have to say it twice. Devin and Kira raced to see who could get to his lap first. Devin won and looked smugly over at Kira, who had to settle for sitting next to Obi-Wan. James settled himself on the other side.</p>
<p>Padme, who had been in the kitchen making dinner, was now watching the scene from the doorway. She watched with a smile as James animatedly told Obi-Wan about the day’s activities. Obi-Wan was so good with the children. They had been waiting rather impatiently for him to get home. Padme walked out into the living area, still smiling. “And how was your day?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked up and smiled. “Busy. I brought some groceries from the Temple commissary. I noticed this morning that my cupboards were rather bare. Which reminds me…” He looked at the children. “I brought some things for you as well.”</p>
<p>Devin eagerly twisted around to face Obi-Wan. “What did ya bring?”</p>
<p>“Come on and I’ll show you.” Obi-Wan got up off the sofa after Devin hopped out of his lap. He went over to the boxes on his desk. “Let’s see. I have some games.” He pulled out several board games. “I have many different stories you can read.” He set the datapads on the game boxes. “Here are some educational hologames.” He set the disks down. “And James?”</p>
<p>The boy looked at Obi-Wan expectantly. “Yes, sir?”</p>
<p>“I brought you some study materials that kids your age here at the Temple are currently working on.” James was a bright boy and was quite eager to learn. Obi-Wan thought that he’d probably enjoy the mental stimulation. “Maybe after dinner we can go over some of it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Obi-Wan!” James was grinning from ear to ear. “I’d love that!”</p>
<p>Kira tugged on Obi-Wan’s tunic. “Thank you for the games.” She stared up at her protector with a happy smile.</p>
<p>Devin nodded his head quickly. “Yes, thank you!”</p>
<p>“You’re very welcome. I’m going to go put the groceries away. I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>Padme followed Obi-Wan into the kitchen. “You just made their day.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan started unpacking the boxes and putting the items away. “I kind of figured they could use some stimulation. This apartment isn’t exactly geared for children.”</p>
<p>Padme leaned against the counter as she watched him. “I know they’ll enjoy having something to keep them occupied, but that’s not what I meant.” Obi-Wan paused from his work and focused on her. “They are thrilled because you thought of them, despite the business of your day. You showed them that you care. THAT made their day, Obi-Wan.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan blushed a bit. “It’s nothing major. I mean, I’m not so busy that I can’t do something as simple as pick up some games.”</p>
<p>Padme shook her head at his infamous modesty. “Sometimes the little gestures mean the most.” Padme felt a twinge of…what? Longing? Anakin was not big on the little things. Sometimes it felt like he was so inwardly focused that he couldn’t spare a thought for others, not even for his own wife.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan hesitantly held up a round box to Padme. "Um, these are for you. I've heard that you're quite the chocaholic." He gave her an embarrassed smile.</p>
<p>Little things like that. Padme took the box from his hand. "Thank you, Obi-Wan." She studied him covertly as she opened the lid. That embarrassed smile of his was so endearing! She took a piece of chocolate out of the box and popped it in her mouth. "Umm. It's wonderful!" The buzzer on the stove then screamed for her attention. “Dinner should be ready.” She put her box of chocolates on the counter, away from the hot stove.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan came up beside Padme as she removed the casserole dish from the oven and set it on the stovetop. He leaned over to see what she had made. “So what am I in for?”</p>
<p>Padme turned to throw out a return barb, but lost the words when she found her face mere inches from Obi-Wan’s. She looked into those beautiful blue eyes, now brimming with mischievous glee and at his wicked smile. Her heart sped up. It was pounding so loudly, she wondered if he could hear it. Breathe, Padme. Calm down and say something! “An empty stomach, if you keep making cracks like that!”</p>
<p>To Padme’s relief and dismay, Obi-Wan moved away to finish putting away the groceries. If possible, his grin was even bigger. “I’ll rephrase the question. What wonderful meal do I have to look forward to?”</p>
<p>“Hmph. That’s better. We’re having chicken and broccoli casserole along with some dinner rolls. Now that you’ve brought home the ingredients, how would you like to throw together a salad?”</p>
<p>“I think I can handle that.” Obi-Wan set about chopping up some carrots and tomatoes while Padme got the rolls out of the warmer. He had to admit that he was enjoying the feel of this – working side by side with Padme in the kitchen. Obi-Wan could hear the children laughing in the other room. He wondered to himself, Is this what it feels like to have a family?</p>
<p>Padme’s thoughts were following a similar line. She smiled to herself as she watched Obi-Wan making the salad. This feels really nice. Padme didn’t think she would feel this at home here – at least, not this quickly. As she went to set the table, a wistful feeling fell over her again. What is the matter with me?</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Anakin paused before hitting the buzzer at Obi-Wan’s door. Feelings of happiness and comfort were emanating from the apartment. He strained his ears when he heard what sounded to be laughter coming from inside. If he had been inside, he would have heard Obi-Wan regaling Padme and the children with some tales of Obi-Wan’s childhood here at the Temple.</p>
<p>Jealousy sprouted in Anakin’s mind. Was Padme enjoying Obi-Wan’s company more than his? Did Obi-Wan enjoy the company of those kids more than his? Was Obi-Wan enjoying his time with Padme too much? Anakin was also struck with a feeling of sadness. Why don’t I ever feel that kind of peace and happiness? He locked up his mental shielding as he hesitantly pushed the buzzer.</p>
<p>The door opened to reveal his smiling former master. “Anakin! How would you like to join us for dinner?”</p>
<p>Anakin took in the scene. Padme looked very relaxed and happy. The children, on the other hand, looked like their dinner had been interrupted by an incarnation of the Dark Side itself. The younger kids had their heads down and their arms folded across their chests. The older boy was shooting daggers at him with his eyes.</p>
<p>Padme glanced at the children, noting the sharp change in disposition. “Yes, please do.”</p>
<p>“Um, no thank you. I’ve already had dinner. Master, I just wanted to say goodbye to you tonight, in case I don’t get the chance tomorrow morning. I’m leaving quite early.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan frowned slightly. “Well, surely you can stay for a little while. You probably won’t be back to Coruscant for quite some time.”</p>
<p>“I wish I could, but I have some last-minute things I need to do.” Anakin could see the disappointment in Obi-Wan’s eyes. That made him feel a bit better. His master did at least want to spend some time with him.</p>
<p>“In that case…” Obi-Wan put out his hand.</p>
<p>Anakin grasped the open hand. This was going to be the first time since he had met Obi-Wan that he would be separated from him for such an extended period of time. Anakin was already starting to feel a void. There would be no Team this time. He would be alone.</p>
<p>“May the Force be with you, Anakin.” Obi-Wan smiled warmly at him. He was going to miss the young man who had become such a big part of his life.</p>
<p>“And with you, Master.” He finally let go of Obi-Wan’s hand and glanced at Padme. “Do you mind if I borrow the senator for a moment?”</p>
<p>“Go right ahead.”</p>
<p>Padme followed Anakin out into the hallway. When the door closed, Anakin looked down at her intensely. “Can you get away for a while?”</p>
<p>Padme glanced around to be sure no one else was nearby. “No, Anakin. Obi-Wan already suspects something’s going on between us. The worst thing we could do would be to broadcast it like that. Besides, Obi-Wan wanted to spend some time with you tonight. It wouldn’t be fair for you to turn around and spend time with me – especially after you told him you had things to do.”</p>
<p>“I said that with the hopes that you would spend the evening with me. I’ve had so little time with you!” Anakin couldn’t keep the despair out of his voice.</p>
<p>Padme put her hand on his arm. “I know. I wish it could be different, but it can’t. We’re in the Temple, Anakin! I’m not going to do anything to hurt your standing as a Jedi.”</p>
<p>Anakin laughed bitterly. “What standing as a Jedi? The Council would be only too happy to have an excuse to get rid of me, especially Master Windu.”</p>
<p>Padme’s eyes widened. “Anakin! Obi-Wan is on the Council! He wants you to succeed as much as I do, probably more so!”</p>
<p>“Maybe Obi-Wan does, but he’s probably the only one.”</p>
<p>Padme couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “MAYBE? Anakin, where is this coming from?”</p>
<p>Anakin hissed his breath out between his teeth. “Nowhere. Never mind. I wanted to spend some time with you before I left, but I guess that’s not going to happen.”</p>
<p>Padme squeezed his arm as he turned to leave. “Please don’t leave this way. It isn’t that I don’t want to spend time with you. It just isn’t possible! We have to be careful, Anakin!”</p>
<p>Anakin glared at Padme. “I’m tired of being careful! I’m tired of having to conform to the confines of the Jedi Code!”</p>
<p>Padme was stunned and irritated by his statement. “How is marrying me conforming to the Code?”</p>
<p>Anakin’s eyes hardened. He stared at her a moment. “Goodbye, Wife.” He said the last word like a curse before stalking off down the hall.</p>
<p>Padme leaned against the wall, trying to blink back her tears. She felt like she was caught in a downward spiral. How can he be so cold to me? Is this love? Is this what a marriage is supposed to be? Padme thought about her parents. They had such a strong marriage. They had been best friends before they were married. She couldn’t imagine her father ever talking to her mother in such a way.</p>
<p>Padme took in a shaky breath. She had to reign in her emotions before going back into the apartment. She wiped away her tears and tried to put on the appearance of the in-control senator.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan tried not to be obvious in his perusal as Padme came back into the apartment and reclaimed her place at the table. Despite her efforts to hide it, he could tell that she had been crying. He had sensed the disappointment and then the anger in Anakin. Their goodbye had obviously not been a pleasant one. Obi-Wan felt a bit guilty. It was his asking Padme to watch the kids that was causing all this tension.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan tried to fill the uncomfortable silence with small talk with the children. But everyone was subdued. It didn’t take long to finish the meal and everyone quickly excused themselves from the table. Padme busied herself by clearing the dishes. Obi-Wan quietly helped her. “You made dinner, Padme. I’ll do the dishes.”</p>
<p>Padme continued to busy herself with rinsing off the dishes in the sink. “No, I can do them. You’re busy all day long with so many different things. You shouldn’t have to work when you get home as well.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan came up beside her and watched her. “I don’t mind.” Padme was quite good at hiding her emotions, but he knew her well enough to know that she was really hurting. He hated to see her like this.</p>
<p>Padme was trying REALLY hard to keep her emotions hidden. Tears kept trying to flow, but she stopped them through sheer force of will. Blast! Why did Obi-Wan have to be so sweet? He was making it rather difficult to not cry! But when he placed his hand upon her shoulder and she turned to see the worry and compassion in his eyes, the dam broke.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan pulled Padme into a hug as she cried. He stroked her hair, trying to lend her some comfort. Anakin sure does have a way with people! He was worried about Anakin’s emotional state. Anakin was lashing out more and more often. Obi-Wan turned his attention back to the woman in his arms. After a while, Padme’s tears stopped, but she stayed where she was.</p>
<p>Padme was a bit embarrassed by her outburst, but found so much comfort in Obi-Wan’s embrace that she found it hard to leave. She could hear and feel the beating of his heart. Its lulling rhythm helped to ease her nerves. She inhaled deeply and found that Obi-Wan smelled wonderful! Even after a long day, he still smelled clean. And there was a hint of some kind of spicy cologne. The mixture was thoroughly masculine and quite…intoxicating. She needed to move away NOW!</p>
<p>As Padme pulled away, she saw the care and the concern in the depths of his blue eyes. How very different those eyes were from the cold, hard eyes of her husband when he left. “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan.”</p>
<p>“You have nothing to be sorry for, Padme.” Obi-Wan wiped the last of her tears away with his thumb. “Unless it’s leaving me with a soaking wet tunic.”</p>
<p>Padme couldn’t help but laugh, though it came out sounding more like a hiccup. Leave it to Obi-Wan to find a way to make her smile.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled at her. “We'll talk after the children go to bed, alright?”</p>
<p>“Alright.”</p>
<p>The children crept away from the doorway to the kitchen. Anakin had always been mean to them. Anakin had said horrible things to Obi-Wan, hurting him deeply. And now, Anakin had made Padme cry. As far as they were concerned, Anakin was Sith spawn!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p>
<p>Padme walked into the living area with two steaming mugs. The children had been put to bed and Obi-Wan was on the sofa reading a datapad. “I brought you some tea.”</p>
<p>“Oh, thank you.” Obi-Wan laid the datapad on the coffee table as Padme took a seat beside him. He angled himself on the sofa so he could face her. He watched her as she stared into her mug. “Are you okay, Padme?”</p>
<p>Padme gave him a ghost of a smile. “Yes, I’m fine. Really.” She didn’t want to talk about Anakin right now. What she needed was to get her mind off of him. “How did your meeting with the Chancellor go?”</p>
<p>“It was…interesting. He…” Obi-Wan suddenly got a faraway look on his face.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled as he got off the sofa. “Mace is coming.”</p>
<p>As soon as Obi-Wan opened the door, Mace asked with eagerness, “Did you tell him?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan chuckled as he moved aside and gestured for Mace to enter. He had mentioned to his friend his intended words for the Chancellor.</p>
<p>Mace bowed to Padme. “Good evening, Senator.”</p>
<p>Padme smiled at the Councilor. “Please call me Padme, Master Windu.”</p>
<p>“As you wish, Padme.”</p>
<p>“Would you like some tea?” Padme got up and headed towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you.” Mace sat down on the chair near the sofa. He lowered his voice. “Is it okay to talk about this in front of her?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan reclaimed his place on the sofa. “Yes. She’s not exactly a fan of the Chancellor either.”</p>
<p>Padme reentered the room with another steaming mug and handed it to Mace. “Now, did Obi-Wan tell who what?”</p>
<p>“Did Obi-Wan tell the Chancellor what he was planning on telling the Chancellor?” Mace grinned over at Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan chuckled again. “Yes, I told him.”</p>
<p>Padme sat down next to Obi-Wan and tucked her legs underneath her. She sat close to Obi-Wan without even really thinking about it. She drew comfort from his presence. “Can we please back up? I’m obviously missing something here.”</p>
<p>Mace raised his eyebrow slightly, noting that Padme chose to sit right next to Obi-Wan when she had the whole rest of the sofa available to her. Interesting.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course.” Obi-Wan took a sip of his tea. “Did you hear about the near disaster on Kataan?”</p>
<p>Padme’s eyebrows hitched up in concern. “No.”</p>
<p>“An esteemed member of our media wrote an anonymous op-ed piece that gave details about our strategy where Kataan was concerned. The Separatists know that the Chancellor has had the media in on strategy meetings in trying to win the PR war.” A bit of anger showed in Obi-Wan’s eyes. “The Separatists took a gamble that the journalist was right and were thus prepared for us.”</p>
<p>Mace nodded thoughtfully. “It took some quick thinking on Obi-Wan’s part to salvage the operation.”</p>
<p>“The Force was with us.” Obi-Wan frowned at the remembrance. “But a lot of lives could have been lost needlessly. I decided then and there that I would not allow that to happen again. So, I informed the Chancellor this morning that I will not be allowing the media to be present at any more strategy sessions.”</p>
<p>“Oooh.” Padme leaned forward, now understanding Mace’s eagerness. “I bet he didn’t like that!” She noticed that Mace was also leaning forward in anticipation. Padme’s troubles were now completely forgotten. She wished that she could have been a fly on the wall during that exchange!</p>
<p>Obi-Wan gave her an ironic smile. “No, he didn’t. He especially didn’t like it when I informed him that if he wanted to keep the media intimately involved, he could find himself another strategist.”</p>
<p>Mace wished he could have been a secret witness to that conversation. “And what did he say to THAT?”</p>
<p>“He asked if I was threatening him. I told him that I was merely informing him of my decision.” Obi-Wan shrugged. “Then he acquiesced. I was frankly expecting more of a fight.”</p>
<p>Padme was thrilled that there was someone willing to stand up to the Chancellor and tell him what was what! But she was a little surprised by Mace’s enjoyment of the whole thing.</p>
<p>Mace noticed the look Padme was giving him. “I’m glad to see that man knocked down a peg or two. In fact, I enjoy seeing any arrogant person knocked down a peg or two. Arrogance is one of my biggest pet peeves – mainly because it can lead to so much trouble.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, the tension between Master Windu and her husband made some sense. “I must admit that I feel the same way. I used to admire Palpatine so much. But now I’m seeing him in a whole new light. Ever since we gave him those emergency powers, he’s been taking more and more power away from the senate and onto himself.” Padme looked at Mace with a grave expression. “It almost seems to me that the path the Chancellor is taking is leading us to a dictatorship.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan started in surprise. “You really believe his motives are that dark?”</p>
<p>Mace nodded his head in agreement. “I agree with Padme. I used to trust him as well, but my opinion has changed rather drastically since this war began. You’ve been gone a lot of this time, Obi-Wan. You haven’t seen him whittle away, slowly but surely, all the things that make the Republic great.”</p>
<p>Padme sighed heavily. “I’ve started dreading the memos I get daily regarding senate business. I keep wondering what power he’s going to take away from us next.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was quiet for a while, just trying to take in the gravity of what they were saying. He knew that the Chancellor had taken more authority upon himself than any previous person in that office, but he didn’t realize the extent. He didn’t really like or trust the man, but his worries about Anakin’s association with him had now increased exponentially. “Why is the senate allowing this to happen?”</p>
<p>Padme laughed bitterly. “Being on Palpatine’s side has its benefits. And being openly against him can mean being black-balled. Most have chosen the easy path.”</p>
<p>“Typical.” Obi-Wan’s opinion of politicians wasn’t any better than his opinion of the media. “They’re elected by their people to represent them and their planet, but all they care about is themselves.”</p>
<p>“That’s the way of politics, my friend. It’s a nasty business.” Mace smiled sheepishly at Padme. “No offense.”</p>
<p>“None taken. In fact, I wholeheartedly agree with you. I sometimes wonder why I even bother. I feel like I’m constantly trying to swim upstream.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked at Padme with respect in his eyes. “I for one am glad that there are at least SOME politicians like you in the senate. Those who are willing to go against the tide are the ones who can really be effective.”</p>
<p>The respect she read in Obi-Wan’s eyes and the sincerity of his words meant the world to Padme. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“And like the saying goes, if it isn’t worth fighting for, it probably isn’t worth having.”</p>
<p>Mace spoke with passion in his voice. “I agree with that saying. The Jedi Order is here to uphold peace and justice in the galaxy, but those things have to exist together. When there is no justice, often the ‘peace’ is in the form of tyranny. And I do believe the Republic is worth fighting for.”</p>
<p>“I also agree.” Padme leaned towards Mace. “But is the Republic we’re fighting for the Republic we love or the Chancellor’s version of it?”</p>
<p>Mace’s eyes grew stormy. “That’s a question I can’t answer anymore.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stared at his two friends. “You sure know how to put a guy in a good mood.”</p>
<p>Padme smiled at him. “You’re right, this is a depressing topic. Master Windu, how would you and Master Yoda like to join us for dinner tomorrow evening?”</p>
<p>“That would be nice. I’m sure Yoda will be delighted to come.” Mace got up and took the empty cups into the kitchen. “I better get going. It’s getting rather late. Thank you for the tea.” He headed for the door, but turned back to Obi-Wan with a wicked grin. “Anytime you need some cheering up, just call on me.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan laughed. “Yeah, I’ll do that, Mace.”</p>
<p>Padme watched the Councilor leave. “That’s a very different Master Windu than the one I’ve heard about.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan started going around the room straightening and cleaning. “He only shows that side of himself with his closest friends. When he’s on duty, he’s all duty. But he’s not nearly as cold as people think. It says a lot about you that he was comfortable enough to be that way around you.”</p>
<p>Padme sat down on the arm of the sofa. “I like him.” There’s ANOTHER area where I disagree with Anakin.</p>
<p>“He’s a wonderful Jedi and a good friend.”</p>
<p>Padme watched Obi-Wan work with a growing smile.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Anakin was right.” About one thing, anyway. “You ARE a neat freak!” Padme laughed as he seemed to realize what he was doing.</p>
<p>“Yes, I like to have things in their proper place. Yes, I like things to be clean. And yes, I find good personal hygiene to be very important.”</p>
<p>“Anakin described it as being near obsessive.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan snorted. “He would! His idea of clean is all clutter being thrown into one unceremonious pile in the corner of a room!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that sounds like Anakin.” Padme looked around the room. “Where are we going to sleep?”</p>
<p>“The kids have my room, so you can have the sofa. And I’ll sleep here on the floor.”</p>
<p>“That’s not exactly fair. This is your apartment. You should take the sofa and I’ll take the floor.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked at her like she’d grown another head. “I sleep on the sofa while a lady sleeps on the floor? I think not!” He went to a storage closet and pulled out a pillow and a blanket. When he brought it back to her, he found her studying him with peculiar expression.</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan, you’re a throwback.”</p>
<p>“Pardon me?”</p>
<p>“You’re a throwback to a time gone by. And I mean that as a compliment. There aren’t too many men anymore who are gentlemen.”</p>
<p>“Oh, um, thank you.”</p>
<p>Padme shook her head as his typical blush appeared. Obi-Wan had to be about the most humble person she’d ever met. “I think I’ll go get ready for bed.” She pulled her nightclothes out of her suitcase and headed for the fresher. As she got undressed, Padme went over the day’s events. It had been a nice first day – minus the fight with Anakin. She found that she was really looking forward to what lay ahead for her here. She changed into her modest top and pants.</p>
<p>When Padme came back out into the living area, she found that Obi-Wan had made up her bed as well as his own. Can he really be this thoughtful, or is he just trying to make a good impression? But even as she asked herself the question, she knew the answer. Since becoming friends with Obi-Wan, she had learned that he hated pretense and anything that smacked of being disingenuous. He really WAS that thoughtful.</p>
<p>Padme got comfortable in her bed on the sofa and waited for Obi-Wan to reemerge from the fresher. When he did, her heart skipped a beat. He was wearing a dark blue top and pants that made his eyes look even bluer. The button-down shirt was open at the top, revealing some of that marvelous chest hair. She swallowed hard and hoped her reaction wasn’t obvious. Padme waited for him to get settled in. “Obi-Wan?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan turned his head in her direction. “Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Will you tell me more about your childhood?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan turned onto his side and propped his head up with his hand. “You really want to know?” He sounded surprised.</p>
<p>“Yes, very much.” Padme tried to keep her eyes focused on Obi-Wan’s face. The position he was in now had opened up his shirt even more. Blast! Why only now did she have to discover her fetish for chest hair? She shook herself mentally as he began to talk. She truly was interested to know more about his past and didn’t want to miss a word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p>
<p>Obi-Wan told Padme many stories of his childhood in the Temple and some of the adventures with Qui-Gon. He focused on the happiest and funniest events of his childhood. He had Padme in stitches more than once.</p>
<p>Padme shifted her position on the sofa. “I know you and Qui-Gon were close. But Anakin mentioned some tension created because of the different ways you accessed the Force. I tried to ask him what he meant, but he didn’t seem interested in talking about it. I didn’t think there were different ways to access the Force.”</p>
<p>“There really isn’t varying ways to access the Force, but there are two different aspects to the Force – the Living Force and the Unifying Force. Qui-Gon was strongest in the Living, I’m strongest in the Unifying.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t realize that! What’s the difference?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan couldn’t believe that Anakin hadn’t explained this to Padme. Why didn’t he want to talk about it? “The Living Force is more focused in the here and now. It keeps us in tune with all life surrounding us. The Unifying Force gives us more of a focus on the big picture and how events fit together. Sometimes that means being given a glimpse into the future.” Obi-Wan smiled as he thought back on the disagreements with his master. “Qui-Gon often told me that I should focus more on the here and now. I always thought that he should have tried to look more at the bigger picture. But our different perspectives on the Force actually made us a strong team.”</p>
<p>“I could see that even in the short time I spent with the two of you.” Padme smiled as her own thoughts turned back. “I remember the first time you literally dropped into my life – off a balcony as I recall.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan chuckled. “I remember that quite well. Of course, I didn’t know who YOU were at the time.”</p>
<p>“You displayed some fancy footwork and some showy lightsaber twirling, as I recall.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan coughed slightly. “Yes, well, my twirling days are over. I leave that to the younger generation.”</p>
<p>Padme rolled her eyes. “Oh, please, Obi-Wan! You make it sound like your ancient! I’m sorry, but 37 is not old!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly. “No, I’m not old yet. But I’m also not 25 anymore.”</p>
<p>It then dawned on Padme that Obi-Wan was four years older when she first met him than Anakin was now. That seemed strange. She remembered Obi-Wan being so young. Well, he had been young, but it just made Anakin seem to her now like a child! He IS five years younger than you, Dummy! “No, you’re better.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at that. “Frankly, I’m tired of talking about me. I’d like to hear about your childhood.”</p>
<p>Padme was flattered that Obi-Wan wanted to know more about her past. She told him about growing up on Naboo, about being groomed from a very young age to be a part of political life, but most especially about her pride and joy – her family.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan enjoyed hearing about Padme’s childhood and her close-knit family. “Your parents sound like wonderful people.”</p>
<p>“They are. I’d love for you to meet them! Actually, they’re on vacation right now. They’ll probably be stopping by Coruscant to see me on their way back to Naboo. You may get to meet them in a couple of weeks!”</p>
<p>“I’d like that.”</p>
<p>Padme was excited at the prospect. She knew that her parents would really like Obi-Wan. Padme glanced at the chrono and gasped. “Oh my goodness! It’s almost 5:00! I shouldn’t have kept you awake this long!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled up at her. “It was time well spent.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it was.” Padme happily snuggled herself under her blanket as Obi-Wan turned off the light. “At least you can get a couple of hours of sleep.”</p>
<p>“And not much more than that. I have a Council meeting at 8:00.” Obi-Wan didn’t really mind the lack of sleep. He had really enjoyed the conversation with Padme. “Goodnight, Padme. Or should I say good morning?”</p>
<p>Padme chuckled. “Either will do. Goodnight, Obi-Wan.” She almost wished they could just go on talking. The more she found out about Obi-Wan, the more she wanted to know.</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>As Anakin walked towards his transport, he considered waking Padme up to say goodbye. He quickly dismissed the idea, however. He had already sent a message to her holocom apologizing. It was definitely easier to apologize that way. Besides that, he was running late. Anakin didn’t want to have to try to explain to the Council why he missed his transport.</p>
<p>Guilt assailed Anakin for the way he left Padme the night before. Guilt was becoming a very common feeling for him lately. Why am I always lashing out at the people I love? As he exited the Temple, he saw Masters Yoda and Windu waiting to see him off. Oh, great. He bowed to them. “Masters.”</p>
<p>“Wanted to see you off, we did.” Yoda moved his hoverpad so he was eye to eye with Anakin. “Important this mission is.”</p>
<p>“Fembrak is a strategic planet. The outcome there could determine how things go throughout the rest of the Outer Rim.” Mace was very careful not to let any of his distrust for Anakin come through in his tone of voice.</p>
<p>“I understand, Masters. I will be cautious and let the Force guide me.”</p>
<p>Yoda pointed his stick at Anakin. “One thing clear must be. No major operational moves may you make without consulting Master Kenobi.”</p>
<p>Anger flared in Anakin. No matter what, it was always the same! He always had to consult Obi-Wan before he could make a move! It was like he had never taken the Trials!</p>
<p>Mace could sense Anakin’s anger. The last thing he wanted was for Anakin’s resentment of Obi-Wan to grow. “We have made this request of ALL field commanders. Obi-Wan is our main strategist. We want all operations to be coordinated through him. He’s the one who would know best where supplies and reinforcements are needed and to what degree they are needed.”</p>
<p>Anakin simmered down. “I understand, Masters.”</p>
<p>Yoda nodded solemnly. “May the Force be with you.”</p>
<p>“And with you.” Anakin took his leave of the two Council members and headed into his transport. He couldn’t shake the feeling that his life from this moment on would never be the same.</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Obi-Wan slowly came awake. The sun was peeking through the curtains. He did not feel very rested, but his mind seemed to think there was a reason to wake up. He groggily gazed up at the chrono…and shot upright, instantly alert. “Blast!”</p>
<p>Padme came awake quickly. “Hmm? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan grabbed his clean clothes. “I have to be up in the Council chamber in fifteen minutes!” He ran into the fresher.</p>
<p>Padme ran into the kitchen and threw a couple of slices of bread into the toaster. She quickly poured a glass of juice. When the toast was ready, she put the slices on a plate and slapped on some butter. She grabbed the glass of juice and the plate and went over to the fresher. She softly knocked on the door. “I have something for you to eat.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan had opted for the much faster sonic shower rather than his favored water shower. He had yet to put on his tunics and his pants weren’t even completely fastened, but he was in too much of a hurry to care about etiquette. Obi-Wan opened the door for Padme. “You’re a lifesaver!” He finished fastening his pants and grabbed a piece of toast. He crammed the toast into his mouth before grabbing his brown tunic.</p>
<p>Padme knew that Obi-Wan under normal circumstances would be embarrassed to have her standing there watching him get dressed. She couldn’t help but be very glad he was too hurried to care. She was rather enjoying the show. She had only been there one day, but she’d already seen a lot more of Obi-Wan than she ever thought she would. A part of her felt guilty. She really shouldn’t be enjoying this so much, but after all, she was only human!</p>
<p>Padme grinned as he pulled the brown tunic over his head. She got a nice view of his chest and his flat stomach. It was all she could do not to sigh with contentment. She quickly covered her grin as his head became visible again. She felt disappointed that he was all covered up again. Goodness, Padme! You’ve become a voyeur!</p>
<p>Obi-Wan took a large swig of the juice before shoving the other piece of toast into his mouth. He quickly donned his beige outer tunic and went out into the living area to get his utility belt. He swiftly gulped the last of the juice. “I better say goodbye to the children.” He went quickly to his room and said his goodbyes. Obi-Wan came back out and gave Padme a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks again for breakfast.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. You better get going. You only have five minutes!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan grinned as he grabbed his cloak. “I have to hurry without looking like I’m in a hurry. It’s an important skill for every Jedi to learn.”</p>
<p>Padme laughed. “Well, I certainly hope you’re good at it, because you now have four minutes!” She went to the door and watched as he took off down the hall. He gave her a wave before rounding the corner. If the rest of her time here with Obi-Wan was anything like the last twenty-four hours, things could get rather interesting indeed!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p>
<p>Padme switched off her holocom with a slight frown. Anakin had left her a message apologizing for his behavior the previous night. She was glad that he had apologized, but she was still terribly disappointed that he had reacted the way he did in the first place. Why was Anakin biting the heads off of the people who loved him the most? She pushed down her growing concern over her husband’s behavior and put on a smile as the children came out of their room for breakfast.</p>
<p>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Padme sat on the sofa early that afternoon reading about some of the upcoming senate business. The children were playing some of their games on the floor nearby. Padme jumped as the door buzzer sounded off. She answered the door and was surprised to see Masters Yoda and Windu on the other side.</p>
<p>“Master Yoda, Master Windu, please come in!” Padme gestured for them to enter. The children got up to greet them.</p>
<p>Mace smiled. “Thank you. Hello, children.”</p>
<p>“Hello, Master Windu. Master Yoda.”</p>
<p>“You may call me Mace, if you like.” He smiled down at the children and then turned to Padme. “And that goes for you as well.”</p>
<p>Padme returned his smile. “Alright, Mace. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”</p>
<p>Yoda maneuvered his hoverpad towards Padme. “Wondering we were if tour of the Temple you and the children would like?”</p>
<p>Devin started jumping up and down. “Oh, yes, please!” Kira and James looked like they had been offered the keys to a candy store. They eagerly nodded their heads.</p>
<p>Padme was just as excited as the children! She had hoped to get a chance to see more of the Temple – to see where and how the Jedi lived. “Oh, we would love it!”</p>
<p>Yoda and Mace took the small group all over the Temple. They showed them the huge eating hall, the exercise rooms, the commissary, meditation gardens, classrooms and were now approaching the training rooms. They were on the observation level, where one could look down into the training rooms and watch the lightsaber sparring.</p>
<p>Devin stood on his tiptoes to look over the rail and down into the room. “Is this where Obi-Wan practices?”</p>
<p>Yoda and Mace shared a smile. With every place they had shown them thus far, Devin had asked, ‘Is this where Obi-Wan eats? Is there where Obi-Wan exercises?’ Yoda glided over closer to the boy. “Yes, it is. Practiced he has in one of these rooms or another all of his life.”</p>
<p>Devin grinned as he gazed down at a couple of teenaged padawans sparring. “I bet Obi-Wan is the best, isn’t he?”</p>
<p>Padme threw Mace an amused look. Mace approached the glass. “Well, he is ONE of the best. As an offensive swordsman, he is definitely in the top ten.” He covered a grin as Devin frowned up at him. “But he is by far the best defensive swordsman in the Order.”</p>
<p>James knit his brow. “What is the difference?”</p>
<p>Mace had forgotten that he was talking to children. “Well, offensive means to go on the attack, to be the aggressor. Defensive means to use the lightsaber as a means of protection – either for oneself or someone else.” He chuckled lightly. “Obi-Wan can walk through a gale of blaster fire without getting so much as a scorch mark.”</p>
<p>“Wow!” Devin smiled proudly. “I knew he was the best!” Yoda smiled at the boy’s selective interpretation of Mace’s words.</p>
<p>Padme was intrigued. But now that Mace had explained, it made a lot of sense. Obi-Wan wasn’t an aggressive person. It made sense that he would excel at defense, rather than offense. It also made sense that Anakin excelled at offense rather than defense. Anakin definitely WAS aggressive!</p>
<p>“Come.” Yoda led them down the hallway. Padme looked around in awe. The size of the Temple was incredible! How long must it take for them to learn their way around? She had loved the meditation gardens. They were beautiful and had such diverse plants and flowers! They reminded Padme of the gardens at Theed Palace. She couldn’t get over the sense of peace that enveloped every corner of the Temple. She felt so safe and so relaxed here.</p>
<p>They all entered a lift and were taken down a few levels. They stopped in front of a wide-open entryway. There were a few steps down into a room filled with communications equipment, holomaps and charts. Standing in the center of the room at a large circular console was Obi-Wan. He was deep in conversation with the small image of a fellow Jedi via hololink.</p>
<p>Kira’s face brightened. She looked to be about ready to run and greet Obi-Wan when Padme put her hand on the girl’s shoulder to stay her. “Obi-Wan’s on an important call right now, Kira. We’ll have to wait until he’s done.” Padme watched the scene with interest. Obi-Wan was all business, pointing to things on a holomap – obviously laying out strategy with the field commander.</p>
<p>After a few moments, the image of the other Jedi winked out. Having been aware of his visitors the whole time, Obi-Wan turned to greet them with a smile. “And what brings you to this neck of the woods?”</p>
<p>Kira ran to Obi-Wan and threw herself into his arms. “We’re taking a t…a tu…</p>
<p>“Tour.” James pronounced for her.</p>
<p>“Yeah, tour of the Temple!”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s wonderful! Are you liking it so far?”</p>
<p>Kira nodded her head enthusiastically. Devin came over to Obi-Wan, bubbling with excitement. “I got to see where you practice and where you exercise and where you mm…mmee…where you go to think!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan laughed. “We use a lot of big words around here, don’t we? How about you, James? Are you enjoying the tour?”</p>
<p>A grin broke out on James’ face. “Yes. We saw the other kids in their classrooms and some older kids training with their lightsabers. I wish I could learn what their learning.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked thoughtful. “Well, I can’t allow you to use a lightsaber, but I can show you some basic moves with a training staff.”</p>
<p>“REALLY? You mean it?”</p>
<p>“I’ll reserve one of the training rooms for tomorrow evening.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Obi-Wan!” The smile on James’ face could light up the entire Temple.</p>
<p>Yoda floated over to Obi-Wan. “Take the children to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Master Windu and I will. Take Padme to see the Creche, you will.”</p>
<p>“But, Master…”</p>
<p>Yoda poked his stick into Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Do this, you will!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan knew better than to argue with the diminutive Council leader. “Yes, Master.” This really was NOT a good time for such an assignment. He had several field commanders waiting to hear from him in order to solidify plans for their particular operations. There was another batch of clones ready to be picked up from Kamino and he needed to finalize where they were to be sent. There just isn’t enough time in the day. He put Kira down so she could accompany Mace and Yoda.</p>
<p>“Come, children. Show you the most beautiful room in the whole Temple, we will.” Yoda turned back to Obi-Wan and Padme. “When done visiting the Creche, meet us in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, you will.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan watched them head down the hallway with a slight frown. “That little troll is up to something!”</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan!” Padme laughed.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan turned his twinkling eyes to her. “Well, he is! I know him too well. He’s up to something.”</p>
<p>Padme put her hand on his arm. “Nefarious plot by Yoda aside, you really don’t need to show me the Creche right now. I can tell you’re really busy.”</p>
<p>“Believe me, I do need to show you right now. I’d never hear the end of it if I didn’t.” Obi-Wan took her hand and looped her arm through his. “Besides, spending time with you isn’t exactly a chore.”</p>
<p>Padme smiled beautifully for him. Obi-Wan always had a way of making her feel…special. It had nothing to do with her being a senator and it wasn’t because she was attractive – the motives for most other people she had encountered. She enjoyed his company because she could be herself. There were no expectations and no demands. It was freeing.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan made himself focus on the here-and-now and not the never-ending list of responsibilities to which he needed to attend. He always enjoyed spending time with Padme, and he would make the most of this opportunity. The Creche was one of his pride and joy’s about the Order. It was a privilege to be the one to show it to her.</p>
<p>They entered into a large room, labeled ‘Infants.’ There were several Creche Leaders and a couple of padawans moving around the room, feeding the infants, rocking them, changing diapers. A kindly looking older woman took notice of the visitors. “Ah, Master Kenobi. I heard you were back. I knew that I’d probably be seeing you soon.”</p>
<p>Padme looked at Obi-Wan with a bit of surprise. “You come here often?”</p>
<p>The woman walked over to them. “Master Kenobi is a regular visitor – when he’s here at the Temple, that is.”</p>
<p>“Padme, this is one of the infant Creche Leaders, Glynda Holmes. Glynda, this is Senator Padme Amidala from Naboo.”</p>
<p>Glynda smiled kindly at Padme. “Yes, I’d heard that you were staying here with Master Kenobi for a while.” She turned to gaze fondly at Obi-Wan. “It doesn’t surprise me that you’re helping those kids.” She turned back to Padme. “He has a real soft spot for children.”</p>
<p>Padme smiled over at Obi-Wan. “So I’m discovering.”</p>
<p>Glynda swept her arm out. “Take a look around. We have a few new faces since you were last here, Obi-Wan.”</p>
<p>Padme looked around the room in awe. There had to be about twenty babies in the room! She went up to a crib that held a little human baby girl. She was contentedly playing with the mobile hanging just above her head.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan moved over to the other side of the crib. “Once a baby starts learning how to crawl, they are moved to the next level. Once they learn how to walk, they’re moved up another level. After that it goes by age.” He ran a finger gently down the little girl’s cheek. The infant quickly took hold of his finger.</p>
<p>Padme chuckled. “She has quite a grip!”</p>
<p>“Yes, she does.” Obi-Wan gazed down at the tiny form with wonder evident in his eyes. “It never ceases to amaze me, the miracle that is life. Can you believe that we were once this small?”</p>
<p>“I know what you mean. It is amazing.” Padme found herself just watching Obi-Wan – the gentle stroking of the tiny hand that held his finger, the child-like wonder in his eyes, the soft smile on his face. The scene warmed her heart and stirred some very strong emotions – emotions she was afraid to identify.</p>
<p>Padme finally tore her eyes from Obi-Wan and gazed around the room. The workers were very gentle, caring and busy about their tasks. There was an air of contentment and security in the room. It was also amazingly quiet. The only sounds she heard were cooing and gurgling, not crying. “I haven’t heard any of the babies cry.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked up at her. “The Creche Leaders are so in tune with the infants under their care that they can usually sense a problem before it gets to the point where the baby would normally cry.”</p>
<p>“That is incredible! I’ve never seen such content babies before!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan straightened up a bit. “Shall we go visit the other rooms? That is, if I can get my finger back!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p>
<p>Padme walked beside Obi-Wan as they headed for the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She had learned a lot in visiting the Creche. One thing was for sure – the children raised in the Temple were loved and cherished. They were normal, happy children. It had been interesting to visit the four and five year olds and see toys floating through the air! But one thing that really struck Padme was how much the children seemed to adore Obi-Wan. Whenever they had entered another room, excited children would run up to greet him.</p>
<p>Padme had spoken with one of the toddler Creche Leaders about the response of the children. The woman had said, ‘The children love Obi-Wan because he shows them that he cares. He takes an interest in their progress and makes them feel important. And it isn’t just the younglings who adore him. He is well-loved and respected by Jedi of all ages.’ Padme knew that to be true through what Anakin had told her. But Anakin had made it clear that he resented it. Padme now knew that there was no reason for Anakin to begrudge the respect and love Obi-Wan received from others. It had been earned.</p>
<p>“Here we are.” Obi-Wan gestured for Padme to enter the room first. Seeing the Room of a Thousand Fountains for the first time was a special occasion. He expectantly studied her face for her reaction.</p>
<p>Padme looked around and gaped. The room couldn’t even really be called a room it was so massive! It was breathtaking! It almost had the feel of a tropical rain forest, but without the stifling humidity. There literally were fountains of every size and shape imaginable. All the fountains were connected by streams of water, bubbling and flowing over rocks and down inclines. Small arched bridges allowed passage over the streams. The fountains and the pathway were surrounded by tropical trees, ferns and bushes. “Oh, Obi-Wan, it’s magnificent!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan grinned at her. “This isn’t even the best part!” He decided to take her the long way round to the highlight of the room.</p>
<p>Padme tightened her hold on his arm as they started down the curving path. “How in the world can you top this?”</p>
<p>“You’ll see.” Obi-Wan breathed in the clean, crisp air. Entering this room always rejuvenated him. He set a deliberately slow pace, wanting to lengthen his time with Padme in this peaceful setting. “This is probably my favorite place in the entire Temple. I’ve always loved it in here. There’s nothing like the sound of water to bring about a sense of inner quiet and contentment.”</p>
<p>“I know what you mean. I would spend hours by the waterfalls on Naboo. It gave me a good place to clear my mind and think things over. I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed that since being here on Coruscant.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled knowingly at her. “What? You don’t find our great city planet calming or quiet?”</p>
<p>Padme chuckled. “Not exactly!”</p>
<p>“Any time you would like to come here, feel free.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. That means a lot.” Padme had the feeling that she was going to need to clear her head and think about things while she was here. Walking arm in arm with Obi-Wan through this idyllic setting felt like something out of fairytale. She never wanted these moments to end. And that, in and of itself, could be a problem.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was thoroughly enjoying this quiet time with Padme, despite the fact that he really needed to get back to the Ops room. He felt very content in her company – in a way that was quite unexplainable to him. “I’m probably going to be getting home late today.”</p>
<p>Padme had a feeling that was coming. “Remember that Mace and Yoda are joining us for dinner this evening.”</p>
<p>“I remember. Will 7:00 be too late?”</p>
<p>“No. I’ll try to time it so that dinner is ready right when you get home.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled softly. “Thank you.” He was thoughtful for a moment. “I met with the head of the Republic Adoption Network this morning.”</p>
<p>“How did it go?”</p>
<p>“We had a bit of a disagreement on how best to go about finding Kira a home. She wants to use my name to draw attention to Kira’s plight, which is something I’m not willing to do.”</p>
<p>Padme studied his pensive face. “Not even if it would increase the chances of her being adopted?”</p>
<p>“The focus of the media attention would be on me, not on Kira. And that wouldn’t really help her.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I see.” Padme did understand. The media would probably focus all their attention on how wonderful Obi-Wan was for helping Kira, leaving Kira’s plight as a mere footnote. “But the media could still be useful in helping her to find a home.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan grinned mischievously. “Which is why I suggested that SHE go to the media to bring attention to Kira’s situation and keep my name out of it.”</p>
<p>“I should have known you would think of that.” Padme sighed contentedly as they strolled. “How is the search for the boys’ parents going?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been in contact with Naylon’s Prime Minister and two of the senators. They assure me that finding their parents will be a ‘high priority.’” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at that. “In politician-ese, that means ‘when I get around to it.’”</p>
<p>Padme giggled. “You really do love politicians, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Is it that obvious?” Obi-Wan grinned at her. “But I plan to make quite a nuisance of myself. They’ll get to the point where they’ll be willing to do just about anything to get rid of me.” Obi-Wan could tell that they were getting close to the others. “Prepare yourself for the highlight of the Room of a Thousand Fountains.”</p>
<p>Padme could hear the sound of rushing water. It sounded like there was a waterfall. As they headed down a small incline, the sight that opened up before them took her breath away. It was an indoor lake! And there WAS a good-sized waterfall that poured over huge rock formations and into the lake. All of the streams that meandered through the room fed into the lake from various locations, creating smaller waterfalls. She could see the shallows and also where it dropped off into deeper water. The lake was encompassed by many varieties beautiful plants and flowers.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan enjoyed watching Padme’s reaction. “I bet that someone is thinking of Naboo right now.”</p>
<p>Padme turned her happy smile to her friend. “As a matter of fact, I am. The beauty of this place is almost enough to make me think that I’m back home.”</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan!” This time it was Devin who ran and made a flying leap into his arms. “Yoda said that we can go swimming in here sometime! Will you and Padme take us? Huh? Will ya?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan chuckled as James and Kira ran over and joined in the pleading. “Okay, okay! I promise we’ll take you swimming.”</p>
<p>Padme leaned in towards Obi-Wan and whispered, “You old softie…”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan tried to look indignant. “Old?”</p>
<p>“Okay, young softie!”</p>
<p>“That’s better.” Obi-Wan nodded as Yoda and Mace came up to them.</p>
<p>“Enjoy visiting the Creche, did you?” Yoda looked rather pleased with himself, as he already knew the answer.</p>
<p>“I did very much. I learned a lot.” Padme turned back to Obi-Wan with a sly smile. “Do you have any pictures of yourself as a child?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan gazed at Padme with a questioning look. “A few. I’ll have to see if I can find them.” He had to wonder what that particular smile meant.</p>
<p>“Some pictures of Obi-Wan, I also have.” Yoda looked quite happy. “Bring them tonight, I will.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan opened his mouth to question the tiny Master about those pictures, but didn’t get the chance. Yoda quickly floated up the path towards the exit. “See you tonight, I will,” he called back.</p>
<p>Mace gazed at the disappearing form with narrowed eyes. That little troll is up to something!</p>
<p>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>When Obi-Wan got home that evening, Yoda and Mace were already there. He looked at the chrono. 7:20. Blast! The table was all set and everything looked ready. Obi-Wan greeted everyone, but made a beeline for the kitchen. Padme was obviously working to keep everything warm. Obi-Wan felt terrible! “Padme?”</p>
<p>Padme looked up after closing the oven door. She looked a tad frazzled. “Oh, good, you’re home!”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry I’m late! I was on a call that ran long. I should have kept a better watch on the time.”</p>
<p>Padme could tell that Obi-Wan really felt bad for being late. “It’s okay, Obi-Wan, I understand. Don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was relieved by her graciousness. “It smells wonderful!”</p>
<p>Padme gave him a wry smile. “What, no wisecracks about my cooking?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan grinned at her. “I figure I better not push it.”</p>
<p>Padme chuckled. “Good choice.” She started to get everything back out of the oven. Obi-Wan quickly moved to help her. Together they set everything out on the table. “Dinner’s ready.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan eyed the children as they hurried over to the table. “Some of us need to wash our hands first.” The children moved quickly to obey. He followed close behind to wash his own hands.</p>
<p>Yoda and Mace had watched the entire scene with interest. Mace glanced at Yoda, who had a warm smile on his face. Mace shook his head in amazement. In such a short time together, they seemed completely comfortable with one another and their situation. They were acting like a family! But more than that, they were acting like they’d been a family for a long time.</p>
<p>After an enjoyable dinner, everyone adjourned to the living room, with the exception of Obi-Wan and Mace, who volunteered to clean the kitchen. Padme sat eagerly near Yoda on the sofa. “You said you were going to bring pictures of Obi-Wan?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes.” Yoda used the Force to call a holodisk from the coffee table. “Many pictures of Obi-Wan I have, from an infant up to the present.”</p>
<p>Padme grinned. She didn’t know why she was so excited about this! The children gathered around, also excited to see the pictures. Padme leaned in as Yoda turned on the holodisk and displayed the first picture. She immediately recognized the eyes. They were just as vibrant as a baby! “What a cutie!”</p>
<p>James wrinkled his brow. “He sure didn’t have a lot hair, though.”</p>
<p>Yoda chuckled. “Slow to come in, his hair was.”</p>
<p>Padme could just see the reddish colored peach fuzz on his head. “How old was Obi-Wan when he first came to the Temple?”</p>
<p>“Four months old.” Yoda displayed the next picture.</p>
<p>Padme guessed him to be about six months old. He had a bit more hair. The next picture was at his one-year birthday party, thrown by the Creche leaders. He had a beautiful smile, even then. The pictures then went into Obi-Wan’s toddler years. Padme thought he looked absolutely angelic!</p>
<p>Mace and Obi-Wan came out of the kitchen and moved into the living area. Obi-Wan paused when he saw what had everyone’s attention. “Oh, geez.” Mace snickered at his friend’s reaction. Obi-Wan hated being the center of attention.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sat down next to Padme. Kira immediately plopped herself in his lap. Yoda was now on a picture of Obi-Wan at eight years of age. “Oh, boy, do I remember that day. That was the day we were to exhibit our science projects for the whole Temple to see. I was late and decided to run, even though my project was pretty bulky. I lost my balance and sent it flying down the stairs!”</p>
<p>Padme giggled behind her hand. “Oh, no! Were you able to make it up?”</p>
<p>Yoda poked his finger towards Obi-Wan. “Saw the whole thing, I did. Learned he did, not to run in the Temple!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan snorted. “Boy, did I! Not only did I have to pick up, by hand, the gazillion scattered pieces of my destroyed project, but I also had to run three miles around the large exercise room AND do the entire project all over again!”</p>
<p>Mace smiled knowingly. “Yeah, Yoda always was a major task master! Believe me, I know!”</p>
<p>“Hmph. Needed it, you often did.” Yoda hit the button to show the next picture.</p>
<p>Padme smiled at the young boy in the picture. Obi-Wan looked to be about eleven. He was adorable! She couldn’t get over how sweet and innocent he looked. She glanced over at Obi-Wan, who had his chin resting lightly on Kira’s head. Well, I guess some things never change.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10</p>
<p>A couple of days later, Padme sat on the sofa reading through more senate memos. She and Obi-Wan had settled into a routine. It was a routine she rather liked. She knew she was getting a glimpse of what having a family could feel like. But would having a family with Anakin ever be this comfortable? This ordinary? This wonderful? For the first time, Padme felt like she understood what it must have been like for her parents. But that thought also made her heart ache. On her wedding day, Padme had harbored high hopes that she could experience with Anakin the kind of companionship her parents enjoyed. Those hopes had gone largely unfulfilled.</p>
<p>And here she was, just a few days with Obi-Wan and she finally felt like she understood. Padme put down her datapad with a sigh. These thoughts were taking her in a direction she was not willing to go. It was all too depressing. Instead, she picked up the holodisk that Obi-Wan had dug out at her insistence. She turned it on and flipped through the pictures again. She stopped on a picture of Obi-Wan with Qui-Gon. It couldn’t have been taken too long before their fateful mission to Naboo.</p>
<p>Padme smiled at the height difference. Obi-Wan wasn’t exactly short, but he always seemed to be around people who towered over him. Qui-Gon, Anakin, Mace – they were all several inches taller than Obi-Wan. The interesting thing was that it did nothing to diminish Obi-Wan’s impact. You would think that impressive height would be enough to draw one’s attention first. But Obi-Wan had qualities that just naturally drew attention to him. First among those being his looks. One would have to be blind to not notice his attractive features. But in addition to that, there was his…light. He just seemed to radiate goodness and even innocence.</p>
<p>Padme studied Obi-Wan’s features. He was so young, so fresh-faced! Her eyes fell on that wonderful cleft in his chin. It had been twelve years since she’d seen him clean-shaven. She found herself intensely curious as to what he would look like clean-shaven NOW. Padme sat back on the couch, wondering about her own curiosity. She wanted to know everything she could about Obi-Wan – past, present and future. The question was why?</p>
<p>Again, Padme decided that she didn’t want to go there. She decided to get up and start dinner. She loved this time of the day, knowing that Obi-Wan would soon be home. The two of them were planning on going over their schedules together that evening. Padme had some senate meetings coming up and they needed to work out who could watch the children when.</p>
<p>The children came out of their room and went into the living area. They had been reading together most of the afternoon. The children loved this time of the day as well. They eagerly anticipated Obi-Wan’s arrival each evening. Kira and Devin plopped down on the sofa while James switched on the holovid. It was tuned to a news station. They heard the anchor saying, ‘In some breaking news, Anakin Skywalker has already saved the day on the planet Fembrak.’</p>
<p>Padme heard Anakin’s name and quickly walked into the living area. She saw that James was about to change the station. “No, wait. I want to hear this.” She watched a reporter walking among some blasted out buildings. ‘Anakin Skywalker, who only arrived here on Febrak yesterday, quickly moved in with his starfighter and knocked out Separatist bunkers on the outskirts of this capitol city of Trizon. These bunkers, which seemed by many to be impenetrable, caused heavy damage and casualties here over the last week or so. But thanks to some fancy flying and shooting by our own Anakin Skywalker, those bunkers are now history. Kip, back to you.’</p>
<p>“Okay, James. You can change the channel now.” Padme walked back into the kitchen. Anakin is probably thrilled with the media attention he’s getting. She was rather uncomfortable with his hunger for attention. The media always overdid things and this would probably be a classic case. But Anakin was probably eating it up. He loved being the center of attention. Even though she hadn’t said so to Obi-Wan, her opinion of the media wasn’t much better than his. Padme had the feeling Anakin would be calling her and Obi-Wan tonight, just to make sure they knew about his heroism.</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Obi-Wan put his drink on the table and went to get his daily calendar. The children were now in bed and he and Padme were about to go over their schedules together. As he set the datapad on the table, his holocom started to beep. He knew who it was before he even answered. A small image of his former padawan’s face appeared. “Hello, Anakin,”</p>
<p>“Hello, Master. I’ve arrived safely.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’ve heard that you’ve kept yourself busy in your short time there. That was a fine job you did with those bunkers, Anakin.”</p>
<p>Anakin’s face practically glowed with pleasure. “Thank you, Master. The extra troops you diverted have arrived. The heavy equipment is still trickling in.”</p>
<p>“It should be more than a trickle shortly. If you feel you need more, let me know.” Obi-Wan turned as Padme came up next to him. “I’ll let you and Padme talk. Keep up the good work, Anakin.” He grabbed his sleep clothes and went into the fresher. He felt like getting comfortable and it would give Padme and Anakin some privacy.</p>
<p>Anakin smiled even larger as his wife came into view. “Hi.”</p>
<p>“Hi.”</p>
<p>“Padme, I’m sorry again for the way I behaved before I left. Do you forgive me?”</p>
<p>Padme took a deep breath. “Yes, I forgive you.”</p>
<p>“I miss you so much!”</p>
<p>“I miss you, too,” Padme replied automatically. Did she really mean it? “You’re quite the media sensation right now.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. Can you believe it?” Anakin was thrilled! “This is my first truly solo mission and it’s gotten off to a great start!” His dreams were coming true! The Chancellor had been right!</p>
<p>Padme wanted to be happy for him, but a part of her knew that a Jedi shouldn’t be enjoying such acclaim. “Be careful of the media, Anakin. They can be quite fickle.”</p>
<p>Anakin’s smile quickly turned into a frown. Why couldn’t Padme just let him enjoy this? “All they’re doing is reporting the facts.”</p>
<p>Yeah, right. “All I’m saying is that the media can attach themselves to one media darling one minute, and then dump that one and find another the next minute. Don’t rest your joy in the media attention. Rest it in the fact that you did your duty well. You don’t need the media to tell you that you’re a hero. You should know that already.”</p>
<p>Anakin’s smile quickly returned. “Oh, I understand all that.” But it isn’t going to stop me from enjoying having ALL the media attention, rather than having to share it with Obi-Wan. “How are things going there? Are the kids driving you nuts yet?”</p>
<p>“The children have been quite lovely, actually. I’m enjoying my time with them.”</p>
<p>Are you enjoying your time with Obi-Wan? That’s what I really want to know. “How are you liking the Temple?”</p>
<p>Padme couldn’t help the joyful smile that spread across her face. “I’m loving it here! I’m learning so much about the Jedi. It’s really incredible!”</p>
<p>Anakin was taken aback at Padme’s enthusiasm. He hadn’t seen her this happy in…actually, he couldn’t remember when he’d EVER seen her this happy. His heart clenched. Is it learning about the Jedi that is making her so happy or is it being with Obi-Wan? He felt his earlier joy melt away as the Chancellor’s words to him returned. ‘They just seem very comfortable with each other – for a Jedi Master and a Senator.’ “I’m glad you’re having a good time. I better go, Padme. I love you.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Anakin. I love you, too.” Padme turned off the holocom with a pensive frown. She had noticed Anakin’s abrupt change in disposition. Why would her being happy about something bring about that reaction in him? Why wouldn’t he enjoy seeing her so happy? Padme’s thoughts were interrupted as Obi-Wan came out of the fresher. A smile found its way back onto her face. “Ah, I see you opted for comfort.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan grinned at her. “If I had my choice, this would be this Jedi uniform.”</p>
<p>“Not a bad choice, at that. In fact, I think I’ll join you.” Padme picked up her own sleep clothes and headed for the fresher.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan and Padme settled themselves next to each other at the dining table. Obi-Wan had set out drinks and snacks for them, which they both dug into eagerly. Padme was glad that he was a fellow junk food junkie. Anakin was big on health food and always working out. He was very proud of his muscular physique and worked hard to keep it the way he wanted it. As with everything else, Obi-Wan was quite different. He wasn’t overly muscular and didn’t care to be. He was in great shape, of course. But his body was built to be slender and he was content with that. It also gave him the advantage of being able to eat whatever he wanted. And from what she could see, he had a bottomless stomach.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan always enjoyed the evenings. He enjoyed spending time with the children, but he enjoyed the time alone with Padme most of all. They were in sync on many levels, and that brought about a sense of comfort and genuine companionship that he hadn’t felt with many people. “I have a meeting with the military ops oversight committee at the senate building tomorrow morning at 9:00.”</p>
<p>Padme grabbed a few more chips out of the bowl. “That works perfectly. My meeting doesn’t start until 1:00 tomorrow afternoon.”</p>
<p>“Any conference calls I need to make could be done from here.” Obi-Wan was thoughtful as he took a drink of juice. “You know, I could probably do a lot of my work from here. I could transfer all the data charts and maps to my computer and set up the multiple hololinks I’d need.”</p>
<p>Padme’s spirit soared. She could spend even more time with Obi-Wan if he did that! “Do you really think that would work for you?”</p>
<p>“At first, I didn’t think so. But the children are so well-behaved and such a joy to be around, I think it would work nicely.”</p>
<p>“That would be great! Then all we’d have to worry about covering is the occasional meetings, strategy sessions and senate debates! And if any of those overlap each other, I’m sure Yoda or Mace would be happy to watch the kids for us.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was quite pleased by her obvious delight to have him around more. “I’m sure they would. So, let’s see if we have any overlapping meetings, shall we?” They found that in the next week, they only had one instance where they would both be gone. They agreed to talk to Yoda and Mace about that tomorrow. Obi-Wan looked up as he felt Padme staring at him.</p>
<p>A wicked looking smile crept up Padme’s face. “Would you do me a really big favor?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan had a feeling from her smile and the sickly sweet tone of her voice that he wasn’t going to like her request. “What?”</p>
<p>Padme knew that she would probably have to play a little dirty to get her wish, but she was willing. “Will you shave your beard?”</p>
<p>“What? Why?”</p>
<p>“Please, Obi-Wan! I just want to see what you look like underneath all that hair.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was baffled. “You know what I look like.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen you without a beard in twelve years! I want to see what you look like NOW. Please?” Padme continued the sickly sweet tone and batted her eyelashes for effect.</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“PLEASE, Obi-Wan?” Padme could tell he was close to giving in.</p>
<p>“I just don’t understand…”</p>
<p>“Please?” Padme decided to add what she hoped would be the clincher. “For me?”</p>
<p>Pause. “Oh, all right!” Obi-Wan laughed as she squealed in delight and hugged him. “I’m beginning to think it’s impossible to say no to you.”</p>
<p>Padme released him and looked at his ironic smile. Hmm, I’ll have to remember that. “Tomorrow morning?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Obi-Wan unconsciously rubbed at his beard. It had become such a part of him.</p>
<p>“It will grow back, Obi-Wan.”</p>
<p>He smiled sheepishly. “I know.”</p>
<p>Padme was now very excited for the morning! She was going to make sure he got up in plenty of time to get it done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11</p>
<p>Padme’s little alarm sounded and she quickly turned it off. She practically jumped off the sofa in her eagerness to get the day started. As she quickly folded her blankets, she heard a moan coming from the floor. Padme knelt beside Obi-Wan and chuckled lightly. He was lying on his stomach with his face turned towards her. His hair was askew and the blanket was pulled snugly around his neck. He almost looked like a little boy. Padme shook his shoulder. “Time to get up.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes and peeked at the chrono. “Oh, Padme!” He promptly covered his head with the blanket. He was usually an early riser, but he now stayed up late every night talking with Padme. It was getting harder to get up in the morning. His muffled voice filtered through the covering. “Wake me up in another hour.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no you don’t! You’re going to get up and shave like you promised!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan didn’t move. “It will not take me that long to shave!”</p>
<p>Why you stubborn bantha! Padme tried to yank the blanket up, but he had too tight a grip on it. She pondered what she could do to get the recalcitrant Jedi Master up, when it struck her. She poised her hand at the edge of the blanket near his side. I sure hope you’re ticklish. She then quickly stuck her hand underneath and started to move her fingers up his exposed side.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s arms flew down to protect his sides. “Padme!”</p>
<p>Aha, you are ticklish! With his arms now protecting his sides, Padme was able to pull the blanket off. Then she attacked both his sides with her nimble fingers. Obi-Wan started to giggle as he tried to stop her. It was one of the cutest sounds she’d ever heard!</p>
<p>Obi-Wan tried to roll away, but she grabbed his shirt and kept up the assault. “Padme!”</p>
<p>“Are you going to get up?”</p>
<p>“You…have a…sadistic…streak!”</p>
<p>When Obi-Wan tried to wiggle away, Padme moved without even thinking about what she was doing. She quickly straddled his back, held him down with her weight and continued to tickle him.</p>
<p>“St…(giggle). St…op. (fits of giggles) Pleeease!”</p>
<p>“Will you get up?”</p>
<p>Tears were now running down Obi-Wan’s face. “Yes!”</p>
<p>Padme halted her fingers and Obi-Wan relaxed underneath her. Padme suddenly realized the somewhat compromising position they were in. She quickly got up and flushed with embarrassment. Luckily, Obi-Wan was still on his stomach – wiping the tears off his face and calming his breathing. Good going, Padme! Maul the man, why don’t you?</p>
<p>Obi-Wan flopped over onto his back. “YOU are evil.”</p>
<p>“It’s a trait I try to keep well-hidden.” Seeing Obi-Wan lying like that almost tempted Padme to maul him again. What is the matter with me? She hastily moved toward the kitchen. “You have an appointment with the fresher.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan propped himself up on his elbows with a grin. “Wait a minute, I can’t shave. I don’t have a razor.”</p>
<p>Padme called out from the kitchen. “Look outside in the hallway.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan lifted his eyebrows in question. He got up, opened the front door and found a small box. He brought it back in and opened it up. Inside was a razor, shaving cream, aftershave and haircutting scissors. “You’re sneaky as well as sadistic and evil.”</p>
<p>Padme stood in the doorway to the kitchen with a wide grin on her face. “I took the liberty of making a call to the commissary last night.” She pointed to the fresher. “Now get to work! I’ll make breakfast while you shave.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan grumbled as he moved towards the fresher. “And I thought Yoda was a task master!”</p>
<p>“Let me see you before you take a shower.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks and slowly turned back to her, one eyebrow cocked in question.</p>
<p>Padme blushed furiously when she realized how that must have sounded. “I mean, let me see how you look clean-shaven before you take your shower.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan grinned wickedly at her and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Your wish is my command.” He worked not to laugh as she turned an even deeper shade of red.</p>
<p>Padme’s wide eyes followed him as he went into the fresher. Oh, Obi-Wan, do you have any idea what you’re doing to me? She was finding everything about him confoundedly attractive. Okay, so it took living with him and seeing him half-naked before she had been able to see what other women saw in the span of a minute with him fully clothed! But now that she’d been bitten by the Obi-Wan bug, she wondered if there was an antidote.</p>
<p>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Padme was setting the timer on the oven when she heard Obi-Wan emerge from the fresher. Her heart sped up in anticipation. She took a deep breath and headed out of the kitchen. That breath immediately caught in her throat when she saw Obi-Wan, still dressed in his sleep clothes.</p>
<p>“Okay, Senator, as you requested…” Obi-Wan self-consciously stroked his chin. “It’s not exactly the face I remember.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s better.” Padme didn’t mean to say that out loud, but it was the truth. Obi-Wan was even more handsome now then he was at twenty-five. His face had filled out a bit. It was more rugged and less boyish. That wonderful cleft in his chin was just as prominent as ever. Padme would never have thought this possible, but his eyes were even more piercing without the beard. “Age has been very kind to you, Obi-Wan.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>Padme had to smile at his blush. “You look quite a bit younger than thirty-seven without that beard.”</p>
<p>“That’s one of the reasons why I grew the beard all those years ago. I got tired of people asking me if I was truly old enough to have a padawan.”</p>
<p>“Considering Anakin is now a Knight, I should think that reason has expired.”</p>
<p>“I guess I’ve grown used to having it.”</p>
<p>“It can be good to shake up our routines once in a while and do something different.”</p>
<p>“I think I’ve shaken things up quite a bit recently.”</p>
<p>“That you have.” Padme looked at Obi-Wan with a sly smile. “Care to shake things up just a bit more?”</p>
<p>“I’ll probably regret asking this…But what do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Let me cut your hair.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s hand automatically went up to his hair. “I don’t need a haircut.”</p>
<p>“Just a trim. I’m really good at it. I used to cut hair for my family all the time.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smelled a delicious odor coming from the kitchen. “What’s for breakfast? It smells wonderful.”</p>
<p>Padme smiled brightly. “I made us some coffee cake.”</p>
<p>“I’ll make you a deal. Cook some bacon, nice and crispy, and make a strong pot of coffee to go with the coffee cake, and I’ll let you TRIM my hair.”</p>
<p>“Deal.” Padme picked up the scissors and a comb. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled the reluctant Jedi out onto the balcony. She moved one of the chairs by the wall out to the center. “Sit.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan put his hands on his hips, eyes sparkling. “Do you order all your friends around like this?”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Padme acted like she had to ponder on that. “Pretty much.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan grinned as he sat down. “Thought so.” He turned back to Padme suddenly. “Do NOT make me look like a padawan!”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry! I would never do that to you.” Padme ran her fingers through his hair to test the length. It was very soft. “Oh, you might want to take off your shirt. Otherwise, it’s going to be completely covered in hair.” A good excuse to see him shirtless again!</p>
<p>Obi-Wan nodded and began unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it off and slung it over the wall of the balcony. “All right.” As Padme set to work, he looked down warily at the hair falling down beside him. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. Good. It doesn’t look like she’s getting too carried away.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m done.” Padme watched as he stood up and tried to wipe the hair off his torso. “Here, let me get your back.” She brushed the hair off his smooth back and shoulders. She resolutely kept her hands from going below his mid-back, but she couldn’t keep her eyes from going lower. On top of everything else, he has a nice butt! “I think we got most of it.”</p>
<p>When they went back into the apartment, Obi-Wan quickly headed for the fresher. Padme followed him in, wanting to see his reaction. He ran his fingers through his shorter hair. “Not bad. I may keep you on staff.”</p>
<p>Padme went and sat on the counter in front of Obi-Wan. “Shall I resign from the senate right away?”</p>
<p>“Why not? But you do realize you’d have to accompany me from planet to planet, battlefield to battlefield.”</p>
<p>Getting to be with Obi-Wan all the time – it really didn’t sound like a horrible prospect to Padme. “It would be a switch from my current, cushy position, but I think I could handle it.” She put her fingers in his hair and lifted up a bit. “You have thick hair. With it being shorter now, you could give it a bit of lift. You could use your fingers and a bit of hair gel or mousse.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked at her askance. “You expect me to SYLE my hair? Carry hair gel around with me on missions?”</p>
<p>Padme giggled. “It’s actually quite practical. You wouldn’t have to worry about your hair falling in your eyes while your fighting.”</p>
<p>“I want wash and go hair, thank you very much.”</p>
<p>“I think I know the real reason you’re reluctant to style your hair.”</p>
<p>“And that is?”</p>
<p>“It would be harder to run your fingers through your hair. You do that when you’re nervous or embarrassed and when you’re thinking.”</p>
<p>“I do?”</p>
<p>Padme grinned at Obi-Wan as she hopped down. “Yes, you do. Go ahead and take your shower. I’ll get the bacon and the coffee going.”</p>
<p>A while later, Obi-Wan walked out of the fresher fully dressed. He walked straight to the front door and opened it as Mace Windu came up.</p>
<p>“Oh, no!” Mace gaped as he looked at his now beardless friend.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked slightly irritated. “What do you mean, ‘Oh, no?’”</p>
<p>Mace nodded at Padme as she came out of the kitchen. “You know bloody well what I mean! Did you learn nothing in that whole brouhaha after you killed the Sith?”</p>
<p>Padme looked at Mace in confusion. “What brouhaha?”</p>
<p>Mace cut off Obi-Wan’s protest. “He became quite the Temple celebrity after the incidents on Naboo. He was always popular with the female population of the Temple, but his celebrity upon returning from Naboo elevated that interest exponentially.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was pink. “It was not that bad!”</p>
<p>Mace snorted. “Yes, it was. You’ve always had that effect on the opposite sex, and not just within the Temple. When you were a child, every woman who came into contact with you wanted to adopt you. As you grew older, however, they stopped wanting to adopt you and started wanting to…”</p>
<p>“MACE!” Obi-Wan looked mortified. He threw Padme a withering look when she burst into laughter.</p>
<p>Mace looked the perfect picture of innocence. “What?” He loved teasing his overly-humble and easily embarrassed friend. “You’ve got a meeting at the senate building, right? The media is going to go nuts over you.”</p>
<p>“Surely the media has more important things to worry about then whether or not I shaved this morning!”</p>
<p>Mace looked at Obi-Wan like one would look at a naïve child. “The media reports on EVERYTHING you and Anakin do! Mark my words, Obi-Wan, this is going to make the Temple incident seem like a walk in the park!”</p>
<p>Padme suddenly had a bad feeling about this. She hadn’t even thought of the media or how they would react to seeing a clean-shaven, younger-looking and even-more-gorgeous General Kenobi. What if she was the cause of Obi-Wan being caught in a media firestorm?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12</p>
<p>Obi-Wan headed toward the stairs that led to the main entrance of the senate building. The Chancellor was standing at the base of the stairs being interviewed by several reporters. A reporter facing Obi-Wan’s direction noticed his approach. She squinted as she tried to see who was heading their way. “Is that General Kenobi?”</p>
<p>The other reporters turned as one to look at the approaching Jedi. “That IS the General!” The Chancellor suddenly found himself standing alone, watching the group of reporters race over to Obi-Wan. His annoyance quickly turned to amusement as the reporters and cameramen flocked around the general. Palpatine couldn’t help but notice the starry-eyed look in the eyes of the women reporters.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan pasted a polite smile on his face. He gave as many non-answers as he dared. “I apologize, ladies and gentlemen, but I don’t want to be late for my meeting. If you’ll excuse me…” He bowed to the group and quickly made his way to the steps. He again bowed slightly as he approached Palpatine. “Chancellor.”</p>
<p>“Master Kenobi.” The Chancellor walked beside Obi-Wan up the steps, giving him a sidelong glance. He decided to keep any comments about the young Master’s appearance to himself. He would be joining Obi-Wan in the meeting with the oversight committee. He sat in on every meeting having to do with the war. “I’m sure you’ve heard of Anakin’s achievements thus far on Fembrak.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I have. I’m sure that it’s just a glimpse of what he will accomplish in his time there.”</p>
<p>Palpatine caught the note of pride in Obi-Wan’s voice. He was amazed yet again at how easy it was to manipulate Anakin’s thoughts and viewpoint. Anyone could see the affection and the pride Obi-Wan had for his former apprentice, but it seemed that Anakin himself was blind to it. All the better for me!</p>
<p>All eyes were on the Chancellor’s bewitching companion as they entered the massive building and walked through the hallways. Palpatine could hear the comments of people as they passed. ‘Is that General Kenobi?’ ‘He looks so young!’ ‘He’s GORGEOUS!’ ‘Oh, my!’ A part of him again wished he could turn Obi-Wan to the Dark Side. If he were on my side, I’d have the female half the galaxy in my pocket by proxy.</p>
<p>As the meeting with the oversight committee came to a close, the Chancellor watched as senators quickly swirled around Obi-Wan. He was genuinely fascinated by the young Master’s charisma. Anakin commanded attention wherever he went, as well. But that attention was based on his renown – his actions on the battlefield and in his starfighter. The attention Obi-Wan always seemed to garner was…personal. People were attracted to HIM.</p>
<p>Palpatine enjoyed studying people, watching their reactions and interactions. He did this with a great deal of scorn most times. Most people were really quite pathetic in his view. Interesting, but pathetic. He did not watch this young man with any scorn. Even though the Jedi were his sworn enemy, he held a begrudging respect for Obi-Wan. He decided that he would accompany the young General out of the senate building. Undoubtedly, word had spread amongst the media of General Kenobi’s transformation. It would be quite interesting to see how this humble man would react to the attention.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was finally able to extricate himself from the attentive group of senators. All he wanted to do was get away from this building to a place of relative anonymity. He was extremely uncomfortable with his celebrity. He never liked being the center of attention. And this was way, way too much attention for his taste. Obi-wan noticed the Chancellor waiting for him.</p>
<p>“It seems things are progressing well against the Separatists. That is very good to hear.” Palpatine gestured towards the door. “I have some personal errands that need attending. May I accompany you outside?”</p>
<p>“By all means.” Obi-Wan opened the door for the Chancellor and paused as he stepped out into the hallway. He was suddenly the main attraction in a hallway lined with people. These people suddenly tried to look like there was actually a purpose for their presence – a purpose other than gawking at this very attractive General. Obi-Wan did his best to hide his discomfort as they started down the long hallway. Why me?</p>
<p>When they finally made it to the large transparisteel doors leading outside, Obi-Wan froze as he took in the spectacle outside. Congregated at the bottom of the stairs was one of the largest gatherings of journalists he’d ever seen. “You’ve got to be kidding me!”</p>
<p>Palpatine gazed at the crowd with barely veiled amusement. “My, my, my. You certainly know how to draw attention to yourself.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan gave him an exasperated look. “So it would seem.” He tried to release his near-panic into the Force. Mace will NEVER let me live this down! Obi-Wan continued to stand there, trying to build up the courage to face one of his worst nightmares.</p>
<p>“Master Kenobi, you have faced down Sith, legions of Separatists, masses of droids, enemy fighters…What’s a few journalists?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan continued to stare out the door with a frown. “I think I’d rather face a legion of Separatists.”</p>
<p>“Well, pretend that’s what they are. Then just dive in!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan turned to the Chancellor with an ironic smile. “And hack through them with my lightsaber?”</p>
<p>For the first time in he couldn’t remember how long, Palpatine let out a genuine laugh. Now THAT I’d like to see! “That might be a bit drastic, but certainly effective.” A sleek speeder car pulled right up to the doors. “Ah, there is my transport. I could give you a ride to the parking area.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sighed heavily. “No, thank you. I’ll face the music.” He took a deep breath and stepped outside. “Well, good day, Chancellor.”</p>
<p>“Good day to you, Master Kenobi.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stepped around the transport and headed down the stairs. The journalists immediately saw who was heading their way and started running up the stairs. Padme, you are in so much trouble…</p>
<p>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Feeling exhausted and just a tad cranky, Obi-Wan entered into his apartment. He saw Padme getting up from the sofa. He slowly walked over to stand in front of her. He just stood there looking down at her, arms folded across his chest.</p>
<p>Padme fidgeted under that gaze. It wasn’t that she was intimidated in any way. She was actually rather taken with how sexy the man looked when he was irritated. I have a one-track mind! “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan. I didn’t even consider how the media might react to seeing you like this!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sat down on the sofa with a sigh. “Neither did I.” He turned to Padme as she sat down beside him. “Next time, don’t even bother trying to bat those doe eyes at me!”</p>
<p>Padme did exactly that. “Who me,” she asked innocently.</p>
<p>“Yes, you!” Obi-Wan was trying very hard to keep the stern expression on his face.</p>
<p>Padme continued batting her eyes. “You know you want to forgive me.”</p>
<p>The corner of his mouth twitched. Despite his best efforts, the laughter finally came out. “All right, I forgive you. Just stop that!” He pointed an accusing finger at her. “But you owe me big time!”</p>
<p>“Oh, do I? What do you have in mind?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan lounged back against the cushion with a self-satisfied smile. “For starters, a HUGE gourmet dinner, topped off by a rich, disgustingly sweet dessert. French toast for breakfast tomorrow morning. Plenty of snacks, since I’m going to be home more.”</p>
<p>Padme shook her head. “Is your appetite ever satisfied?”</p>
<p>A mischievous glint entered Obi-Wan’s eyes. “That depends.” He got up and went into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Padme would never have pegged Obi-Wan as a flirt before this time at the Temple! But she also realized that he probably only allowed himself to act like that with someone he knew well and trusted – someone with whom the boundaries were already set. A part of her couldn’t help but be disappointed at that thought. In Obi-Wan’s mind, the boundaries were set and he wouldn’t cross them. Padme frowned at that. Why would I be disappointed by that? Aren’t my boundaries with Obi-Wan set? If nothing else, at least she’d get to enjoy flirting with him.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan came back out with a half-finished glass of juice. “Where are the children?”</p>
<p>“They went with Yoda. The crechlings have free time right now, and he thought they would enjoy playing with other children.”</p>
<p>“Oh, good.” Obi-Wan went over to his desk to make sure he had all the equipment he would need to do his job from there. “When are you leaving for your meeting?”</p>
<p>“Oh, in about forty minutes. There are some leftovers from lunch in the refrigerator if you’re hungry.” Padme laughed. “Of course you’re hungry! You’re always hungry!”</p>
<p>“Not ALWAYS.” Obi-Wan grinned wickedly. “I’m sure I won’t be after the big meal you’re going to feed me tonight.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see.” Padme watched as he pulled up several maps on a very large screen. He then tested the hololink and frowned. Padme watched with an amused smile as he crawled underneath his desk to check the connections. “I saw the news right before you got home. You’ve become the top story.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan snorted. “Every blasted journalist on Coruscant had to have been at the senate building when I left. It took me over an hour to get to my speeder! Considering there’s a war on, they are certainly hard up for headlines.”</p>
<p>The door buzzer sounded off and Padme went to answer it. She chuckled as she heard Obi-Wan muttering complaints underneath the desk. “Master Windu, I mean, Mace, please come in.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead and say it,” Obi-Wan groused as he crawled out from under his desk.</p>
<p>Mace feigned innocence. “Say what?”</p>
<p>“You are going to milk this for all it’s worth, aren’t you?” Obi-Wan glared at his friend. “Just say what you’re dying to say.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you mean the fact that I predicted everything as it is coming topass? The media’s feeding frenzy, bringing work in the senate building to a stand-still, pictures showing up all over the holonet…”</p>
<p>“Oh, geez!” Obi-Wan raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.</p>
<p>Mace stood there with a smug smile. “Well, at least you had all your clothes on this time.”</p>
<p>Padme perked up. “What? What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Nothing!” Obi-Wan shot Mace a warning look. “Don’t you have someplace to be?”</p>
<p>Mace ignored Obi-Wan and turned to Padme. “A picture of Obi-Wan in his swimming shorts became quite the hot-selling item here in the Temple.”</p>
<p>“Oh, really?” Padme glanced at her now-crimson friend. “Are there any still around?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes. In fact, I still have one that I confiscated off one of the padawans. I figured I could use it for blackmail material someday. Would you like to see it?”</p>
<p>“I certainly would!”</p>
<p>“Are you two quite finished yet?” Obi-Wan looked rather irritated. “I’m glad you’re…Oh, no.”</p>
<p>Mace grinned from ear to ear as he went to open the door. Yoda soon floated in on his hoverpad, a knowing look on his face.</p>
<p>“Saw the news, I did…”</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Chancellor Palpatine went to answer his holocom, knowing full-well who would be calling. “Anakin, my boy. How are things on Fembrak?”</p>
<p>Anakin’s mouth was held in a tight line. “They’re fine. Have you seen the news today?”</p>
<p>Palpatine smiled inwardly. “I didn’t have to. I was with Obi-Wan the entire time he was here at the senate building.”</p>
<p>Anakin growled in frustration. “I wasn’t even in the headlines for a full day! Here I come and save the capitol city on my first day here, and Obi-Wan bumps me out of the top spot because he shaved!”</p>
<p>“Yes, his looks seem to garner a lot of attention.” Palpatine tapped his finger against his chin thoughtfully. “It does beg the question. Why did he shave his beard? Why now?”</p>
<p>Anakin suddenly looked pained. “You’re not suggesting that he did it to impress Padme?” He hated the fact that the Chancellor had voiced his own question. But, surely Obi-Wan wouldn’t do that!</p>
<p>“I’m not suggesting anything. I’m just a little curious.”</p>
<p>“I can’t tell you how many times I suggested he shave the stupid thing! But he would never do it.”</p>
<p>“Maybe he wasn’t properly motivated before.” Palpatine wanted to let that thought fester in Anakin’s mind. “This media attention Obi-Wan is receiving will be short-lived. You just keep being the hero there on Fembrak. You’ll get your rightful spot back.”</p>
<p>Anakin just nodded. He wasn’t so sure. More than ever, he was plagued with worry over the time Obi-Wan and Padme were spending together. Half the known galaxy seemed to think Obi-Wan irresistible. Would Padme be an exception?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13</p>
<p>Padme entered back into the Temple early that evening, followed by C3PO. He was loaded down with bags of food. Padme had decided to buy the promised gourmet meal, rather than attempt to cook it herself. She had also stopped at her favorite grocer for odds and ends that the Temple commissary didn’t carry. Padme had splurged quite a bit. She kept telling herself it was because she felt guilty about the consternation she had caused Obi-Wan. But she also realized that she just enjoyed spoiling Obi-Wan. She didn’t really want to think about why.</p>
<p>As Padme entered the apartment, she saw that Obi-Wan was still hard at work at his desk. Devin was sitting in his lap, intent on a datapad. James and Kira were on the floor in front of the fireplace, playing a game. “Wow, it’s so quiet in here!”</p>
<p>“Padme!” Kira and James jumped up to greet her and the golden droid. “What did you bring?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan watched the droid set all the bags on the table. “Hello, 3PO.”</p>
<p>“Good evening, Master Kenobi.”</p>
<p>“Is this my gourmet meal?”</p>
<p>“It is. Along with some of your other requests.” Padme smiled at Devin’s obvious lack of desire to vacate Obi-Wan’s lap. The boy always drank in the presence of the man he idolized. “Why don’t you guys go wash your hands?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan got up to survey the goodies Padme brought. “You cheated.”</p>
<p>“You never said I had to cook the gourmet meal myself!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan continued to rummage through the bags. “My goodness, this is quite a spread! You’re going to spoil me rotten, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>“Not too much, though. I don’t want to go soft in my old age.”</p>
<p>Padme rolled her eyes. “Will you stop with that old age stuff? With that beard gone, you don’t look much older than me!”</p>
<p>“Looks can be deceiving.”</p>
<p>“Oh, hush!” Padme smacked Obi-Wan on the shoulder.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sobered just a bit. “Thank you for all this, Padme.”</p>
<p>“You’re more than welcome.”</p>
<p>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Padme walked out of the fresher in her sleep wear. The dinner was a huge success and C3PO was back at her apartment. She smiled as she watched Obi-Wan, who was back at work at his desk. This was her favorite time of the day – when the kids were in bed and she could spend some relaxed time alone with Obi-Wan. “It feels so good to be out of that constricting dress! You’re a bad influence on me, Obi-Wan. I’m beginning to wish this could be appropriate senatorial garb.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked over from his computer screen with a smile. “Well, you can even make sleep wear look elegant.”</p>
<p>Padme graced him with a huge, happy smile. “Thank you.” Receiving a compliment from Obi-Wan was like receiving a rare treasure. It was always heartfelt and genuine. She walked over to him and peered over his shoulder at the map on his screen. “Haven’t you worked enough for the day, General?”</p>
<p>“I’m almost done.”</p>
<p>“How about some tea?”</p>
<p>“Sounds wonderful.” Obi-Wan focused on completing these last minute preparations. He wanted to finish quickly and spend some time with Padme. Their time together had become precious to him. He pushed aside the niggling concern that he was forming an attachment to her, as well as the worry of what that would mean in his relationship with Anakin. He just wasn’t ready to deal with those concerns yet.</p>
<p>Padme brought out two steaming mugs as Obi-Wan was shutting down his equipment. “How about a game of sabaac?”</p>
<p>“All right.” Obi-Wan went over to the fireplace and turned it on. “But mind you that I only know how to play this for diplomatic reasons.”</p>
<p>Padme sat down on the floor in front of the glowing fireplace. “Me too! What a coincidence!”</p>
<p>“Now that we’ve established our innocence in the area of gambling, what are the stakes?” A mischievous light danced in Obi-Wan’s eyes.</p>
<p>A wicked grin crept up Padme’s face. How about articles of clothing?</p>
<p>The insistent beeping of the holocom broke the moment. Obi-Wan got up with a sigh to answer it, having expected and even dreaded this call. “Hello, Anakin.”</p>
<p>Padme held her breath. She hoped that Anakin didn’t call to vent at Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>“Hello, Master.” Anakin bit his lower lip, wondering how best to broach the subject. He decided to just get to it. “What prompted you to shave, Master?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan rubbed the bridge of his nose, suddenly feeling tired. “Is that really important, Anakin?”</p>
<p>“Yes, actually, it is. I’ve been trying to get you to shave your bloody beard for years, but you never would!”</p>
<p>Padme knew Obi-Wan was trying to protect her, but she didn’t want Anakin blaming him for this. She went over to the desk and sat down in the chair beside Obi-Wan. It wasn’t a very big chair and it was a tight fit.</p>
<p>Anakin instantly brightened. “Padme!”</p>
<p>“Hi, Anakin.”</p>
<p>Anakin’s smile faded as he noticed that his wife and his former master were both in their sleep clothes. The fact that they were comfortable enough with each other to not think it a big deal was disconcerting. The sight of Padme sharing the chair with Obi-Wan, however, was enough to start his blood boiling. They were sitting EXTREMELY close to each other. Granted, if she wanted to be visible in the holocom along with Obi-Wan, she’d have to be close. But that didn’t make it any easier to take.</p>
<p>Padme’s brow furrowed at her husband’s scowl. “I’m the reason Obi-Wan shaved.”</p>
<p>“WHAT?” She’s flat-out admitting it? Were these two playing him for a fool?</p>
<p>Obi-Wan didn’t like where this was going. “Anakin…”</p>
<p>Padme placed her hand on his knee and shook her head. She wanted to handle this. “I asked him to shave and wouldn’t let him alone until he finally agreed.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, Anakin! You know how women are! When we get a bee in our bonnet about hair or fashion or decorating tips, we have to see it to fruition. I thought a clean-shaven look would be a nice change for Obi-Wan.” That’s partly true, anyway.</p>
<p>Could that really be all there was to it? Anakin thought of some overheard conversations between Padme and her handmaidens. They did tend to be insistent when they thought that someone should heed their advice – especially in the area of appearance. He had once referred to them as a pack of wolves – which, of course, did not receive a warm reception. “Yes, I know from firsthand experience how women are! Poor Master!”</p>
<p>“‘Poor me’ is right!” Obi-Wan glanced at Padme with a grin. He was working to keep his concentration on the conversation. He was all too aware that he and Padme were pressed together from shoulder to knee. It was affecting him more than he would ever care to admit.</p>
<p>“How about you, Anakin? How about cutting your hair?” Padme was desperately trying to distract herself. She felt like every nerve ending in her body was now located on the side touching Obi-Wan. Her body was obviously wanting her to forget the boundaries she had set where Obi-Wan was concerned.</p>
<p>“No way, Padme! Unlike Obi-Wan, I am not a big softie.” Anakin buried his jealousy and insecurity. He didn’t want them to see it. He’d play the unconcerned husband and friend for now.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sniffed. “I am NOT a softie!”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes you are!” This from both Padme and Anakin.</p>
<p>“Is this Gang Up on Obi-Wan Day?”</p>
<p>Padme smiled gently at Obi-Wan. “Apparently.”</p>
<p>Anakin couldn’t take much more of this! They were entirely too affectionate with each other. Why were they doing this to him? He was beginning to think that the Chancellor’s suspicions about his wife and Obi-Wan had merit. But there was one more question he had to ask. “Master, didn’t you realize that the media would…”</p>
<p>“No, Anakin, I didn’t.” Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his hair. Why is it he always starting feeling tired when talking with Anakin?</p>
<p>Anakin saw the sincerity in Obi-Wan’s eyes. His master’s inability or unwillingness to see his effect on others was maddening! How could someone be that naive? “For the life of me, I will never understand you! Surely you can’t be that humble! Or are you just blind?”</p>
<p>“Anakin!” Padme was horrified by the lack of respect in her husband’s voice. She turned to the now-tense man beside her. His eyes had darkened a shade and his face was a stoic mask.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan had been teased mercilessly the entire day and found that most of his vast amounts of patience had been exhausted. “You’re right, Anakin. If you don’t understand me after all these years, you probably never will. And I owe you no explanations. Goodnight.” He clicked off the holocom and went out onto the balcony. It was quite chilly outside, but he really needed the crisp air to help clear his head. He also needed to release his anger into the Force.</p>
<p>Padme watched the abrupt departure of her friend. Obi-Wan had dealt with all the media attention and the ensuing teasing with more grace and aplomb than she could ever hope to achieve. But even Obi-Wan Kenobi had his limits. She got up and looked at the Jedi Master, debating on whether or not she should disturb him.</p>
<p>Padme felt drawn towards the door to the balcony. She did need to talk with Obi-Wan. Upon opening the door, she inhaled sharply as she was hit by the cold wind outside. She walked toward him and paused. She didn’t say anything yet, giving him a chance to acknowledge her presence.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan kept his eyes fixed on the glittering lights of the buildings nearby. “I apologize for not giving you the opportunity to say goodbye before ending the call.”</p>
<p>Padme came to stand right next to him at the balcony wall. “Don’t apologize. I wouldn’t have had anything nice to say to him anyway.” She tried to fight the chills running through her. Enjoying, at least, the warmth of his arm touching hers. “I’m so sorry for all this. This all started because of my stupid request for you to shave!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan turned his full gaze to Padme. “Please don’t blame yourself. You had no way of knowing what would happen. Though by consensus, it seems I should have.”</p>
<p>“No, you couldn’t have possibly known! How could anyone anticipate that kind of response? But the way you are, the way you handle things, is exactly what makes you so special. If any other man had your looks and your intelligence, Jedi or no, he would have a huge ego and would use those attributes to his own personal advantage!”</p>
<p>“My looks and my intelligence? I am NOT any better...”</p>
<p>“Yes, you are.” Padme said this with determination in her voice. “The fact that you don’t know this just makes you that much more attractive.” She reached over took his hand, lacing her fingers with his. “We were all pretty hard on you today. But the way you handled everything was amazing.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled wryly. “You mean instead of letting loose in a fit of rage?”</p>
<p>Padme snorted. “Yeah, like Anakin.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sighed heavily as he turned back to the Coruscant skyline. “Anakin.”</p>
<p>Padme’s teeth were starting to chatter. “Um, do you mind if we continue this discussion inside? I’m beginning to turn into an icicle.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan chuckled. “You’re right. Let’s get you inside and by the fireplace.”</p>
<p>Padme sat down by the fireplace and worked to get her hands and feet thawed out. She paused as Obi-Wan draped a blanket over her shoulders. She gave him a grateful smile. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” Obi-Wan sat down next to her and stared pensively into the fire. “He resents me.” It was a simple statement, not a question.</p>
<p>Padme didn’t want to hurt Obi-Wan, but knew she had to tell him the truth. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Obi-Wan turned his searching gaze to her. “Has he told you?”</p>
<p>“I think the real reason he resents you is one that he has not voiced to me, nor do I think he ever would. But in watching him and the two of you together these last couple of years, I know that what I’m seeing is true.” Padme turned herself more towards Obi-Wan. “He is dependent on you. You are his anchor and his rock. When he’s not with you, he feels…lost. He needs you, and he hates that need.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan tried to absorb her words. “But he’s always been so independent! He’s always chafed at having to follow my commands.”</p>
<p>“I think more than anything that he’s chafed at his own dependency. I think he acts rebelliously in order to try to prove to himself that he IS independent. Whenever he isn’t with you, he starts to question his destiny, his life, his everything. When he’s with you, he has a purpose – a reminder of who he is and why he’s doing what he’s doing.”</p>
<p>“He was with me on that last mission for over a month! And he was and is more moody and uncentered than ever!”</p>
<p>“Yes, but he complained to me that he didn’t actually have much time to spend with you. He said you were always off doing ‘General stuff’, as he put it, or spending time with the children.”</p>
<p>“If this is true, Padme, then it really worries me. A Jedi should not be that dependent upon another. I can’t always be with him. We can’t always be on assignment together. If I should die, he has to be able to let go and continue on.”</p>
<p>That last sentence hit Padme like a runaway speeder. The thought of Obi-Wan dying pierced her heart! What would Anakin do if Obi-Wan died? What would I do?</p>
<p>Obi-Wan saw the pained looked that came across Padme’s face. “Padme?” He took hold of her hand. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“It’s…it’s nothing.” Padme gave him a wan smile. “I was just thinking. But you’re right to be worried Obi-Wan. I’m worried about him, too.”</p>
<p>Padme’s words rang true. Obi-Wan didn’t know why he hadn’t seen this in Anakin himself. Maybe I just don’t see the things that I don’t want to see. “That begs the question, how do I wean him from his dependency?”</p>
<p>Padme sighed heavily, still holding onto Obi-Wan’s hand. “I don’t know if you can. In order for Anakin to be helped, he would first have to be willing to admit that he has a problem. And I’m not sure that his pride would ever allow him to do that. If YOU bring it up, it will only make him resent you more.”</p>
<p>“That’s comforting.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing that anyone can do to force him to acknowledge his weaknesses and deal with them. It’s up to Anakin and Anakin alone.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was even more worried than he let on to Padme. All of his old insecurities of being unequal to the task of training the Chosen One came flooding back. Yoda should have trained him. I should have broken my promise to Qui-Gon for Anakin’s own good. Once again, it felt like the weight of the galaxy was resting on his shoulders. Suddenly, he felt exhausted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14</p>
<p>Anakin sat back, stunned, after Obi-Wan abruptly ended their call. He didn’t know who to be more angry with – Padme, Obi-Wan or himself. What was happening with him and Obi-Wan? Mainly, Anakin was irritated that Obi-Wan wasn’t with him. He should be here with me, not with those stupid kids and not with MY wife! Everything that was happening wouldn’t even be an issue if Obi-Wan were where he belonged – by Anakin’s side. They were a team! Didn’t that mean anything to Obi-Wan anymore?</p>
<p>After the pep talk from the Chancellor, Anakin thought that he would really enjoy this first solo mission – this opportunity to demonstrate what he was truly made of. But truth be told, he wasn’t enjoying himself at all. He missed Obi-Wan’s company more than he ever thought he would. Outside of battle, he felt like a fish out of water – with no real purpose but to wait for the next battle. Where Anakin thrived on the battlefield, Obi-Wan thrived in the quiet strategy sessions. Where Obi-Wan loved meditation, Anakin hated it and avoided it whenever possible. Meditation did help to calm his roiling emotions, but he rarely engaged in it without Obi-Wan’s prompting. He hadn’t meditated once since leaving the Temple.</p>
<p>Anakin had to admit that Obi-Wan was his counterbalance. He could calm Anakin as no one else could, not even Padme. It rankled Anakin that Obi-Wan was perfectly fine with being on his own, while he struggled. I should be enjoying this time, being a newly minted Knight! I should be glad to be on my own and away from my master! Anakin had always thought of himself as being so independent and not needing his master at all. It was frustrating to find that wasn’t the case. He was the Chosen one who was supposed to bring balance to the Force, but the Chosen One was finding it hard to find any balance without Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Anakin went to lay down on his sleep couch. Obi-Wan and Padme were probably talking about him right now. What were they saying? Obi-Wan’s words rang through his mind. ‘You’re right, Anakin. If you don’t understand me after all these years, you probably never will.’ Would Obi-Wan deliberately cause a media sensation? No. He hated the media. Anakin snorted. He could almost hear Obi-Wan now. ‘Jedi do not hate. I merely dislike them to a large degree.’ Obi-Wan always tried to bow out of press conferences and media congratulations. He was usually content to let Anakin take all the bows and accolades.</p>
<p>Would Obi-Wan seduce the woman he loved? No. First of all, he knew Obi-Wan would never hurt him like that. Secondly, Obi-Wan never had to actively seduce anyone. His mere presence was seductive enough for a lot of people. That was the problem, though! Would Padme be able to resist that Obi-Wan Kenobi charm? Anakin sighed heavily. He would just have to trust the two people he loved most in this world. But, then again, trust seemed to more and more elusive to him anymore…</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Padme tossed and turned, finally giving up on sleep. She turned onto her side and looked over at Obi-Wan. He had finally fallen asleep – lulled by his emotional exhaustion. The moonlight streamed in, seemingly to focus right on the older man’s face. The worry lines had eased in his slumber. He was harboring guilt over Anakin. Padme couldn’t help but feel guilty for adding to Obi-Wan’s burdens, when he already had more than his share.</p>
<p>Padme was certain that she was correct in her assessment of Anakin’s resentment toward Obi-Wan. Being with Obi-Wan here in the Temple had solidified it. Everyone seemed to rely on him too much. He was dependable, strong and steadfast, which led to high expectations and demands. She could even see herself coming to depend on him too much. But with Anakin, it was more than that. It seemed that Anakin had unwittingly made Obi-Wan his entire foundation. And that really worried Padme. What would that mean for Anakin when kept away from Obi-Wan for prolonged periods? What would that mean if Anakin faced a real crisis of faith without Obi-Wan there to guide him? And if, Force forbid, Obi-Wan should die, Padme knew that it would destroy Anakin. A part of Anakin seemed to realize that, as well. He was almost paranoid about protecting Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Padme studied Obi-Wan’s youthful face. Despite her troubled thoughts, a smile found its way onto her face and her heart swelled with emotion. She knew that she had to face these growing feelings for Obi-Wan. This was not something she had anticipated or desired. Her parents had warned her many times not to jump into marriage, to be absolutely sure it was right before taking that step. ‘If possible, marry your best friend,’ they had said. She obviously didn’t listen very well. As a girl, she had envisioned the kind of man she would someday want to marry. She had always wanted a man like her father – easy going, strong, funny, moral, someone everyone liked and respected, someone who always treated others with respect. And now here she had found a man who epitomized all of those things…and it wasn’t the man she married!</p>
<p>Padme had rushed into marriage with unrealistic expectations and shallow emotions. She did love Anakin, but not the way a wife should love her husband. Padme flopped onto to her back. Why did life have to be so blasted complicated? Even if Obi-Wan returned her feelings, he would never break his vows to the Jedi Order and would never do anything to betray Anakin’s friendship. Padme didn’t want to hurt Anakin, either. If she were to leave him, the results would be disastrous. His emotions were already too volatile as it was!</p>
<p>Among the many things Padme’s parents had taught her, great emphasis had been placed on the importance of holding true to one’s word – especially in the area of marriage vows. Padme did not want to break the vows she had made willingly. If she couldn’t give Anakin the kind of love he should have as her husband, she would at least give him her loyalty. She snorted lightly. Loyalty? She couldn’t even give him that! If she were to be totally honest with herself, she would have to acknowledge that her heart belonged to Obi-Wan now. BUT, she vowed silently, I WILL be loyal to Anakin in body, if nothing else.</p>
<p>Padme turned her head to gaze at Obi-Wan again. Did he have any feelings for her, beside friendship? Was he just as conflicted? Padme knew that she would have to be careful. Not only did she love Obi-Wan, but she was powerfully attracted to him. The path her thoughts had taken from the moment she arrived here were dangerous, to say the least! But most dangerous of all would be Anakin finding out about her feelings for Obi-Wan. She had to protect Obi-Wan from that, because Anakin would undoubtedly put most of the blame on him. Padme’s stomach clenched at the thought of having to completely hide her emotions from her husband. It wouldn’t be easy, but the alternative was unthinkable!</p>
<p>Knowing she would have no luck getting to sleep, Padme decided to get up and watch the holovid. She threw her blanket over the screen and her head, then turned the volume way down to keep from waking Obi-Wan. She knew that a gossip show would be coming on soon. Might as well tune in and see what the woman had to say about Obi-Wan. The host of the program appeared on the screen. ‘Welcome to another edition of Republic Talk. I’m your host, Sadie Wallins – the mouth of the Republic. Of course, the top gossip of the day is General Kenobi’s new look. What can I say but, GRRR! I tell you what, ladies, I think that we all should write the Jedi Council and ask for them to end that silly rule about no attachments. I, for one, would most certainly like to be attached to man like Obi-Wan Kenobi! And I don’t think I’m the only one! We have a poll on the holonet asking the question, Do you prefer General Kenobi with or without the beard? So far, it seems to be a landslide for the clean-shaven look. But we’ll keep the poll going for a few more days. So, go log on to our site and express your opinion!’</p>
<p>Padme watched the rest of the show, which was almost wholly about Obi-Wan. Pictures taken of him at the senate building were already the most downloaded pictures on the holonet! Padme was amazed at the sensation he was causing. Although, she wasn’t so sure she liked the idea of women all over the galaxy drooling over Obi-Wan. But then again, what was she to him but a good friend? It did give her a bit of malicious glee to know that she was currently where a lot of women would kill to be.</p>
<p>Padme turned off the holovid and moved back over to the sofa. She paused and went to sit beside Obi-Wan. She wrapped herself in her blanket and watched him. She lightly moved a lock of hair away from his eye. What she wouldn’t give to be held in his arms right now! She needed the comfort and peace that only he seemed to be able to provide. Her life was a mess! She was having to hide everything from everybody! What was it like to be open with everyone about who she was and who she loved? She honestly couldn’t remember. The weight of everything was starting to crush her. Hot tears started cascading down Padme’s cheeks and a sob hitched in her chest. She rested her face on her knees, trying to be quiet. A warm hand on her shoulder made her jump.</p>
<p>“Padme?”</p>
<p>Padme quickly wiped the tears off her face. “Oh, I’m sorry I woke you, Obi-Wan.”</p>
<p>Concern was etched on Obi-Wan’s face. “Don’t be. Is it Anakin?” Who else would it be?</p>
<p>“Partly.” Oh, Obi-Wan, how I wish I could tell you about my marriage! How I wish I could unload some of this guilt!</p>
<p>Knowing details about Anakin and Padme’s relationship was something Obi-Wan had deliberately tried to avoid. But he couldn’t stand to see Padme in such pain. “You can talk to me about anything, Padme. I want you to know that.”</p>
<p>Padme knew that he was giving her permission to tell him everything about her and Anakin. The fact that he was willing firmed her resolve. “I know that, and I’m so grateful for that. But I won’t tell you this. I can’t! I won’t do that to you!”</p>
<p>“Even if I’m asking you to?”</p>
<p>“No, I won’t put you in that position.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan wiped the last of her tears from her face. “All right. But will you promise me this? Promise me that if you start to feel overwhelmed, if you feel that you have to talk to someone about this, that you will come to me.”</p>
<p>Padme gave him a ghost of a smile. Oh, I love you! “I promise.”</p>
<p>“Have you gotten any sleep?”</p>
<p>“Not exactly.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan wanted so much to help Padme, if she would just let him! But, maybe he could do something. “Go get your pillow.”</p>
<p>“My pillow?”</p>
<p>“Yes, go get your pillow.”</p>
<p>Padme went and got her pillow off the sofa. Is he reading my mind now? Her heart sped up as Obi-Wan scooted over on his make-shift bed.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan patted the spot in front of him. “Lay down.”</p>
<p>Padme wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. She lay down on her side with her back towards him, willing her frenetic heart to calm down. She sucked in a breath as he spooned up against her. Oh, why am I being tested like this? She shivered as she felt his breath near her ear.</p>
<p>“Close your eyes and relax.”</p>
<p>Easier said than done! Padme took a deep breath as Obi-Wan’s arm circled around her waist. His other hand touched her temple and she immediately started to feel all anxiety leave her. It dawned on her that he was using the Force to soothe her. She let out a long, contented breath as she felt all her muscles go lax. She had never before felt so safe and so at peace.</p>
<p>“Go to sleep, Padme.”</p>
<p>Padme’s eyes immediately started to droop. She snuggled further into Obi-Wan’s arms. This is Heaven…</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes, vaguely wondering about the heaviness on his chest. Once his eyes were able to focus, he saw that Padme was using his chest as a pillow. Oh, yeah. Long, dark hair was fanned out over his arm. He smiled at the happy, serene look on her face.</p>
<p>Having Padme sleep beside him had been a spur of the moment decision. One that he immediately questioned the intelligence of upon first contact with her body. It had taken all of his considerable willpower, as well as the aid of the Force, to keep his body’s desires from taking control. Why do I do this to myself? I must be a masochist!</p>
<p>His original intent had worked. He had given her the peace and comfort needed for her to go to sleep. Sleep for Obi-Wan, however, was elusive for a good while thereafter. Padme’s body seemed to fit perfectly with his. He was starting to develop strong feelings for her. This was NOT a good thing. The last thing Obi-Wan needed was another wedge between him and Anakin. As if things aren’t complicated enough right now!</p>
<p>Obi-Wan glanced at the chrono. He still had another hour before he needed to get up. He released his conflicted emotions into the Force and steadied his breathing. He idly ran his fingers through Padme’s soft hair as he drifted back to sleep.</p>
<p>Padme woke up a while later. She enjoyed the feeling of the steady breathing of the man underneath her. I wasn’t dreaming. She inhaled deeply, loving the scent that was Obi-Wan. She lifted up enough to see his face. He was still sound asleep. She lay back down with a huge smile on her face, savoring the feel of his hand resting on her shoulder. We obviously switched positions while we slept! She didn’t want to think and she didn’t want to move. She just wanted to stay in this moment forever – snuggled up to a man who seemed to fit her like a glove.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15</p>
<p>Padme could tell that Obi-Wan was starting to wake up. She lifted her head up again to greet him. A slowly enlarging circle of blue started to appear beneath his long lashes. “Good morning.”</p>
<p>“Good morning to you.” Obi-Wan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his free hand. “How did you sleep?”</p>
<p>“Better than I have in a long time, thanks to you.” Padme snuggled herself onto his chest again.</p>
<p>“I’m glad I could help.”</p>
<p>Padme smiled wickedly as a thought struck. “I watched a gossip show last night.”</p>
<p>“Why would you waste your time on that drivel?”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t sleep, remember? I figured I would see what she had to say about you.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan groaned. “I don’t even want to know.”</p>
<p>“You’ve become THE distraction from the war.”</p>
<p>“That’s it! I’m growing my beard back!”</p>
<p>Padme’s head popped up. “You can’t! If you grow your beard back right away, the media will think they’ve intimidated you!”</p>
<p>“They have! I admit it!”</p>
<p>“Well, you can’t let them know that! They’ll know that they have some power over you and they’ll try to exploit it.” She watched as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. “You know I’m right.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan scowled. “Yeah, well, that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”</p>
<p>Padme giggled and put her head back down. “It’ll get better. Just give it time.”</p>
<p>“Hmph.” Obi-Wan self-consciously stroked his chin. “Oh, I forgot to tell you that I received a call from the head of the adoption network yesterday.”</p>
<p>Padme raised up onto her elbow. “What did she say?”</p>
<p>“She’s already had quite a few people express interest in adopting Kira. It’ll probably take a while to narrow down the choices, run background checks and all that. But she’s sure that Kira will have new parents relatively soon.”</p>
<p>“That’s wonderful! Have you heard anything more on the boys’ parents?”</p>
<p>“Just that they still haven’t been found. Naylon is in chaos right now. Cities that are still standing are now crowded with refugees. Communications are still at a minimum, except for official business. It may take longer to find them than I initially thought.” Obi-Wan looked at Padme pensively. “Padme, I don’t want you to feel obligated to stay here the entire time it may take to help these kids.”</p>
<p>Padme moved her hand to rest over his heart. “I don’t feel obligated at all. The time I’ve spent here has been a joy and a blessing. I’d be glad to stay as long as it takes.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan covered her hand with his. “Thank you.” He suddenly felt like he was getting lost in her big, brown eyes. He felt a strong connection to her and he was enjoying her company WAY too much. A picture of a very angry and hurt Anakin popped into his mind. “I do believe you owe me some french toast.” They needed to get out of this intimate position soon!</p>
<p>Padme disagreed. She rested her head again on his chest. “I know.” She wasn’t willing to let this moment end just yet. She wanted to wake up like this every morning!</p>
<p>Considering Padme’s obvious reluctance to move, Obi-Wan decided to open himself to the warmth of the Force. He relaxed as it flowed through his body, taking with it his confusing and unwanted emotions. He couldn’t allow himself to get caught up in these newly developing feelings! He could not, would not betray Anakin like that. He would not break his vows to the Order. He was a member of the Council and needed to set a good example. There were too many reasons why an emotional attachment to Padme was out of the question. I’m a disciplined Jedi Master. I can do this. I can remain detached.</p>
<p>Padme felt Obi-Wan relax underneath her. The hand over his heart felt its beating slow to a steadier pace. His warm hand was still covering hers. She had the urge to lace her fingers with his, but decided against it. It might seem too intimate. She didn’t want to push too far and risk their relationship becoming uncomfortable. She would just have to accept that her feelings were one-sided.</p>
<p>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Obi-Wan went to answer the beeping holocom. He clicked it on to see Anakin’s face looking at him.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Master.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan kept his face and his voice neutral. “Good morning.”</p>
<p>Anakin took a deep breath. He hated seeing the wariness in Obi-Wan’s eyes, rather than the usual warmth. “I apologize for the way I spoke to you last night. I do know you, Master, better than anyone. I know none of this is your doing.” Anakin bit his lip anxiously. “I’m sorry I haven’t been a good friend lately. Do you forgive me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Anakin, I forgive you.” Obi-Wan studied him for a moment. “When was the last time you meditated?”</p>
<p>Anakin’s face turned instantly sheepish. Blast! He knows ME too well! “Not since the day we arrived back at the Temple.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stifled the exasperated sigh that so desperately wanted to escape. “And why is that?”</p>
<p>“Master, you know I don’t like meditating!”</p>
<p>“It’s a necessary discipline for any Jedi.”</p>
<p>“I know that, but…” Anakin didn’t know if he wanted to continue his thought.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow. “But?”</p>
<p>“I just…I’d rather meditate with you. Meditating doesn’t seem like such a chore when you’re doing it with me.”</p>
<p>“That may be so, but it doesn’t change the fact that you need to do it, whether I’m with you or not. I want you to promise me that you’ll meditate at least an hour every day.”</p>
<p>Anakin almost felt like a young padawan again. “All right, Master. I promise.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Obi-Wan flashed him a grin. “Now maybe you’ll stop biting everyone’s head off!”</p>
<p>Anakin returned the grin. “Possibly.” At least Obi-Wan was joking with him again. “Master, do you have any idea how much longer it will be before you join me here?”</p>
<p>“I have no idea how long I’ll have to remain here. And I don’t know what the Council’s plans will be for me once I’m ready again for active duty.”</p>
<p>Anakin’s face fell. “But surely they wouldn’t permanently separate us! As a team, we’re a huge asset to the Republic!” He hadn’t even considered the possibility of Obi-Wan being given a different assignment.</p>
<p>Anakin’s distress was a confirmation to Obi-Wan of Padme’s words the night before. He needed to handle this delicately. “As I said, I don’t know what the plans are yet. It will probably be a while before it’s even an issue. Don’t worry about it just yet.”</p>
<p>Anakin’s mouth was set in a hard line. “We’re a team. We should be together.” His face suddenly brightened. “Master, you could request that we be assigned together! They’ll listen to you!”</p>
<p>Oh, boy. Obi-Wan thought that maybe it would do them both good to be separated for a while. Maybe that would help to wean Anakin from his dependence. But then again, if he told Anakin that he didn’t want to make that request of the Council, their current truce would be extremely short-lived. He didn’t really have a choice. Obi-Wan pasted on a smile. “Of course I’ll request that The Team be kept together.”</p>
<p>Anakin was palpably relieved. “Thank you, Master!” Once Obi-Wan was back where he belonged, his life could get back to normal.</p>
<p>“I better go, Anakin.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Is Padme up yet?”</p>
<p>“She is, but she’s busy cooking breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Padme is cooking?” Anakin looked stunned.</p>
<p>“Yes. And I haven’t come down with food poisoning yet!” Obi-Wan ducked just in time to avoid the wet sponge that had been aimed directly for his head. He laughed as he turned to look at the irate senator standing in the doorway of the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Whoa, Master! I’d be careful if I were you. Padme has a temper!”</p>
<p>“So, I’m discovering. I better end this call, Anakin. I have a feeling I’ll have some groveling to do before I’m allowed to eat.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Um, Master? Please keep in touch. I, uh, miss your company.”</p>
<p>“I miss your company, as well.” When you’re not acting like a jackass. “And I will keep in touch.” After he ended the call, Obi-Wan sought out the offending sponge. He picked it up and cautiously moved over to the kitchen. He peeked around the door frame to be greeted by a glare that could melt durasteel.</p>
<p>“Food poisoning, eh?” Padme’s hands were on her hips and her foot was tapping impatiently. “I’m of a mind to make you go hungry.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t do that to me, would you?” Obi-Wan slowly walked towards her. He put on his most high-wattage smile. “I’m sorry for the wisecrack. Despite my jokes, I really do like your cooking.”</p>
<p>Padme found her resolve to remain angry slipping as he moved closer with that devastating smile. She folded her arms across her chest and pursed her lips to keep from returning the smile. It’s blasted impossible to stay angry with this man!</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stopped right in front of Padme, charm oozing out of every pore. “Do you forgive me?”</p>
<p>Padme really wanted to say, ‘No,’ but knew it wasn’t going to happen. That smile of his should be classified as a dangerous weapon! “I suppose.”</p>
<p>If possible, Obi-Wan’s smile got even bigger. “Thank you! I knew you couldn’t send a poor Jedi Master to his Council meeting on an empty stomach!”</p>
<p>Padme poked her finger into his chest. “One more crack about my cooking and I’m going on strike!”</p>
<p>“Yes, Ma’am!”</p>
<p>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>A few days later, Obi-Wan approached the doors to the Council room for the morning meeting. There were several stacks of full mail crates lined up against the wall. What in the world? As he walked into the circular chamber, he stopped short at the sight that greeted him. Yoda, Mace, Adi Gallia and Ki-Adi-Mundi were in their seats opening up the mail! Each Councilor’s seat was surrounded by full mail crates. Mail crates were also stacked in the unoccupied seats around the circle. “What is all this? Why are YOU opening up the mail?”</p>
<p>Mace’s look was filled with irony. “It would seem that your fans have started an all-out mail campaign.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s heart sunk. “What?”</p>
<p>Adi Gallia smirked at Obi-Wan. “It seems they want us to free you from the burden of the ‘no attachment’ rule.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s throat was suddenly dry. “Why don’t they just use the net-mail?”</p>
<p>Ki-Adi-Mundi gave him a pointed look. “They did. The inbox became so overloaded that it froze up the entire system. This is obviously Plan B.”</p>
<p>Yoda looked quite amused. “Determined, they are.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan wanted to sink into the floor. “If they all say the same thing, why don’t you just throw them away?”</p>
<p>Mace snorted. “Because there might actually be some important mail mixed in with all of this. If nothing else, this is certainly providing some entertainment.” He dug through a stack of durasheets on the arm of his chair. “Now, where is that one letter? Ah, yes.” Mace cleared his throat dramatically. “Here’s just a snippet. ‘For the sake of the Republic, please remove the tired old rule forbidding attachments and families. Looks like General Kenobi’s absolutely demand procreation!’”</p>
<p>To Obi-Wan’s great dismay, snickers could be heard coming from his fellow Councilors. He wanted to hide his beet-red face. He had actually thought that the worst of the media infatuation was over! “But surely you have better things to do than open a bunch of mail!”</p>
<p>Yoda focused his dancing eyes on the young, crimson Master. “Assign this to a bunch of padawans, we could.”</p>
<p>Young padawans reading fan mail…about HIM? “No! Never mind. I appreciate your willingness to do this yourselves.”</p>
<p>Mace eyed his friend with a barely concealed smile. “The Council meeting has been canceled. So, grab a crate and get to work!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan slunk over to seat. He really had to wonder what he did to deserve this torture…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16</p>
<p>Padme answered the door to find Yoda and Mace. “Good morning. Please come in. Where is Obi-Wan?”</p>
<p>“There was an emergency situation, so he’s in the Ops room right now.” Mace turned to the children. “Would you like to join the crechlings for their play time?” He smiled at their chorus of ‘yes.’</p>
<p>“Master Windu, take the children. Stay with Padme for tea, I will.”</p>
<p>Mace gave Yoda a questioning look before ushering the children out the door.</p>
<p>Yoda looked at Padme with his penetrating eyes. “Questions you have for me?”</p>
<p>Padme had been told of Yoda’s perception. She did have questions for the wise Master. “Yes, actually, I do. Have a seat and I’ll get the tea started.” When they were both settled, she pondered how to word her question. “How did the Code come into being?”</p>
<p>“Question have you, on a particular part of the Code?”</p>
<p>“Um, yes. Why is attachment forbidden?”</p>
<p>“Hmm. Popular question that is. When attached one is, afraid he or she can become of losing the person they are attached to. Lead a Jedi to place the attachment over their duty, it can. Led to disaster, this has in the past. The welfare of one being placed above the welfare of the many.”</p>
<p>Padme nodded her head in understanding. “I see. Do you think it’s impossible for a Jedi to have an attachment and do his duty?”</p>
<p>“Impossible, no. But strong Jedi, selfless Jedi, it would have to be.” Yoda eyed Padme closely. “A Jedi like Obi-Wan.” He noticed her sharp intake of breath. “However, pick and choose who to apply the Code to, we cannot.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying that you would allow Obi-Wan to have an attachment if you could?” Padme had to remind herself to breathe.</p>
<p>“Yes. Handle it, I think he could. But understand the Code, Obi-Wan does. Rebel against it, as have some other Jedi, he has not. To make life unpleasant, is not the purpose of the Code. When understand the reason for the Code a Jedi does, when rebel against it, they do not, then more apt to be lenient the Council is in its enforcement.”</p>
<p>Padme thought back to conversations with her parents. They had told her that the rules they had set up were for her own protection, not to make her life miserable. They had also made clear to her that if she was disobedient, they would strictly enforce the rules to the letter. If she proved responsible and mature, they would be more lenient. When put into this context, she understood the position of the Council. “But there are friendships within the Jedi Order. Isn’t that a form of attachment?”</p>
<p>“An unwillingness to let someone go is what is meant by the word ‘attachment.’ Close Obi-Wan and I are, but if duty required me to sacrifice him, I would. Not accepting loss, not accepting the will of the Force leads to the Dark Side.”</p>
<p>“Do you foresee a relaxing of the ‘no attachment’ rule in the future?”</p>
<p>Yoda closed his eyes as he sought his answer in the Force. He opened his eyes again with a sigh. “Much too clouded the future is. Closing in, the Dark Side is.”</p>
<p>The sadness Padme saw in Yoda’s eyes was sobering. “What would cause someone like Count Dooku, who was a Jedi, to turn to the Dark Side? And what does the mean, exactly?”</p>
<p>“Deceitful and enticing the Dark Side is. Manipulative. Anger, lies, mistrust and hunger for power are the weapons of the Dark Side. And powerful they are. An easier road, the Dark Side is. Allows a person to think of their own desires first and foremost, it does. Once a Jedi starts down that road – consuming it is.”</p>
<p>“It isn’t possible for them to turn back to the Light?”</p>
<p>“Possible, but unlikely.”</p>
<p>Padme’s thoughts turned to her husband’s desire to be a Master. “What is required for a Knight to be made a Master?”</p>
<p>“Reach the level of Master, most Knights do not. Reserved it is, for the wisest and most capable of Jedi.”</p>
<p>Padme remembered Anakin’s comments about his power and capabilities warranting Mastership. “Is their power with the Force a consideration?”</p>
<p>“A part of it, of course. More important things there are than sheer power, however. Wisdom, discipline, emotional control, humility. The makings of a great Jedi, determined it is by the heart of that Jedi.”</p>
<p>Padme smiled. “If that’s the case, then Obi-Wan must be one of the greatest Jedi ever.”</p>
<p>Yoda patter her hand with an approving smile. “Agree with you, I do.”</p>
<p>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Obi-Wan joined Padme and the children for lunch. “I know I haven’t been able to spend a lot of time with you lately. So, how about I cancel my appointments for the rest of the day and we spend the day having fun together?”</p>
<p>James’ face broke out in a huge smile. “You mean it? The whole day?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I do. We can watch a holoflick, play games, whatever you want.”</p>
<p>Devin bounced in his seat excitedly. “Can we watch ‘Attack of the Space Pirates’?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan coughed. “If that’s what you want.”</p>
<p>Kira looked at Obi-Wan shyly. “Can we go swimming?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Oh, can we?” James looked at Obi-Wan and Padme expectantly.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan turned to Padme. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t know…”</p>
<p>“PLEASE?”</p>
<p>“Well, I suppose we could…”</p>
<p>“Yea! Thank you!”</p>
<p>“Can we go now?”</p>
<p>Padme chuckled at their enthusiasm. “No. We will finish eating our lunch first and give it time to digest. Why don’t we watch the move and then go swimming?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan nodded. “Sounds good to me. Then after dinner we can play some games.”</p>
<p>Padme was warmed by the joy radiating from the children. Obi-Wan had been very busy the last few days – constantly being called away for meetings or emergency situations. The Separatists had amped up their attacks, wasting a great number of lives and much equipment. She was beginning to worry that Obi-wan was spreading himself too thin. He was obviously fatigued. She was glad that he would be taking this day to relax and have fun.</p>
<p>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Padme walked with Kira out of the changing room in the Room of a Thousand Fountains to find Obi-Wan and the boys already in the water. She was disappointed that Obi-Wan had beaten her. She had wanted to see him in his swim shorts. Oh well, I’ll see him when he gets out. Padme smiled wickedly. When he’s all wet. She watched the play of the muscles in his back as he picked up Devin and playfully tossed him back in the water.</p>
<p>Devin came back up giggling. “Do that again!” With all of the lakes on the planet Naylon, both Devin and James were adept swimmers. Kira, on the other hand, did not know how to swim. Thus, she was currently encircled by an inflatable tube to keep her afloat.</p>
<p>James swam over from the deep end. “Padme, come in!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan turned around and froze. Padme was wearing a conservative, crimson-colored one-piece swimsuit. But it did nothing to hide her womanly curves or her flawless, pale skin. Her hair hung down in loose, cascading curls. She was stunning! Okay, this was NOT a good idea.</p>
<p>Padme found it hard to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes. She could only see him from the waist up, but it was enough to take all words from her mouth. Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea. She put one foot in the water and found it to be pleasantly warm. She quickly immersed herself and swam towards Kira.</p>
<p>Devin swam back over to Obi-Wan. “Padme, watch this!”</p>
<p>Padme again watched Obi-Wan’s muscles work as he threw Devin into the water. Sigh. “That looks like a lot of fun, Dev.”</p>
<p>“It is! You should have Obi-Wan do it to you, too!”</p>
<p>Padme exchanged an amused smile with Obi-Wan. “Maybe I will.” If I am ever so lucky. She turned to Kira, who was paddling beside her. “Would you like me to take you around the lake?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please.”</p>
<p>Padme walked backward along the edge of the shallows, pulling Kira along by the handle on her tube. She spotted James standing on a rocky ledge underneath the large waterfall. He then dove off the ledge into the deep part of the lake. When he came back up, she yelled out to him. “You dive beautifully, James!”</p>
<p>James grinned shyly. “Thank you. We used to swim in the lake near our home every day.” His smile dimmed as he thought of his now-destroyed home and his missing parents.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan noticed the change in the boy. “We’ll find your parents, James, one way or the other. I promise.” I just pray that they’ll be alive and well.</p>
<p>James perked up a bit. “I believe you.” He dove back under the water.</p>
<p>Padme’s eyes met Obi-Wan’s. She gave him and encouraging smile. He always seemed to know the right thing to say to these kids. She continued to pull Kira along as Obi-Wan and Devin swam for the waterfall. She unwittingly came to a stop as Obi-Wan climbed up onto the ledge. Oh, my. She found it impossible to pry her eyes away as he let the water cascade down his back. His eyes were closed and he was obviously relishing in the massaging spray. Padme, on the other hand, was relishing in the view.</p>
<p>Kira looked confused. “Why did we stop?”</p>
<p>“Hmm? Oh!” Padme resumed pulling Kira along, not taking her eyes off Obi-Wan for a second. What was it about him, anyway? How could he cast such a spell? It wasn’t like her husband was hard on the eyes. And he had a nice, well-built physique. But…there was just something about Obi-Wan. Aside from the fact that he was gorgeous, he also had charisma and sex appeal out the yin-yang!</p>
<p>Obi-Wan ended the show by gracefully diving off the ledge. He was followed quickly by Devin, who was copying his every move. He swam over to James and engaged him in some games. After a while, he swam back over to the shallows. “I brought a ball. Why don’t we all play together?” He didn’t want Kira to feel left out. He got out of the water and grabbed the ball.</p>
<p>Padme again watched in complete enjoyment as Obi-Wan left the water. It was a sight she could never get tired of. They tossed and hit the ball around, laughing and having a good time. Padme couldn’t remember the last time she’d had this much fun. “I think we better get out soon. My skin is starting to shrivel.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was sitting on the edge by the shallows. “As you wish, Milady. Let’s go get dinner ready.”</p>
<p>As Padme walked with Kira to the changing room, again keeping an eye on the retreating form of Obi-Wan, she thought of how comfortable and natural being together like this felt. A day like today reminded her so much of the family outings she'd enjoyed as a child. A part of her joy was diminished by the thought that this time would fly by and would be over before she knew it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 17</p>
<p>Padme and Obi-Wan sat on the sofa that night, enjoying some tea. They and the children had spent a fun-filled evening of playing board games together. The kids had thanked them for the ‘best day ever’ before going to bed. Padme had enjoyed every minute of it! It had been wonderful to see Obi-Wan allowed to be himself – not a Master, not a Council member and not a General. He had allowed himself to relax and have a good time. Padme studied his face closely. He was obviously tired, but he looked relaxed. The worries and burdens of the last few days were temporarily gone. She turned herself to face him. “Today was a really nice day.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it was.”</p>
<p>“You should do this more often for yourself.”</p>
<p>“Given current circumstances, I highly doubt that will be possible.”</p>
<p>Padme didn’t like it, but she knew his words to be true. “I’m sure the children will always remember this day and treasure it.” She hesitated before adding, “As will I.” Was she being too obvious about her feelings?</p>
<p>Obi-Wan had enjoyed the day immensely. For once, he’d been able to let go of all his responsibilities and worries and just enjoy himself. He had allowed himself to live in the moment. Qui-Gon would be proud. “Yoda always counsels us to let go of the past, and I certainly understand the wisdom of that. Nonetheless, I will never forget this day.”</p>
<p>There was so much that Padme wanted to say to him in this moment, but she dutifully held her tongue. She watched as he settled further down on the cushion, resting his head on the back of the sofa. “You should go to sleep. You’re tired.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled up at her. “I know.” He fought a determined yawn. “But I almost hate for this day to end.”</p>
<p>“Do you want anymore tea?”</p>
<p>“No, thank you.”</p>
<p>Padme took his empty mug along with hers to the kitchen. She reheated some tea for herself and returned to the living area. Obi-Wan was now sound asleep, a contented smile still gracing his face. Padme carefully sat down next to him and sipped at her tea. She gently ran the length of her finger down the side of his face and along his jaw, stopping at the cleft she loved so much. She was still amazed at how quickly her love for Obi-Wan had developed. But then again, her feelings had probably started to develop long before coming to the Temple. Her relationship with Anakin had allowed her to get to know Obi-Wan a lot better. Whenever she had spent time with him, he had always managed to brighten her day. She had even found herself looking forward to seeing him.</p>
<p>Padme finished her tea and went to the fresher to brush her teeth. She came back to the sofa with a big, fluffy blanket. Since you’re sleeping in my spot, I guess I have no choice but to sleep cuddled up to you again. She turned off the light and sat down – pulling up her legs and settling against Obi-Wan’s side. Padme spread the blanket over both of them, tucking it around his other side. She smiled as he unconsciously put his arm around her shoulder and drew her closer. Padme sighed contentedly as she settled her head in the crook of his shoulder. Oh yes, I could definitely get used to this!</p>
<p>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>A few days later, Obi-Wan stood in the Ops room gazing at the glowing map. Several pinpoints of light were approaching Fembrak. “Anakin, now is the time.”</p>
<p>“Master, I still don’t understand what difference one starfighter is going to make against a Separatist force this size – even if I am the pilot!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled slightly at Anakin’s typical confidence. “Just trust me, Anakin.”</p>
<p>Anakin sighed. “I trust you, Master. I’m heading through the atmosphere now.”</p>
<p>“Good. You’ll know what to do in a moment.” With that cryptic response, Obi-Wan ended the communication.</p>
<p>Another voice crackled over the com. “We’ve received the signal and are on our way, General.”</p>
<p>“Very good, Oddball. You know what to do.”</p>
<p>“Aye, Sir.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan watched the big map carefully. Many tiny pinpoints of light suddenly appeared out of the asteroid field near Fembrak. He flipped a switch to activate the probe cams.</p>
<p>Anakin’s jubilant voice returned. “Master, you sneaky son of a Hutt!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan grinned. “Does that mean you approve?”</p>
<p>“Of course! But why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>“Even though our comlinks are supposedly secure…Let’s just say that I preferred to be safe rather than sorry.”</p>
<p>“Story of your life,” Anakin teased.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “If that were true, this particular chapter would never have been written.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you say, Master.”</p>
<p>“As much as I’m enjoying this verbal sparring match, don’t you have a squadron to lead and some ships to destroy?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah! It’s time for some fun!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan shook his head. He was rather glad he was not out there with Anakin right now. Flying in a fire fight was NOT his idea of a good time. In fact, flying at any time wasn’t high on his list of favorite things to do. Obi-Wan checked all of his screens, making sure he could watch the activities from all vantage points.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan had known that the Separatists would try to reinforce their embattled and ever-shrinking troops on Fembrak. Fembrak was located in a centralized position in the Outer Rim. It had a mild climate and topography perfect for long-term occupation. For a while now, Obi-Wan had been hinting to the media that the Republic’s fighter squadrons were a bit over-extended and under-supplied. He had also ‘leaked’ to the media, via the politicians, that he had decided against sending any more battle ships to the Outer Rim for the foreseeable future.</p>
<p>The Separatists took the bait and sent this large armada, including many supply ships and troop reinforcements, to Fembrak. Obi-Wan calmly watched the activity on the screens. He glanced at the chrono and smiled. Heavy gunships and Star Destroyers, which had been hiding behind a nearby moon, would be there to reinforce the fighters any minute now. Something on one of the screens caught his eye. “Oddball, the starboard engine of the supply ship in sector 4 is going hot. Have your fighters focus their fire on that engine.”</p>
<p>“Will do, Sir.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan watched as a couple of fighters did exactly that. The engine glowed and then exploded, eventually engulfing the entire ship.</p>
<p>Anakin’s voice came back to life. “Good call, Master! They…Wait. Ships entering the system.” Pause. “Master, you’re not just sneaky, you’re down right devious!”</p>
<p>“Coming from you, I know that’s a compliment.”</p>
<p>“Of course it is!”</p>
<p>“Anakin…”</p>
<p>“I know, I know. Less talking and more flying.”</p>
<p>“Exactly.” Obi-Wan kept his attention on the screens. Things were going exactly as planned. This was a plan that he had told no one about, save Yoda and Mace. He hadn’t even told the Chancellor. The success of this plan had depended on total secrecy and the unwilling compliance of the media. It appeared that he had succeeded on both counts. The reinforcements were making short work of the Separatist fleet. “Anakin, focus on the command ship. See if you can get some high ranking prisoners.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master.”</p>
<p>Once the fight was over, all Separatist ships but the command ship had been destroyed. And it was rendered a useless, floating hulk. All the survivors were being loaded onto a detention ship. Obi-Wan and Anakin were now talking via the hololink. “You did a good job, Anakin.”</p>
<p>Anakin grinned at Obi-Wan’s glowing image. “Thanks, Master, but I think the glory goes to you on this one. Although, I never thought that YOU of all people would resort to lying!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan's eyes sparkled, though he tried to look offended. “I did not lie. I bluffed.”</p>
<p>“That kind of word play never worked with you when I tried it!”</p>
<p>“That’s because you weren’t any good at it, Anakin.”</p>
<p>Anakin’s smile turned ironic. “Well, you were always better with words than me.”</p>
<p>“I have to be better than you at SOMETHING.”</p>
<p>Anakin rolled his eyes. “When it comes to anything that requires strategy or wisdom or patience, you kick me in the rear every time. But that’s okay. Everyone knows that I’m the brawn of The Team and you’re the brains.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked indignant. “I am not completely without brawn, you know!”</p>
<p>Anakin looked at him expectantly. “You could finish that thought. You’re not completely without brawn and…” He paused dramatically. “…I’m not completely without brains.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan just stared at Anakin with a poker face.</p>
<p>“Master, all of those people out there who think you’re a really nice guy…They’re clueless! They haven’t seen your sadistic side, nor have they been the target of your biting sarcasm!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked at Anakin innocently. “Who, me?”</p>
<p>Anakin shook his head in exasperation. “Never you, Master. I better get back to the surface and see about a safe place to store our fighters.”</p>
<p>“All right. More troops, weapons and supplies are on their way. From now on, Fembrak is our headquarters in the Outer Rim. An you’re in charge.”</p>
<p>Anakin straightened a bit. “We’ll hold the planet, Master.”</p>
<p>“I have no doubts. Take care, Anakin.”</p>
<p>“Be well, Master.”</p>
<p>“Will you PLEASE stop calling me Master! Try on Obi-Wan for size!”</p>
<p>“It just feels weird calling you Obi-Wan.”</p>
<p>“It is my name, Anakin.”</p>
<p>“I know, but…” Anakin’s brow furrowed. “Okay,…Obi-Wan.” It sounded foreign coming from his lips. He would always see Obi-Wan as his master – HIS master. It was a claim he was not willing to relinquish.</p>
<p>“See, now was that so hard?”</p>
<p>Yes, as a matter of fact! “I suppose not. Um, may the Force be with you.” He kept himself from saying ‘Master.’</p>
<p>“May the Force be with you, Anakin.” Obi-Wan chuckled as he shut off the holocom. It had been a while since they had teased each other like that. He didn’t even realize how much he had missed it – how much he missed the presence of his almost-constant companion for the last twelve years.</p>
<p>Anakin’s thoughts were wistful as he fired up the thrusters on his starfighter and headed back into Fembrak’s atmosphere. Bantering like that with Obi-Wan again felt wonderful! It was just like things were before all of the tension. As usual, Obi-Wan had been right about the daily meditation. Anakin had kept his word to his master and he was doing much better for it. The one thing meditation wasn’t helping was the painful void Obi-Wan’s absence was causing. He had taken his master’s companionship for granted in the past. He vowed to never allow that to happen again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 18</p>
<p>Yoda looked up from his perch on the sofa as Obi-Wan walked into the apartment. “Go well, did it?”</p>
<p>“Very well, Master. The Separatist fleet has been destroyed and some high-ranking officers have been captured. Our fleet of reinforcements will be there soon.”</p>
<p>Yoda smiled up at him. “Very good plan it was, Obi-Wan.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Master. And thank you for watching the children again.”</p>
<p>Yoda moved off the sofa with a grunt. “My pleasure, it is. Wonderful young ones, they are.”</p>
<p>The children came up to Obi-Wan after Yoda left. “We hardly ever see you or Padme anymore,” pouted Devin.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan knelt down, smiling softly at the exaggeration. “I’m sorry that we have both been away so much these last few days. Our schedules have not exactly meshed well. Padme will probably be gone more now that the senate is no longer in recess. But we’ll try to be with you as much as we can.”</p>
<p>“Now,” Obi-Wan said as he got up, “there just happens to be a padawan lightsaber tournament going on today. Would you like to go?” He grinned over at James, whom he knew would be ecstatic at the prospect.</p>
<p>And sure enough, James spoke up for the group. “Yes, yes, yes!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan grabbed a couple datapads off his desk as he escorted the kids out the door. He could get some more work done while he ‘watched’ the tournament. As they walked into the big training room, Obi-Wan wondered how long it would take for news of the destroyed Separatist fleet to reach the ears of the Chancellor. He had no doubt that tomorrow he would be receiving a summons to the senate building.</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Chancellor Palpatine sat fuming in his office. He had just received word from Darth Tyranus about the unexpected Separatist defeat. Blast that Obi-Wan! This was a huge blow to the Separatists. And it wasn’t just the loss of ships, but the loss of soldiers, droids and weaponry. Obi-Wan would undoubtedly take advantage of the losses and multiply the victory for the Republic.</p>
<p>Palpatine knew that he had better get Obi-Wan back in the field soon. If he stays the full-time strategist, he’ll have this war won before I’m ready! It irked the Chancellor that he didn’t see this coming. It seemed that every time something happened that was not according to his plans, Obi-Wan was at the center of it. He hadn’t expected by-the-book Kenobi to be so blasted sneaky! The man had done an end-run around him!</p>
<p>Palpatine jabbed at the intercom button on his desk. “Call the senators from Naylon. Tell them that I will be EXPECTING them here in my office at 8:00 tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Chancellor.”</p>
<p>Palpatine sat back in his chair. He knew about Obi-Wan trying to find the parents of the two boys. He would make it absolutely clear that he expected the senators from Naylon to do whatever they had to do to find the parents of those little brats!</p>
<p>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked up from his datapad at the nudge he received through the Force. “I’ll be back in a minute,” he told the children. He went out into the hallway and met up with Mace.</p>
<p>Mace had an evil looking grin on his face. “The Chancellor has requested your presence at his office immediately.”</p>
<p>“I knew this was coming, but I wasn’t expecting it so soon.” Obi-Wan folded his arms over his chest. “How did he hear about it so quickly?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but he has his ways. He probably has paid informants throughout the galaxy.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan snorted. “That would be typical of a politician with his power.”</p>
<p>“What are you going to tell him?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan shrugged. “The truth.”</p>
<p>Mace smirked at his friend. “What? That you don’t trust him as far as you can throw him?”</p>
<p>“Okay, the partial truth.” Obi-Wan chuckled. “Mace, would you mind staying with the kids while I’m gone?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t mind.” Mace followed Obi-Wan back into the training room to where the children sat watching in rapt attention.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan leaned down towards the kids. “I’ve been called to the Chancellor’s office.” He felt guilty at the disappointed looks on their faces. “I won’t let it take too long. Mace will stay with you until I get back.”</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>The Chancellor turned his chair towards the door as he sensed Obi-Wan’s approach. He’d had time to reign in his anger. His respect for Obi-Wan as an opponent had risen with this display of cunning stealth. But he didn’t want Obi-Wan to think he was going to just let it pass without a protest. He sat with his fingers steepled as his secretary escorted Obi-Wan into the office. He was struck yet again by how young the man looked without his beard. He noted that the Jedi Master didn’t look the least bit apprehensive about this summons. In fact, those light blue eyes held peace and a hint of amusement. Kenobi, you are wasted by the Light Side of the Force!</p>
<p>“Chancellor,” Obi-Wan said as he bowed.</p>
<p>“Master Kenobi, please have a seat. It seems you’ve been rather busy of late.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you can say that.”</p>
<p>“Is there a particular reason I wasn’t informed about your activities?”</p>
<p>“I decided to keep this one close to the vest. It’s success depended on complete secrecy – along with the use of the media.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes. You who dislike and distrust the media do not hesitate to use them to serve your own purposes.”</p>
<p>“Correction – I used them to serve the Republic, not myself.” Obi-Wan gazed steadily at the Chancellor. “I figured they owed us after Kataan.”</p>
<p>Palpatine folded his hands on his desk as he studied Obi-Wan. “As for the need for secrecy, are you saying that I can’t be trusted to be discreet?”</p>
<p>“Not at all. But there are many ways of finding out information. The fewer people who knew about the operation, the less chance there would be of failure.”</p>
<p>“May I take it that this will not become a habit?”</p>
<p>“You may.”</p>
<p>“Then that is settled.” Palpatine got up and casually sat on the edge of his desk near Obi-Wan. “Congratulations on this enormous success. It was a brilliant plan.” One worthy of the Sith.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked up at the Chancellor with mild curiosity. It was unlike Palpatine to strike such a casual pose. “Thank you. The Force was definitely with us.”</p>
<p>“What are your plans now that the Separatists are licking their wounds?”</p>
<p>“Imbed ourselves in the Outer Rim. Keep hitting their supply reinforcements across the galaxy.”</p>
<p>Palpatine nodded his head. “Hit them where they’re hurt.”</p>
<p>“Exactly.”</p>
<p>“I will leave the details in your very capable hands. Although, I would appreciate being kept in the loop.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled graciously. “Of course, Chancellor.”</p>
<p>Palpatine’s eyes narrowed. He knew passive defiance when he saw it. There was a part of him that really wanted to try and break Obi-Wan. Even though he could probably never turn him to the Dark Side, the process of breaking him would be an enjoyable challenge. Anakin was rather easy to manipulate – not much of a challenge at all. In fact, the biggest challenge where Anakin was concerned was Obi-Wan! But alas, as much as Palpatine wanted to dominate the tenacious Jedi before him, he didn’t have the time to dedicate to it right now. “And what of Fembrak?”</p>
<p>“Our supply and troop reinforcements should be there by now. Anakin is in command of our new headquarters in the Outer Rim.”</p>
<p>A smile crossed the Chancellor’s face. “Very good. Will you be joining him there when your business here is concluded?”</p>
<p>“That hasn’t been decided yet.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure that the Council would not want to separate the greatest team their Order has ever seen.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s eyebrows went up at that. “We will do what is best for the Republic, as always.”</p>
<p>Palpatine read the challenge in Obi-Wan’s eyes. I would gladly take you up on that if I could, Kenobi. “Of course you will.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stood up, fervently hoping that the conversation was at an end. “Was there anything else, Chancellor?”</p>
<p>Palpatine was not blind to Obi-Wan’s eagerness to get away from all politicians as quickly as possible. It was actually rather amusing. “No, Master Kenobi, that is all.”</p>
<p>“Good evening, Chancellor.” Obi-Wan bowed and quickly left the office. He breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way down the hall. He always felt relieved when he left that man’s presence. Obi-Wan looked around at all the bustling people in the rotunda. It was the end of the workday and the place was quite crowded. He could sense that Padme was nearby, but he couldn’t see her amongst all the watchful gazes around him. I REALLY don’t like coming here!</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan turned and saw Padme threading her way through the crowd towards his position. He was also quite aware that all those around him had heard her and were now watching both of them intently. How in the world can Anakin enjoy this kind of attention?</p>
<p>Padme had heard that Obi-Wan was in the building through the secretary grapevine. All it took was one woman spotting him. Pretty soon every woman in the building knew to be on the lookout for General Kenobi. Padme was done for the day and figured that they might as well go home together. She smiled as she finally reached him. “Hi. I heard that you were here.”</p>
<p>“Yes. I had an impromptu meeting with the Chancellor.” Obi-Wan started walking with Padme towards the exit, keeping his face neutrally polite. He didn’t want to give wagging tongues anything to talk about.</p>
<p>The not-so-friendly looks from the other women in the crowd were not lost on Padme. A part of her wanted to take hold of Obi-Wan’s hand, just to see the jealousy in their eyes. But she knew that Obi-Wan would not exactly appreciate the idea. She kept quiet until they were outside and could speak in relative privacy. “Impromptu meeting?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I, ah, conducted an operation against the Separatists without his knowledge.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Padme eyed him with a knowing smile. “Somehow, you don’t seem sorry.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan returned her smile. “I’m not.”</p>
<p>“Was he furious?”</p>
<p>“Surprisingly, no. I can’t figure that man out. I don’t sense anything duplicitous in him. But then again, he’s almost impossible to read. I don’t trust him. And frankly, I don’t like the way he looks at me – it's like I’m being dissected.”</p>
<p>“He’s met his match and he’s trying to size you up.”</p>
<p>“You make it sound like he thinks of me as his opponent.”</p>
<p>“Maybe he does. You’re Anakin’s mentor, teacher and best friend…I think he’s trying to occupy those positions in Anakin’s life himself.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan helped Padme into his speeder. “Hmm. That makes sense. But it certainly isn’t encouraging.” Was that it? Did the Chancellor see him as the person on the other side of a tug-of-war match over Anakin? Obi-Wan couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more to it than that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 19</p>
<p>Padme and Obi-Wan were sitting in front of the lit fireplace talking. Padme was in an especially good mood. “My parents are going to be here on Coruscant in a couple of days. Would it be okay for them to come here? They’ll only be staying for the day.”</p>
<p>“They’re more than welcome. I’m looking forward to meeting them.” Obi-Wan could tell how excited Padme was to see her parents. He found it hard to look into her beautiful, shining eyes. It reminded him that he was developing feelings for her that went beyond friendship – feelings that could never be acted upon. A part of him believed that she felt the same way, but the more rational side reminded him that she loved Anakin. Obi-Wan sighed. His heart was heading down a path that he could not walk…and that knowledge hurt.</p>
<p>Padme watched the glow of the firelight on Obi-Wan’s face. He was deep in thought about something. She wished that he would talk to her about whatever was bothering him. “Obi-Wan?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan snapped out of his ruminations. “Oh, I’m sorry. I will try to clear my schedule while your parents are here.”</p>
<p>“Don’t feel obligated to spend the entire day with them. I know how busy you are.” Padme decided to broach the subject that had needled her for a while. “And on that subject…I’m worried about you.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s brow creased as he turned to her more fully. “Worried?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I think you’re taking on too much. This latest idea of sitting in on the interviews with the final candidates for Kira’s adoption…”</p>
<p>“I want to be sure she’s given to good people. I feel personally responsible for her.”</p>
<p>“I know you do. But you seem to feel personally responsible for everyone and everything! You’ve been getting up earlier and earlier every morning, even though you’re still getting to bed late. Every idle moment is spent with a datapad plotting strategy. Throughout the day, you’re constantly on the hololink with your fellow Jedi out in the field or you’re being called away to help oversee a particularly hairy battle. And on top of that, you’re trying to make time for the kids and your duties on the Council. I don’t care if you are a Jedi! You are stretching yourself too thin!”</p>
<p>It warmed Obi-Wan’s heart to know how concerned Padme was about him. He took her hand and squeezed it. “I appreciate your concern, but I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“No, you’re not! I live with you, Obi-Wan. You’re exhausted – mentally, physically and emotionally. I want you to promise me that you will begin to delegate some of your responsibilities.” Padme was also determined to go to Yoda and Mace with her concerns.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan could see the determination etched on Padme’s face. He hesitated. What could he delegate? He WAS tired, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle.</p>
<p>“Please, Obi-Wan?”</p>
<p>One look at the pleading in her eyes and the hesitation vanished. “All right. I promise. But you really don’t need to worry about me.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I do, because you don’t worry enough about yourself.”</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Obi-Wan walked into his apartment and was immediately greeted by an enthusiastic Padme.</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan, these are my parents, Ruwee and Jobal.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan reached out his hand to greet them. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Padme has told me quite a bit about you.”</p>
<p>Ruwee smiled warmly. “The pleasure is ours, General.”</p>
<p>“Oh, please, call me Obi-Wan.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. With this latest success of yours, you’ve earned the title!”</p>
<p>“Well, thank you. But no titles here among friends.”</p>
<p>Ruwee nodded his head in approval. “Agreed.”</p>
<p>Jobal glanced at her daughter. “Padme has told us quite a bit about you, as well, Obi-Wan. I think what you are doing for these kids is wonderful.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be able to do it without Padme. She’s been wonderful and the children adore her.” Obi-Wan smiled over at Padme.</p>
<p>Padme couldn’t help but show her happiness at being with the people she loved most in the galaxy. “You were helping the kids long before I came into the picture.”</p>
<p>Jobal watched Obi-Wan interacting with the children. “You’ve told us all about your time with Obi-Wan, haven’t you, Kira?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan put his hand upon Kira’s shoulder. She looked up at him with an adoring expression. “Yep. I told ‘em how you saved us from the Sepriss.”</p>
<p>Devin came over to Obi-Wan. “I’m hungry.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan ruffled his hair playfully. “I’ll go make us all some lunch.”</p>
<p>“I’ll help.” Padme started to follow him into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“No, Padme. Visit with your parents. I’ll get it.”</p>
<p>“If we both do it, it will be done in no time.” Padme went into the kitchen, effectively ending the argument.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan threw her parents a rueful look before following her into the kitchen.</p>
<p>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>A few hours later, Jobal got up from the sofa. “Is there a place where I can take a quiet walk with my daughter?”</p>
<p>Padme gave her mother a questioning look. “Yes. There’s actually a room here that’s reminiscent of Naboo.”</p>
<p>Jobal held out her hand to her daugher. “Show me.” As Padme got up, her mother smiled over at the two men. “You boy’s can handle the children for a while, can’t you?”</p>
<p>Ruwee waved his hand in a shooing fashion. “You gals go on ahead. We’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Jobal was just as impressed with the Room of a Thousand Fountains as Padme had been. She linked her arm through her daughter’s as they started down the path. “You love Obi-Wan, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“What?” Padme stopped dead in her tracks. “What makes you say that?”</p>
<p>Jobal smiled at her daughter. “I know you.”</p>
<p>Padme sighed heavily as she started walking again. “Is it that obvious?”</p>
<p>“To me it is. When I see you with him, I see…well, I see what I’ve always wanted for you – a meaningful relationship with a good man.”</p>
<p>“He is a good man. The best I’ve ever known. I didn’t want this to happen, but my time with him has been so wonderful. I can’t even begin to describe how at peace and how content I am in his company.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to, because that’s how I still feel with your father.” Jobal took a deep breath before continuing. “But what does this mean for you and Anakin?”</p>
<p>A flash of guilt shot through Padme at her mother’s question. She and Anakin had decided it was best to keep their wedding a secret, even from her family. It was a decision that she still regretted. She did tell her parents a few months later when she could no longer stand lying to them. They had been disappointed to say the least. They were hurt that she hadn’t let them be there. They were also troubled by the haste of her relationship with Anakin. “I should have listened to you all those times you told me not to rush into marriage. I do love Anakin, but more as one would love a brother.”</p>
<p>Padme was so glad to have someone she could talk to about this. “Anakin is changing. He hasn’t been the same since his mother died and it’s been getting worse lately. He hardly ever smiles or laughs. He gets angry and jealous so easily. Sometimes I feel like I’m nothing more than a treasured possession to him.”</p>
<p>Jobal’s concern for her daughter inched up. “Has Obi-Wan noticed these changes?”</p>
<p>“Yes. His relationship with Anakin has also been a bit rocky lately. He’s worried about him, as well.”</p>
<p>“What are you going to do?” Jobal hated the despair on her daughter’s face.</p>
<p>“I really don’t think there’s anything I can do. Obi-Wan is a Master on the High Council. He will not break his vows. Attachment is forbidden for a Jedi. And he knows that Anakin loves me. He would not do anything that would hurt Anakin. Besides, I don’t think Obi-Wan’s feelings for me go beyond friendship.”</p>
<p>“I think you’re wrong. I think he feels the same way you do.”</p>
<p>Padme’s heart leaped in her chest. “Why do you think that?”</p>
<p>“A woman can tell about these things.”</p>
<p>“I can’t tell.”</p>
<p>Jobal chuckled. “You’re too close to the situation, my dear. But I’ve watched you two together. I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”</p>
<p>Padme didn’t know what to say. Could it really be true? Did Obi-Wan love her as much as she loved him? Her mind quickly brought her back to reality. “Even if he does love me, it doesn’t change anything. Even if Obi-Wan were willing to break his vows to the Order – that would still leave Anakin. If I left Anakin, most of all for Obi-Wan, it would send Anakin down a really dark path. He doesn’t have the emotional control that a Jedi should have. I think he would completely give into his anger.”</p>
<p>“I take it that Obi-Wan does not know about your marriage.”</p>
<p>“No, he doesn’t. I hate having to keep it from him! It’s such a betrayal! But if I told him, it would put him in a horrible position. As a Council member, he’d be obligated to report such a violation of the Code. But if he did that, his relationship with Anakin would be over.”</p>
<p>“So I ask again, what are you going to do?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to stick with my marriage. I made those vows of my own free will and I’m going to abide by them.” Even as Padme spoke the words, she felt her heart breaking.</p>
<p>“But if Anakin is no longer the man you thought you married…”</p>
<p>Padme shook her head. “I’m stuck, Mom. If I left him…” She shivered at the thought. “Anakin is the most powerful Jedi alive. If he was to be consumed by anger, it could have negative repercussions throughout the galaxy.”</p>
<p>Jobal’s heart ached for her daughter. “But what of your love for Obi-Wan?”</p>
<p>Tears pooled suddenly in Padme’s eyes. “He’s my soul mate, Mom. But I can never be with him.”</p>
<p>Jobal drew her daughter into her arms and let her cry. “Oh, my precious Padme. I don’t believe that the Force would bring you your soul mate and not ever let you be with him.”</p>
<p>Padme drew away from her mother and sniffed. “I never thought of it that way. I wish I could share your optimism. But right now I can’t see how Obi-Wan and I can ever be together.”</p>
<p>Jobal wiped the tears off her daughter’s face. “You know what they say. When the Force closes a door, it always opens a window.”</p>
<p>Padme smiled at her mother. “Thanks.” She re-hooked her arm through Jobal’s as they continued down the path. “So, what do you think of Obi-Wan, Mom?”</p>
<p>Jobal chuckled. “Well, from what you’ve told me, and from what I’ve seen on the holonet AND from what I’ve witnessed today, I’d almost say he’s too good to be true.”</p>
<p>“He almost is.”</p>
<p>“I like the way he treats you and the children. He engenders trust, doesn’t he?”</p>
<p>“He does. Mom, you should see the respect his fellow Jedi have for him. All the younglings and padawans look up to him.”</p>
<p>“It also doesn’t hurt that he’s so easy on the eyes.”</p>
<p>Padme laughed as they headed back towards Obi-Wan’s apartment. “You think he’s good looking now, you should see him clad in nothing but a towel…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 20</p>
<p>A few nights later, Mace and Yoda made their way from Obi-Wan’s apartment. They had shared dinner with him, Padme and the kids. Mace looked pointedly at the tiny Master floating beside him. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say that you were encouraging an attachment between those two.”</p>
<p>Yoda stayed silent, but there was a hint of mischief in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Master,” Mace said in a warning tone.</p>
<p>“Need each other in the future, they will.”</p>
<p>“But Obi-Wan knows if he ever needs anything that he can come to us. The Jedi are his family.”</p>
<p>“Know this, he does.”</p>
<p>“But…” Mace was gripped by a sudden sense of dread. “What have you seen?”</p>
<p>Yoda’s ears drooped. “No details have I seen. Just a sense about the two of them I feel.” He did not voice the growing sense of foreboding he had about the future of the Jedi.</p>
<p>“But encouraging an attachment?”</p>
<p>Yoda whacked the side of his hoverpad with his stick. “His duty, Obi-Wan will do!”</p>
<p>Mace sighed. “I know he will.” He did not like the implication in Yoda’s words. The only scenario where Obi-Wan would not turn to his fellow Jedi, but to an attachment, was a scenario that didn’t include the Jedi Order. He shivered slightly at his growing sense of foreboding.</p>
<p>Yoda gazed knowingly over at his former apprentice. “Dwell on our fears about the future, we cannot. Hope in the Light there always will be.”</p>
<p>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Padme sat staring at the fire. She had been in a battle with her emotions since her conversation with her mother. At the time, talking about it had really helped. But ever since then a floodgate of emotions, longings and fears had been opened. One thing kept invading her thoughts more than any other – her mother’s words about Obi-Wan. ‘I’ve seen you two together. I’ve seen the way he looks at you.’ Did Obi-Wan love her? Despite her desire to know, she hadn’t been able to build up the courage to ask him. Padme was pulled out of her thoughts when Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Here’s your tea.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Padme took the cup from him and watched as he carefully sat down with his own. She tried to ignore the ache in her heart and just enjoy his company.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan studied Padme’s troubled features. He was concerned about her. She had been rather subdued the last few days. “Padme, are you okay? You seem preoccupied.”</p>
<p>Blast! She obviously hadn’t been doing well at masking her turmoil. “I’m fine.” Padme forced a smile.</p>
<p>“No, you’re not. You’ve been…different since your parents were here.”</p>
<p>Padme couldn’t look into Obi-Wan’s concerned eyes. Should she tell him her feelings? Should she ask him if he felt the same way? What would that mean for the rest of her time here?</p>
<p>Obi-Wan mistook Padme’s hesitation. He took hold of her hand and tried earnestly to look into her eyes. “Don’t you trust me, Padme?”</p>
<p>Tears immediately came into Padme’s eyes. “Oh, Obi-Wan, there’s no one I trust more. That’s the problem!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was thoroughly confused. Why would trusting him be a problem? And why was she crying? “Padme, please talk to me! I hate seeing you so upset!”</p>
<p>Padme knew if she looked into his eyes that she would lose what little was left of her self-control. No sooner did that thought pass through her mind, than Obi-Wan took her chin in his hand and brought her eyes up to meet his.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan didn’t quite know what happened. One moment he was trying to get Padme to look at him and the next he was locked in a passionate kiss with her! His mind was in a daze, even as his mouth and his body responded with eagerness. The intensity of the kiss and his own desire started to send off a warning in his mind. What was he doing? A picture of Anakin seeing them like this flashed through his mind. Obi-Wan finally found the wherewithal to pull away from Padme. He rested his forehead against hers as he panted for breath. “We can’t do this,” he said in a strangled whisper.</p>
<p>“I know.” Padme looked down in anguish. How she wished that kiss could have lasted forever!</p>
<p>“I thought…” Obi-Wan tried to get his muddled thoughts together. “I thought you loved Anakin.”</p>
<p>Padme gathered up her courage and looked up into his confused eyes. “Back around the time on Geonosis, I thought I did as well. But as time has passed, I’ve come to realize that I don’t love him in that way. I can’t even come close to the intensity of the feelings he has for me. But with his emotional control being what it is, I don’t think I dare tell him!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his hair. He had to agree with Padme. The sheer intensity of Anakin’s feelings for Padme had always worried him. He had warned Anakin of the dangers of those feelings time and again, to no avail. Anakin always claimed that he could not help the love he felt. Well, Obi-Wan could empathize with that sentiment now. But Anakin’s feelings went beyond love and entered into the arena of obsession.</p>
<p>Padme could tell that Obi-Wan was trying to take everything in. She took hold of both his hands and held his gaze. “I know that I will NEVER be able to return his feelings.” Because I love you and always will.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan involuntarily held his breath. Padme was speaking with her eyes and face what she meant by those words. He could see her love…for HIM! It was a bit shocking to find that the feelings he had been fighting were reciprocated. Even as happiness at the revelation washed through him, the impossibility of the situation hovered at the periphery.</p>
<p>Padme couldn’t stand it anymore! She HAD to know how Obi-Wan felt! “A while back, I spoke with Master Yoda about the Jedi Code. And do you know what he told me? He told me that if he could pick and choose who to apply the Code to, he would allow you to have a formalized attachment. He said that you could be trusted to do your duty, no matter what.”</p>
<p>Yoda actually had that much trust in him? Now, Obi-Wan was really shocked! “He said that?”</p>
<p>“Yes, he did. Obi-Wan there’s something I have to ask you. I know the rules regarding attachments and I know that you would never betray your vows. But if you WERE allowed to have an attachment, would you?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan had always hated ‘what if’ questions. He saw them as a waste of time. But he could see how important this was to Padme. And he knew what she was really asking. ‘Would you be with me if you could?’ There was so much that he had to deny Padme, he could not bear to deny her this. He dropped his barriers and allowed his own love for her to shine through. “Yes, I would.”</p>
<p>Padme’s heart swelled not only at his words, but at the emotion he was allowing her to see. Neither of them could bring themselves to vocalize their love. Somehow, it would just be too painful both to say it and to hear it. Her joy at Obi-Wan’s revelation was short-lived, as the futility of it all engulfed her yet again. She could not stop the tears that escaped from her eyes.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan gently wiped away the trails of moisture running down her lovely face. “I’m so sorry, Padme. I wish things could be different.”</p>
<p>Padme took in a trembling breath. “So do I. You’re a man of your word, Obi-Wan. I respect that in you so much. And you are a good friend to Anakin. Neither of us want to hurt him.”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t want to hurt him. And unfortunately, I fear you are correct about Anakin’s reaction to finding out you don’t feel about him the way he does about you. Look at how he reacted to finding out you were going to be staying here at the Temple with me!”</p>
<p>Padme nodded her head glumly. She WAS stuck. “Obi-Wan, please tell me that we can still be friends, even though we can’t be together.”</p>
<p>“Of course, we’re still friends! I can’t imagine my life without that friendship now.” Obi-Wan held Padme as she sagged against him in relief. In the span of just a few minutes, his life had become much more complicated. For the first time in his life, his heart was at war with his vows to the Order. But he had made those vows with his whole heart and he would not break them. And as for Anakin…Resolve steeled in Obi-Wan’s mind. He would not hurt Anakin by having a romantic relationship with Padme, but he would NOT allow Anakin to stop their friendship.</p>
<p>Padme was so glad that Obi-Wan was not inclined to run from their forbidden love and thus ruin their friendship. She needed it too much! It certainly wasn’t all she wanted, but it WAS all she had!</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>A couple of weeks later, Obi-Wan received word that James and Devin’s parents had been found. They were a bit worse for wear, but very much alive. The senators from Naylon had even chartered a ship to bring them here to Coruscant. They would be arriving in just a couple of days. Obi-Wan wondered why the senators would go to such trouble when they hadn’t seemed to really care all that much in the first place.</p>
<p>The two boys were beyond excited as he told them the news. James face absolutely glowed. “They’re okay?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled as he placed his hand on James’ shoulder. “They’re fine and they’re coming here. You’ll get to see them in two days.”</p>
<p>Devin excitedly hugged his brother. “Mommy and Daddy are coming! I can’t wait to see them!”</p>
<p>James’ smile slowly faded. “Will we ever see you again?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan knelt down in front of the two boys. “Of course you will. Your parents may even decide to wait out the war here on Coruscant. If that’s the case, I can see you whenever I’m here at the Temple.”</p>
<p>Devin released his brother and engulfed Obi-Wan in a bear hug. “I’ll miss you!”</p>
<p>“I’ll miss you, too. Both of you, very much.”</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Padme lounged against Obi-Wan on the sofa. She had been greeted by two very happy boys when she got home from the senate that evening. She was thrilled at the good news, of course. But a part of her was also sad. She knew her time here at the Temple – her time here with Obi-Wan – was drawing to a close. Obi-Wan was currently taking part in the interviews with the final candidates for Kira’s adoption. He had said that it probably wouldn’t be too much longer before someone was chosen. He was greatly impressed with one couple in particular, but was keeping an open mind as he met with all the other couples.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking about?”</p>
<p>Padme laced her fingers with Obi-Wan’s. “That our time here together will soon be over.” She couldn’t keep the sadness out of her voice. “That soon you’ll be sent back out into the war.”</p>
<p>“The Republic needs every available Jedi out in the field.”</p>
<p>Padme shifted so she could look Obi-Wan in the eye. “I think the best service to the Republic would be for you to do exactly what you’ve been doing these last several weeks. Strategy is your forte, Obi-Wan. The war has gone so much better for us since you became our full-time strategist. Surely the Chancellor can see that!”</p>
<p>“Goodness, Padme! You make it sound like I’m winning the war single-handedly!”</p>
<p>Padme grinned. “Well, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Hardly!” Obi-Wan laughed. “Anyway, your opinion is biased. Just because you seem to think I can walk on water, doesn’t mean it’s true.”</p>
<p>Padme looked shocked. “You can’t walk on water?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan nudged her with his shoulder. “Will you stop!” His laughter belied his exasperated look. “Besides, the Council doesn’t take orders from the Chancellor.”</p>
<p>“Yet.” Padme looked at him pointedly. “But the Council usually does abide by his wishes.”</p>
<p>“True. But whether or not I agree with all of the decisions of the Council as a whole, I will abide by them.”</p>
<p>“I know you will.” Padme kissed his hand before snuggling into his chest. “And I know you’re going to be sent back into the field. But don’t tell me not to worry about you, because that would be impossible.”</p>
<p>“I would be greatly offended if you didn’t worry about me, at least a little.” Obi-Wan smiled softly as he rested his chin on Padme’s head.</p>
<p>Padme sighed as she pulled Obi-Wan’s arms tighter around her. She would miss this SO much! She dreaded the day when saying goodbye to him would become a reality.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 21</p>
<p>A few days later, Obi-Wan dragged himself out of bed and to the fresher. As he moved under the hot, flowing water, he thought about Devin and James. Their reunion with their parents had been very moving. And just like he thought, they had decided to wait out the war on Coruscant. In a surprising move, one of the senators from Naylon had offered the father a job as his aide. Obi-Wan already missed the presence of the two boys.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sighed as he leaned his forehead against the shower wall. He was going to miss this whole experience – this little taste of what it would be like to have a family and a somewhat ordinary life. Never before had he regretted his choice to be a Jedi. He still didn’t. But now he truly understood the extent of the sacrifice required. There was just one more couple to be interviewed for Kira’s adoption. Obi-Wan knew that he would probably be sent back out into the field within a week. He was not looking forward to saying goodbye to Padme. She had become such an important part of his life.</p>
<p>When Obi-Wan emerged from the fresher, he saw that Padme already had breakfast started. “Good morning.”</p>
<p>Padme greeted him with a smile. “Good morning.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry if I woke you up. I was going to let you sleep in.”</p>
<p>“Sensing you’re not nearby is enough to bring me out of a sound sleep anymore.” What Padme was going to do once Obi-Wan was gone was another issue!</p>
<p>Surprised, Obi-Wan didn’t say anything. What was there to say to that? They both knew there weren’t going to be many more mornings like this. He took her hand and pulled her into an embrace. He couldn’t help it. Holding her eased the growing ache in his heart.</p>
<p>Padme melted into Obi-Wan’s embrace. She wanted to memorize everything about him while she still could – the feel of his arms around her, his wonderful scent, his beautiful smile…absolutely everything! “I guess that settles it. Wherever you’re going, I’m going with you.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan chuckled. “Shall I smuggle you in my luggage?”</p>
<p>“If that’s what it takes.” Padme reluctantly left his arms as the timer went off for the muffins.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan inhaled deeply. “You know, you’ve become quite the able cook.”</p>
<p>Padme raised her eyebrow at that. “That’s certainly a switch from your initial remarks about my cooking.”</p>
<p>Pasting on an innocent look, Obi-Wan said, “What remarks?”</p>
<p>Padme placed her hands on her hips. “You can be quite infuriating at times.”</p>
<p>“Can I?”</p>
<p>“Yes, you can. When you feign ignorance like that, and especially when you follow behind me and re-clean what I’ve just cleaned.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “I already apologized for that, didn’t I? It’s a habit that’s been ingrained in me from living with Anakin all these years!”</p>
<p>“Last time I looked in the mirror, I didn’t resemble Anakin in the slightest. And I’m certainly not a slob like he is!” Padme wasn’t really angry, but she did thoroughly enjoy these verbal sparring matches with Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’ve made it a point to reign myself in where that is concerned.”</p>
<p>“That?” Padme couldn’t stop her smile. “Can’t you even name it? It’s called being fastidious or a neat-freak or, dare I say it, anal.”</p>
<p>“I am NOT anal!”</p>
<p>Padme dissolved into laughter. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re cute when you’re angry?”</p>
<p>“Cute?” Obi-Wan sniffed. “Jedi are not cute.”</p>
<p>“You are.” Padme gave Obi-Wan a quick peck on the lips. “I’m going to go wake up Kira.” She knew she was pushing a bit at the limits they had set for themselves, but she just couldn’t help it. All too soon, this time with Obi-Wan would just be a treasured memory. She was already dreading goodbye.</p>
<p>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Kira looked up from her muffin at Obi-Wan. “Why can’t you and Padme adopt me?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan glanced at Padme. He’d had a feeling this question was coming. “Kira, honey, we can’t. I’m a Jedi. Jedi are not allowed to marry and we’re not allowed to have children.” He couldn’t help but notice the pained look on Padme’s face.</p>
<p>“You and Padme aren’t married?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was a bit startled by the question. “Um, no, we’re not. We’re just friends.”</p>
<p>Padme felt like a knife was being twisted in her heart, but she put on a smile for Kira’s sake. “You deserve two parents who will be there for you all the time. Both Obi-Wan and I are very busy. And Obi-Wan is sent away on long missions quite often.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan took hold of Kira’s hand. Underneath the table, he took hold of Padme’s as well. “Please believe me when I say that I wish we could adopt you, that I wish things could be different.” He glanced meaningfully over at Padme. “But I do promise that I will visit you whenever I can.”</p>
<p>Kira brightened at that. “Really? You too, Padme?”</p>
<p>“Yes, me too.” Padme gripped Obi-Wan’s hand as though her life depended on it. The finality of everything was becoming stifling. She felt a warm pulsing crawl up her arm and flow through her body, relaxing her. Padme looked gratefully at Obi-Wan. In his eyes, she saw his concern and a reflection of her own sadness.</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Padme paced around the living area of her apartment. She’d been home for two days now – her agitation growing by the hour. She hadn’t slept a wink since leaving the Temple. She missed Obi-Wan so much it hurt. And he hadn’t even left Coruscant yet! What was she going to be like when he was in the Outer Rim? As he had promised Anakin, Obi-Wan had requested to join him on Fembrak. The rest of the Council had agreed. This was it – the day she had been dreading for so long. Obi-Wan would be leaving in just a few hours.</p>
<p>Padme paused in her pacing and then ran out to the landing platform. She could sense that Obi-Wan was coming. How that was possible, she couldn’t say. She watched as a speeder pulled out of the lanes of traffic and gracefully swooped down towards her. Padme went back inside and waited for him, her heart thumping in her chest.</p>
<p>As soon as Obi-Wan walked into the apartment, he found himself wrapped in Padme’s arms. He returned her hug fiercely, kissing the top of her head. “I’ve missed you.” It had only been two days since she left, and it had felt like there was a gaping hole in his heart. Never before had his apartment felt so empty or so cold.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you, too.” Being in Obi-Wan’s arms felt so right. THIS was home.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan pulled away enough to look at Padme. “You haven’t been sleeping, have you?”</p>
<p>“No. I’m going to have to re-learn how to sleep without you near me.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sighed as he leaned his forehead against hers. “Let’s go sit down.” He laced his fingers through hers and drew her over to the sofa.</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea how long you’ll be gone?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure it will be at least a few months.”</p>
<p>Padme glumly nodded her head. “Please keep in touch. I know it won’t be easy for you, with Anakin around all the time. But when you are alone, maybe before you go to sleep…”</p>
<p>“I will keep in touch. I promise.” Obi-Wan knew they were walking a fine line here. But as hard as these last two days had been without Padme, he didn’t think he could bear not being able to at least talk with her while he was away.</p>
<p>Padme held both of Obi-Wan’s hands. “Promise me you’ll come back to me.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked solemnly into Padme’s eyes. “You know I can’t do that.”</p>
<p>“Then promise me you’ll do everything in your power to come back to me.”</p>
<p>Smiling softly, Obi-Wan agreed. “I promise.” He really wanted to get this goodbye over with as quickly as possible. It would just be too painful for both of them to draw it out. He was about to get up when Padme’s voice stopped him.</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan, I can’t…” Padme’s voice started to quiver. She took a deep, steadying breath. “I can’t even begin to tell you what my time with you at the Temple has meant to me.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to.” Obi-Wan kissed both of her hands. “It meant just as much to me.” The pain in his heart was expanding at an alarming rate. He reached out to the Force and let it flow through him, bringing the pain back to a tolerable level. Obi-Wan directed some of it to Padme to help with what was to come. “I better get going.” He pulled her up with him.</p>
<p>Padme held Obi-Wan tightly and allowed her tears to flow. It was really happening. He was really leaving her. She could no longer contain the wrenching sobs crawling up her throat. She knew this was going to be painful, but this was close to unbearable! Why? Why was this so painful?</p>
<p>“Oh, my dear Padme.” Obi-Wan smoothed her hair and sent more calming waves from the Force. Just a few short months ago, he never would have pictured himself in this moment. It was truly amazing, the twists and turns life could throw one’s way. “How I wish I could permanently dry your tears and take away all of your pain.”</p>
<p>Padme sniffed as she looked up into Obi-Wan’s face. His normally warm, sparkling blue eyes were haunted with his own pain. He kept his emotions under control – like a true Jedi Master. But she could read his eyes like a book. The saying ‘the eyes are the window into a person’s soul’ was never more true than with Obi-Wan Kenobi. They held so much depth, so much expression. He was telling her everything with his eyes that he could not say with his mouth.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan studied Padme’s face as he wiped away the moisture. He wanted her beautiful features emblazoned on his memory. He leaned down to deposit a gentle goodbye kiss.</p>
<p>While Obi-Wan gently dried her cheeks, Padme took the opportunity to study his features one last time. When would she see that beautiful face in person again? Her breath caught in her throat as his face moved towards her in what seemed like slow motion. It was the sweetest, most exquisite, and yet the saddest kiss she had ever shared with anyone.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan reluctantly pulled away from Padme. He ran his hand down the side of her face and kissed the end of her nose. “Goodbye.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan turned and walked to his speeder without looking back. If he looked back, he might do something really stupid. He hopped into his speeder and quickly took off into the busy lanes of traffic.</p>
<p>Padme put her fingers to her lips, as though to hold the sensation of Obi-Wan’s lips on hers. She numbly walked to her bedroom and threw herself on the bed. The tears started yet again. Padme couldn’t believe she still had tears left to cry. She had never cried so much in her entire life! She sincerely hoped that this wasn’t just a taste of what was to come.</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Mace and Yoda rode with Obi-Wan on the gunship to see him off. Mace noticed that his friend was unusually subdued. He had the feeling that it had something to do with Padme. Mace put his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “It’s going to be kind of weird not having you at the Temple everyday.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled over at his friend. “Indeed. Who are you going to tease while I’m away?”</p>
<p>“Tease you via hololink, Mace can.” Humor sparkled in Yoda’s eyes.</p>
<p>Mace rubbed his hands together eagerly. “That’s right! All is not lost!”</p>
<p>“Great.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “I should have known you’d encourage him.”</p>
<p>“Keep you on your toes, we must.” Yoda was glad to sense the lift in Obi-Wan’s mood. He knew that the goodbye with Padme must have been a hard one.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan got ready to depart as the gunship came to a halt. “I will notify you upon my arrival at Fembrak.”</p>
<p>Mace shook Obi-Wan’s hand warmly. “Take care, my friend. May the Force be with you.”</p>
<p>“May the Force be with you, Mace.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan knelt in front of Yoda. “Goodbye, Master.” He looked down, not really knowing how to form the words he wanted to say. He wanted to thank him for the faith he had in him, for the words he had said to Padme. But as he looked up, he could see that Yoda already knew. There was no need for words. “May the Force be with you, Master.”</p>
<p>Yoda placed his clawed hand on Obi-Wan’s. “May the Force be with you, young one.”</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>That evening, Padme looked up at the knock on her bedroom door.</p>
<p>“Milady?” The voice of her handmaiden, Dorme, filtered through from the other side.</p>
<p>Padme wiped at her face and made a half-hearted attempt to straighten her hair as she approached the door. She opened it to find Dorme holding a package.</p>
<p>“This came for you, Milady.” Dorme took in her friend’s haggard look. “Are you okay, Padme?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine, Dorme, thank you.” She closed the door and moved back over to the bed. She sat down and opened up the small box. Inside was a note and a holodisk. Want this, I thought you might. –Master Yoda. Padme clicked on the holodisk to find a picture of her and Obi-Wan setting the table together that first night they’d had Mace and Yoda over for dinner. The next one was of them and the children. Her heart lightened and a smile graced her face as she flipped through picture after picture of her time at the Temple. Why that wonderful little troll…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 22</p>
<p>Obi-Wan neatly folded his spare clothes and placed them in his bag. His ship was nearing Fembrak. He had meditated throughout most of the trip. While in the Temple, meditation was one of things he cut back on to make room for his other obligations. Upon leaving Coruscant, Obi-Wan knew that he was in desperate need of guidance from the Force and a refocusing of his mind.</p>
<p>A small smile graced his face as he thought about the unexpected results of his meditation. He had found a real peace about the love between him and Padme. But more than that, he had received a sense of the ‘rightness’ of everything that had transpired. Obi-Wan had actually been expecting a sense of rebuke and a reminder about his duty.</p>
<p>A voice came through to his cabin. “We’ve arrived in the Fembrak system, General.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Obi-Wan grabbed his bag and headed for the docking bay. He was more convinced than ever that nothing happened by chance. There was a will and a reason behind everything – even a forbidden love with no visible hope for a future. He would just take it one day at a time.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stepped into his starfighter and readied her for departure. He was looking forward to seeing Anakin again. He felt confidant that his shielding would keep his former padawan from sensing his feelings for Padme. Obi-Wan felt a pang of guilt. He hated having to deceive Anakin in any way. He could not help his love for Padme, but he WAS in control of his actions (for the most part). He certainly did not want to hurt Anakin, but again determined that he would not allow that to stop his deep friendship with Padme – especially when he felt the Force’s hand in it. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but be intrigued by what the Force could have in store for him and Padme in the future.</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Anakin waited impatiently at the landing pad. Obi-Wan would be there any minute. He didn’t know why he felt so anxious. He glanced behind him and blew out his breath in irritation. The blasted journalists had obviously heard that Obi-Wan was coming. Anakin normally didn’t mind the media, but he hadn’t seen his former master in so long and didn’t want their interference right now. There were only four journalists on Fembrak, but one of them was a woman as cold as an ice storm on Hoth. Normally, journalists were very friendly and attentive to the Hero With No Fear. SHE had been anything but!</p>
<p>A starfighter suddenly cut through the clouds and gracefully arced around to the landing pad. A happy smile crept up Anakin’s face as he walked towards the now-parked fighter. He watched as his master climbed down. The still-beardless Obi-Wan looked even younger in person than he had looked on the holocom! “Welcome to Fembrak, Master.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, my friend.” Obi-Wan smiled as he shook Anakin’s hand. He looked pointedly over to the four people standing near the contingent of clone troopers. He lowered his voice. “Please tell me those aren’t journalists.”</p>
<p>“Well, I COULD tell you that, but I’d be lying.”</p>
<p>“Great.” Obi-Wan masked his irritation as they headed toward the assembled group.</p>
<p>A clone stepped forward and removed his helmet. “Welcome to our new headquarters in the Outer Rim, General.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked around with an approving nod. Things had progressed nicely in the construction. “Thank you, Commander Cody. You and your men work fast.”</p>
<p>Cody gave his general a smile. “We wanted to have as much done before you got here as we could.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Cody.” Obi-Wan reluctantly headed toward the four journalists. The first one to greet him was a woman with a huge smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Fembrak, General Kenobi.” The smiling woman came forward and shook his hand. “I’m Dawana Tobek of the Republic Press Corps.”</p>
<p>Anakin was openly gaping at the change in disposition of Hoth-woman. A woman who was now standing too close to his master and was intently gazing into his eyes. What is it with him? He hasn’t even been on planet five minutes!</p>
<p>“I would love a one-on-one interview with you, General.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan did not like the undertone in that statement. He backed up a bit. “I suppose that could be arranged.”</p>
<p>Dawana moved closer to him. “How about right now?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan backed up again. He opened his mouth to respond, when Anakin cut him off.</p>
<p>“General Kenobi has only just arrived. There are more important matters that need his attention right now.” Anakin restrained himself from pulling Obi-Wan away from the woman.</p>
<p>Dawana gave Anakin a scathing look. “Of course,” she said tightly. She turned back to Obi-Wan with her smile back on her face. “Some other time, then.”</p>
<p>“Yes, some other time, Ms. Tobek.” Obi-Wan moved away and was quickly surrounded by the remaining three journalists.</p>
<p>“How was your trip, General? What are your plans for the Outer Rim? How long will you be staying on Fembrak?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan politely answered a few of their questions, wanting nothing more than to go to his new quarters.</p>
<p>Anakin stood aside and waited rather impatiently. After a few minutes of endless questions, he’d had enough. “As I said before, there are pressing matters that need the general’s attention.”</p>
<p>“Yes, indeed.” Obi-Wan bowed slightly to the group. “If you will excuse me.” He sighed with relief as he and Anakin walked away.</p>
<p>“You’re too blasted polite, Master!”</p>
<p>“One of us has to be.” Obi-Wan smiled at his former apprentice. “But I thought you had a good relationship with the media.”</p>
<p>“I do, for the most part. Except for that Dawana woman. She's been here as long as I have, but she hasn’t cracked a smile once before today – before meeting YOU.”</p>
<p>“Lovely.” Obi-Wan wiped sweat off his forehead. “Why didn’t you warn me about the climate?”</p>
<p>“What about it?”</p>
<p>“The fact that it’s hot and muggy has escaped your notice?” Obi-Wan eyed Anakin’s black outfit in disbelief.</p>
<p>Anakin shrugged. “I’m comfortable.”</p>
<p>“After all these years on Coruscant, I can’t believe your thermostat is still set to Tatooine.”</p>
<p>Anakin came up to a door and palmed it open. “These are your quarters.” He stepped aside to let Obi-Wan pass through first. “It’s not exactly huge, but at least you have your own fresher.” He followed his master in.</p>
<p>“Can I take a water shower?” Obi-Wan shrugged out of his cloak.</p>
<p>“Yes, but we’re on water rationing right now. You get fifteen minutes per day, tops.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Obi-Wan removed his belt and his outer tunic. “I can split that up into two showers a day.” He HATED being hot and sweaty!</p>
<p>Anakin chuckled as he walked back towards the door. “I knew you’d say that. I’m going to go get our lunch. You go ahead and get settled in. I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>Anakin came back just a few minutes later with a tray full of food. He noticed that Obi-Wan had removed his boots and socks in an effort to cool down some more. “I’m afraid we’re not going to have air conditioning for quite a while.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan padded over to the small table in the room with a sigh. “Well, there are more important things to do first.” He sat down and immediately poured himself a glass of juice. “Show me where you’re constructing the hidden hangar.”</p>
<p>Anakin had hoped they could put off talking about the war for a while and just enjoy each other’s company. He flipped on the computer and plopped in a tiny disk. A topographical map soon appeared on the screen. “We’re here. The hangar is being constructed in a large cavern in the hills over here. It’s well concealed. You can’t see the entrance unless you’re right on top of it.”</p>
<p>“Hmm. That’s looks good. I’ll want to take a firsthand look tomorrow.” Obi-Wan took a bite of his sandwich and leaned back in his chair.</p>
<p>“All right.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled softly as he studied Anakin. “How are you doing, my friend?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Master.” Anakin was feeling great, actually, now that things were getting back to normal – now that The Team was back together. “I’ve been meditating an hour every day, just as I promised.”</p>
<p>“And I bet you have a timer set to let you know exactly when that one hour is up.”</p>
<p>Anakin looked sheepish. “Um, yes, I do.” Obi-Wan knew him TOO well.</p>
<p>“I knew it.” Obi-Wan laughed at the expression on Anakin’s face.</p>
<p>They talked for a couple of hours, feeling as though they had never been apart. Anakin noticed that Obi-Wan looked really tired. Padme had expressed concerns to him about how much Obi-Wan worked and how little he slept. She had told him about all of the duties and tasks Obi-Wan had taken on while at the Temple. It irritated Anakin no end how the Counsel thrust such a heavy load onto his master’s shoulders all the time. Of course, most of what Obi-Wan had done at the Temple the last several weeks had been voluntary. But that was typical of Obi-Wan. He always took on too much, as far as Anakin was concerned. “You should take a nap, Master. You look beat.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“No, you’re not. You need to rest. Padme told me what your schedule was like at the Temple – how little sleep you got.” Anakin got up and started putting the empty dishes back on the tray.</p>
<p>How many times did they have to have this conversation? “It’s not your job to watch over me, Anakin. There are far more important things for you to be concerned about.”</p>
<p>Anakin turned to his friend in all seriousness. “It IS my job to watch over you, because you don’t watch out enough for yourself.”</p>
<p>“I seemed to be able to do just fine the twenty-five years before I knew you.”</p>
<p>“That’s because you had Qui-Gon to look after you.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying that I am unable to take care of myself?”</p>
<p>“No!” This conversation was not going as well as Anakin had hoped. He pulled his chair over to Obi-Wan and sat down. “Not unable, unwilling! You’re always so busy looking out for everyone else, that you neglect yourself!”</p>
<p>“That’s our job as Jedi, Anakin.”</p>
<p>“You take it to the extreme, Master.” Anakin held Obi-Wan’s steady gaze. He wasn’t going to back down on this.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan could tell that Anakin was not going to let this drop. “All right, I’ll take a nap if that will make you happy.”</p>
<p>Anakin beamed as he got up and took the tray. “Good.”</p>
<p>“Don’t let me sleep too long.”</p>
<p>“I won’t.” Anakin left feeling triumphant.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan did have to admit that he WAS tired. His sleep debt was getting rather large. He pulled off his inner tunic and flopped onto the bed. Trying to stay cool on this planet will be fun. He closed his eyes, allowing his mind and body to relax. It wasn’t long before he was sound asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 23</p>
<p>Anakin paused in front of Obi-Wan’s door on his way back from the mess hall. He smiled upon sensing that his master was asleep, and he continued on to his own quarters. He decided to give Padme a call. Her smiling face soon appeared on the holocom.</p>
<p>“Hi, Anakin.”</p>
<p>“Hi, Honey. I just thought you might like to know that Obi-Wan arrived safely.”</p>
<p>“Oh, good. Thank you for letting me know.”</p>
<p>Anakin shook his head and snorted. “He already has an admirer.”</p>
<p>Padme schooled her features. “Oh, really?” She hoped that she sounded nonchalant.</p>
<p>“You know that woman journalist that I told you about?”</p>
<p>“You mean the one who never smiles?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, she’s all smiles ever since Obi-Wan got here. I have the feeling that she asked to be assigned to Fembrak because she wanted to cover Obi-Wan – literally and figuratively. But then she got here and found out that he wasn’t here, and wouldn’t be for a long time.”</p>
<p>“Ah, so she took her disappointment out on you.”</p>
<p>“That’s my theory. I just hope she doesn’t become a nuisance and follow his every move.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should try and keep her away from him.” Please keep her away from him!</p>
<p>Anakin rolled his eyes. “Trying to keep Obi-Wan’s admirers away from him would be a full-time job. It’s been like this as long as I’ve known him! What IS it about him, anyway?” Anakin sniffed petulantly. “I’m taller and stronger than he is. And I’m not exactly unattractive.”</p>
<p>You’re also not exactly humble. “Of course you’re attractive, Anakin. It’s just that some people have a lot of charisma – they naturally draw others to them. I think Obi-Wan is one of those people.”</p>
<p>“Hmph. It gets rather annoying after a while.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on. It’s not like you don’t get your share of attention.”</p>
<p>“Not like he does! And he doesn’t even try!”</p>
<p>Padme hated it when Anakin sulked, so she changed the subject. “How does it feel to have The Team together again?”</p>
<p>A ready smiled came to Anakin’s face. “Wonderful. Although, you were right about how tired he is. I made him take a nap.”</p>
<p>Padme’s eyebrows arched up. “You MADE him take a nap?”</p>
<p>“Okay, maybe ‘made’ is too strong a word. I strongly encouraged him to take a nap. Better?”</p>
<p>“A bit more believable. I’m glad he’s taking a nap. But I’m afraid he’s going to need more than just one nap to make up for running himself ragged the way he has.”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep an eye on him and try to make sure he gets the rest he needs.”</p>
<p>“Good. Also, be sure he doesn’t try to handle every single detail himself. From what I hear, he’s still going to be doing some strategizing for the Republic on top of running things there in the Outer Rim. Encourage him to delegate whenever possible.”</p>
<p>“I will.” Anakin bit his lip as he saw the relief on Padme’s face. “How are things going with you?” He tried to push aside the thought that Padme seemed a bit TOO concerned about Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Padme put her face in her hands after ending the call with Anakin. She had seen the look Anakin had given her after expressing her concerns about Obi-Wan. Real smooth, Padme! Oh yeah, she was doing a wonderful job of hiding her feelings for Obi-Wan!</p>
<p>A pang of guilt hit her. Here she was, hiding from her husband her love for his best friend. On top of that, she had to hide from the man she loved the fact the she was married. Padme knew that she would have to be more careful. She needed to talk with Obi-Wan. She really hoped he would call her soon, she needed the comfort he always brought to her.</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Anakin walked up to Obi-Wan’s door with another tray full of food. He could sense that Obi-Wan was still asleep, so he just let himself in. He used the Force to turn on the light as he set the tray on the table. To his surprise, Obi-Wan didn’t even twitch. Obi-Wan was normally a light sleeper. Anakin’s concern for his master inched even higher. He placed his hand on Obi-Wan’s bare shoulder and shook gently. “Master?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan groaned and proceeded to bury his face further into the pillow.</p>
<p>“Master?” Anakin shook him again.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s eyes slowly flittered open. He immediately shut them again as the light assaulted them. He slowly sat up and carefully opened his eyes to peek at Anakin.</p>
<p>“I brought dinner, Master.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was suddenly very awake. “DINNER? I told you not to let me sleep too long!”</p>
<p>“You obviously needed it.” Anakin eyed the dark circles underneath Obi-Wan’s eyes. And you need even more.</p>
<p>“Do you ever listen to me?”</p>
<p>Anakin grinned. “Once in a while.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan snorted as he put his under-tunic back on. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Master, it’s just us. You don’t need to put your shirt on.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan scrunched up his face in distaste. “Sitting at the dinner table without a shirt is…uncivilized.”</p>
<p>Only Obi-Wan! Chuckling, Anakin sat down at the table. “I’ve missed you, Master.”</p>
<p>Though he wouldn’t admit it, Obi-Wan was too tired to argue with Anakin about the whole ‘master’ thing again. He sat down and smiled at his former apprentice. “You missed ignoring my words in person, is that it?”</p>
<p>“Something like that.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan eyed Anakin as he cut up his steak. “You might want to go pack after you’re done eating.”</p>
<p>“Pack? What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“You’re leaving for Coruscant tomorrow. You’re getting a whole week there to relax. You’ve earned it.”</p>
<p>“But…” Anakin normally would have been thrilled at that kind of news, but he wasn’t now. He wanted to stay around Obi-Wan for a while and make sure he got the rest he needed. If he left now, Obi-Wan would do what he normally did and run himself ragged. “You only just arrived, Master.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan gave Anakin a questioning look. “Yes, which means you are free to take your leave.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate that you got me leave, but I would prefer not to take it right now.” How was he going to explain this to Obi-Wan?</p>
<p>“The ability to take your leave may not be around too long, Anakin. The Separatists are already regrouping after their defeat here. It won’t be long before they try to establish their own base here in the Outer Rim.” Obi-Wan frowned slightly. “WHY don’t you want to go right now? Does this have anything to do with our conversation before I took my nap?”</p>
<p>“Why would you ask that?”</p>
<p>“Because I know you. You want to watch over me and make sure I take it easy, right?”</p>
<p>Anakin knew it was pointless to try and deny it. “You need your rest! If I go right now, you’re going to shrug off your fatigue and take up the weight of the galaxy on your shoulders again. If I’m here, you can at least delegate some of your tasks to me.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been talking to Padme, haven’t you?”</p>
<p>“As a matter of fact, I have. We’re both worried about you.”</p>
<p>“It’s a conspiracy.” Obi-Wan ran his hands down his face, as though to wipe a way his fatigue. Sometimes just being around Anakin could wear him out. “Neither of you are going to let this drop, are you?”</p>
<p>“No, we’re not.” Anakin didn’t want to admit another fear of his. What if something happened to Obi-Wan while he was gone? Obi-Wan was back out in the field where it was dangerous. He should be there to protect his back.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan could see the fierce determination in Anakin’s eyes. But he could also see the fear. Fear of losing him. “Anakin, your being here is no assurance that nothing will happen to me.”</p>
<p>Anakin was a bit surprised that Obi-Wan could see through to the real issue. “Maybe not, but it certainly reduces the odds.”</p>
<p>“You need to deal with your fear of loss, Anakin. It can lead to trouble.”</p>
<p>“Master, please don’t lecture me about this!” Why couldn’t Obi-Wan understand? “You know how it feels to lose a master.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I do.”</p>
<p>“You loved Qui-Gon, didn’t you? You were emotionally attached to him?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I did love him like a father. But in the end, I was able to let Qui-Gon go. Even the Council knows that it’s pretty much impossible to go through life without any kind of emotional attachment. But an attachment does become a real problem when we are unwilling to let that person go. It hinders us from being able to do our duty and put the greater good first.”</p>
<p>Anakin sighed in frustration. It always came back to duty! “It isn’t that simple! You aren’t just like a father, but also a brother, a best friend, a comrade…sometimes I feel like you’re my other half. I can’t lose you!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was taken aback at the vehemence of Anakin’s words. He was momentarily speechless.</p>
<p>Anakin tried to read Obi-Wan’s eyes, considering he was shielding from him. “Don’t you understand? Do you not feel any of those things for me?”</p>
<p>“Anakin, of course I do. You know that. But I would like to think, despite my emotional attachment to you, that I would do my duty and put the greater good first should it ever come down to that. And I would also like to think that you would do the same. If it ever came down to saving others or saving me, I would want you to save the others.”</p>
<p>“I know you would, Master.” Although, I can’t promise that I would be able to do that.</p>
<p>“Will you go to Coruscant tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“I will go sometime soon, but not tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. “All right, Anakin. I won’t force you to go.” He looked across the table at the young man he loved, but who also had the ability to exasperate him like no other. “I appreciate your concern for me, Anakin, but I want something straight right now. I do NOT want to be mothered.”</p>
<p>“I don’t try to mother you, Master.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you do. Sometimes I think you see me as a helpless child or a fragile piece of glass.”</p>
<p>“I don’t mean to give you that impression!” How could Anakin explain this to Obi-Wan, when he didn’t fully understand it himself? How could he explain the fear that coiled around his heart at the thought of losing him or Padme, as he’d lost his mother? Anakin looked down at his plate, not able to hold his master’s gaze. “I just…I just worry about you.”</p>
<p>All of the words Padme had spoken of Anakin’s dependence on him were being confirmed. Obi-Wan knew he couldn’t lecture Anakin anymore. He also knew he couldn't flat-out address the dependence issue. Neither scenario would turn out well. Obi-Wan was at a loss as to the best way to handle the situation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 24</p>
<p>Once Anakin was gone, Obi-Wan busied himself catching up on the progress being made on the base construction. It wasn’t too long before he was falling asleep over his datapad. Frustrated, Obi-Wan decided he might as well go to bed. However, there was one thing he needed to do before going to sleep.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan clicked on his holocom and called Padme. Her joyous face lightened his mood considerably. “Hi, Padme.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m so glad you called! I’ve missed you.” Padme had been anxious all evening, hoping against hope that Obi-Wan would call.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you, too.” Obi-Wan drank in the beauty of her face. Just being able to talk with her again made him feel better.</p>
<p>“How was your reunion with Anakin?”</p>
<p>“It’s good to be back with him. I’ve missed his company.” Obi-Wan hesitated.</p>
<p>“But?”</p>
<p>“The words you said to me about,” Obi-Wan lowered his voice, “Anakin’s dependence on me are being reinforced. He doesn’t want to take the leave I secured for him right now because he’s afraid that I’ll take on too much while he’s gone. He’s also afraid that something bad is going to happen to me while he’s away.”</p>
<p>Padme looked sheepish. “I do have to admit to having a hand in Anakin wanting to watch over you. I’m worried about you, too.”</p>
<p>“I’m just a little tired. I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Just a little tired? You look more than just a little tired! You look beat! Admit it, Obi-Wan, your still-human body is crying out for rest.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan knew it was pointless to try and deny it. “Alright, alright. Ever since arriving here, my fatigue has hit me hard.”</p>
<p>“I can tell. Please take the time to rest, Obi-Wan. If not for yourself, than do it for me.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile at the concern on Padme’s face. “Okay.”</p>
<p>“Did you address Anakin’s fear of losing you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but I don’t really know how much impact it had. It got to the point where I knew I shouldn’t push any further.”</p>
<p>“It’s good that you didn’t push him. It would just make matters worse.”</p>
<p>“I know. I’m just at a loss as to what I should do.”</p>
<p>“Like I said before, it’s up to Anakin to address this in himself. You can’t force him to see what he may not be willing to see.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan gazed at Padme with obvious respect and affection. “You are very wise, dear friend.”</p>
<p>Padme ducked her head. “Thank you.” There was still so much she wanted to tell Obi-Wan, but her courage was failing her. “This almost feels like our evenings together at the Temple. I’ve missed those conversations.”</p>
<p>“So have I.” Too much, Obi-Wan thought.</p>
<p>“Can we make this a daily ritual?” Padme looked both embarrassed and hopeful.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan liked the idea of talking with Padme every day. “I’ll call you every day before I go to sleep, if at all possible.”</p>
<p>Padme felt a weight lift from her heart. “It’ll be my favorite part of the day.”</p>
<p>“How are things in the senate?”</p>
<p>“Same as usual. It seems we’re unable to come to a consensus on anything anymore. More and more senators are willing to let the Chancellor make the decisions in order to avoid the contentions of debate.”</p>
<p>“Then they’re shirking their responsibilities. Does the senate no longer function at all?”</p>
<p>Padme sighed heavily. “Less and less as time passes. I’m beginning to wonder if the Separatists may have a point.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan shook his head. “Even knowing there are problems with the Republic, tearing it in half isn’t the answer. We have to fight for the Republic that once was, in hopes of getting it back again someday.”</p>
<p>Padme smiled weakly. “Keep reminding me of that, okay?”</p>
<p>“I will.” Obi-Wan tried to stifle a yawn and was only partially successful.</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan, go to sleep.”</p>
<p>“I guess I’d better. Sleep well, Padme.”</p>
<p>“I will now.”</p>
<p>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Obi-Wan woke up the next morning and glanced at the chrono. “What the…” It was 10:30! He distinctly remembered setting the alarm for 7:00. “Anakin.” His devious, over-protective, infuriating former apprentice must have sneaked in during the night and shut off his alarm! Obi-Wan grumbled as he made his way into the fresher for a quick shower.</p>
<p>Anakin heard the shower turn off as he brought in Obi-Wan’s breakfast tray. He had sensed Obi-Wan wake up and had also sensed his foul mood.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan could sense Anakin’s presence in his quarters, making his irritation escalate even more. He dried himself off in jerking motions and threw the towel around his waist. He stalked out of the fresher to confront his former padawan. “What’s the big idea sneaking in here and turning off my alarm?”</p>
<p>Anakin worked not to smile at the picture Obi-Wan presented. He looked quite un-General-like clad only in a towel, hair going every which way and proverbial laser beams shooting from his eyes. “You need your sleep, Master. You should let your body rest as long as it needs it.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan hissed out his breath in frustration as he grabbed some clean clothes. “What did I say about mothering me, Anakin?”</p>
<p>Anakin watched his former master’s jerking movements with growing amusement. Bad moods were rare for Obi-Wan, but Anakin enjoyed being reminded once in a while that Obi-Wan wasn’t perfect. “I’m not mothering you and you can’t deny that you’re tired. You get rather grumpy when you’re tired enough.”</p>
<p>“I am not grumpy!”</p>
<p>“Mmm hmmm.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan bit back his sarcastic remark and released his frustrations into the Force. Maybe he was a TAD irritable. When he spoke again, his tone was softer. “You don’t have to bring me every meal.”</p>
<p>Anakin shrugged. “I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>That’s not the point! Obi-Wan shook his head as he went back into the fresher to dress.</p>
<p>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stood at the landing pad waiting for Anakin. After a week of watching him like a hawk, Anakin was finally willing to take his leave. It had been a week of working to keep his temper in check. He knew Anakin meant well, and that was probably the only thing keeping Obi-Wan from strangling him. Obi-Wan had never liked being fussed over. He was notorious amongst the healers at the Temple for being an uncooperative patient. He sincerely hoped Anakin would be less smothering when he returned.</p>
<p>Anakin grabbed his bag and headed out his door. His desire to see Padme was warring with his desire to protect Obi-Wan. He and Obi-Wan were a team, and it was the duty of each teammate to watch out for the other. Anakin almost felt negligent by leaving. Usually, he and Obi-Wan got leave together, so it had never been an issue before. He saw Commander Cody nearby and made a beeline for him. “Cody.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Sir?”</p>
<p>Anakin grabbed Cody’s arm and looked pointed over at Obi-Wan. “If anything happens to him while I’m gone, I’m holding you personally responsible.”</p>
<p>“Understood, Sir.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Anakin started to walk away, but turned back around. “And try to keep that blasted woman journalist away from him.”</p>
<p>Cody gave him a knowing smile. “I’ll do my best.”</p>
<p>Anakin strode towards the landing pad. Dawana Tobek was turning out to be a rather persistent pest. She always seemed to turn up whenever Obi-Wan showed his face outside of his quarters. She was getting on Anakin’s last nerve. He was grateful that she wasn’t around at the moment. He came up to Obi-Wan, who was waiting by his starfighter.</p>
<p>“All set?”</p>
<p>“I suppose. Master,…”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan held up his hand. “No lectures about taking it easy, Anakin.”</p>
<p>Anakin grinned. “Wow, this is a switch! YOU telling ME to not lecture!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan returned the grin. “It’s my job to lecture you.”</p>
<p>“Not anymore.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sighed mournfully. “Quite right. I have to keep reminding myself that you’re no longer my padawan.”</p>
<p>“I have to keep reminding myself that you’re no longer my master.”</p>
<p>“You must be ignoring yourself, because you still refuse to call me by my name.”</p>
<p>“Old habits die hard.”</p>
<p>“Indeed. Have a good trip, Anakin. Enjoy your leave while you have it. Force only knows when you’ll get any more.”</p>
<p>“I will. Take care of yourself,” Anakin said pointedly. He gripped Obi-Wan’s hand tightly, reluctant to let go.</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine, Anakin.” Obi-Wan gestured to the starfighter with a nod of his head. “Go on. Say ‘hi’ to Padme for me.”</p>
<p>“Alright.” Anakin hopped into his starfighter and prepared her for takeoff.</p>
<p>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>A couple of days later, Obi-Wan was talking with Padme. “I have a surrogate mother.”</p>
<p>Padme laughed. “What?”</p>
<p>“It seems Anakin recruited Cody to watch over me while he’s gone.” And here Obi-Wan had thought he would have a break!</p>
<p>“Oh.” Padme couldn’t hide her amusement. Obi-Wan had vented to her about Anakin’s ‘mothering.’ “You should be flattered that your well-being is so important to them.”</p>
<p>“There are limits to my gratitude in that regard.”</p>
<p>“I’ve noticed.” Padme understood why Obi-Wan was reacting this way. If there was any pride to be found in Obi-Wan, it was in his independence. He chafed at the idea of having to be taken care of. Part of the issue was also his humility. He didn’t like being the center of attention and he didn’t like being fussed over. Padme found Obi-Wan’s exasperation endearingly human.</p>
<p>“I’ll quit my complaining.”</p>
<p>“You’re not a complainer, Obi-Wan. You’re venting. Everyone – and that includes Jedi – needs to vent once in a while. I’m just glad you feel comfortable enough to do it with me.”</p>
<p>“You may come to regret being my ventee.”</p>
<p>“Never.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled his gratitude. “There is a positive to Cody’s watchfulness. He’s keeping Ms. Tobek at bay.”</p>
<p>Padme’s eyes narrowed at the mention of the journalist. “Good.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. “Jealous?” His heart was happy at that thought.</p>
<p>Padme made a show of nonchalantly buffing her nails. “Not at all.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan grinned at her. “Anakin should be there tomorrow afternoon. It’s probably best that I not call you this next week. I don’t want to take the chance of calling you while you’re with him.”</p>
<p>Padme frowned at the thought of not speaking with Obi-Wan for a whole week. “I’ll call you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 25</p>
<p>It took all of Padme’s willpower to keep her emotions under control. She hadn’t seen Obi-Wan in four months and he would be there in just a little while. He and Anakin had returned from the Outer Rim two days before. Thanks to an ill-timed meeting, Padme hadn’t been able to be present when they landed. She and Anakin were currently sharing breakfast, but it was all she could do to actually eat. The overactive butterflies in her stomach had seriously reduced her appetite.</p>
<p>Padme had wanted to cry in frustration at not being able to see Obi-Wan before now. But he had called the evening he arrived to see if she wanted to spend this day with him, James, Devin and Kira. Kira had been adopted by a couple here on Coruscant, so they were all able to remain in touch. Padme had leapt at the opportunity to spend the whole day with Obi-Wan. Anakin hadn’t exactly liked the idea, but had acquiesced.</p>
<p>They were just finishing up when Obi-Wan arrived. Padme held her breath. Her heart was pounding so furiously, she was sure Anakin could hear it. She went over to greet the handsome Jedi Master, who had re-grown his beard in his time away.</p>
<p>“Hello, Obi-Wan.” Padme was surprised at how calm she sounded.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan kissed her on each cheek. “Hello, Padme.” He turned to smile at her companion. “Good morning, Anakin.”</p>
<p>“Good morning, Master.”</p>
<p>“Anakin, why don’t you come with us?” Padme knew Anakin would say no, but she thought that maybe asking would make him feel better.</p>
<p>“Yes, please do.” Obi-Wan knew what Padme was doing.</p>
<p>“No, thank you. The kids want to spend the day with you two, not me. Besides, I’ve agreed to spend the day with the Chancellor.” Anakin noticed the neutral mask both Padme and Obi-Wan slammed into place. A spark of anger ignited in him. “I know that neither of you approve of my friendship with the Chancellor, but that’s not going to stop me from spending time with him.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan regarded Anakin calmly. “We didn’t say a word.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to! He’s a good man, an understanding friend and a fabulous leader! Why can’t you see that?”</p>
<p>“His actions speak louder than his well-chosen words.”</p>
<p>Anakin turned to his wife in disbelief. “What do you mean by that?”</p>
<p>“I’ve watched him take powers away from the senate, one by one.”</p>
<p>“He’s taking the necessary steps to win the war!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan could not believe his friend’s blindness. “Are you saying it’s okay for him to destroy the Republic in order to save it?”</p>
<p>“He is NOT destroying the Republic!” Anakin’s eyes were flashing with passion.</p>
<p>Padme held to her own beliefs with no less passion. “He is dismantling the very structure that made the Republic great!”</p>
<p>Anakin laughed harshly. “Great? A bunch of politicians who are too busy squabbling to get anything done?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan folded his arms over his chest, keeping as calm as ever. “Anakin, you know that I’m no fan of politicians in general. But debate is a necessary part of democracy.”</p>
<p>“The Chancellor is wise and will do right by the Republic.”</p>
<p>“That may be so.” Obi-wan didn’t want to enflame the conversation any more than it already was. “But the Republic was originally structured with checks and balances.”</p>
<p>Padme jumped back into the debate. “Checks and balances that Palpatine is doing away with! No leader, no matter how wise, should not be beholden to the people!”</p>
<p>“To the senate, you mean,” Anakin spat.</p>
<p>“We are the elected representatives of the people, Anakin.”</p>
<p>“I’m done with this conversation!” Anakin stalked to his parked speeder and took off into the busy traffic.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan dropped down onto the sofa. “That went well.”</p>
<p>Padme plopped down beside him. “I’m worried about him, Obi-Wan. I’m beginning to think the Chancellor is brainwashing Anakin.”</p>
<p>“I have no doubt Palpatine is a powerful influence, and a negative influence at that.”</p>
<p>“How can Anakin not see what’s happening?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but I don’t think even we have the complete picture. I have the feeling that we’re all missing something.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t inspire confidence.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan gave Padme a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Padme studied the face she had missed seeing in person. “I’m so glad you’re back.”</p>
<p>“It’s good to be back.” Obi-Wan took Padme’s hand in his.</p>
<p>Padme ran her other hand down Obi-Wan’s face, pausing to tug lightly on his beard. “You just had to grow it back, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“I told you I would.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you did. Though I still think it’s a tragedy to hide such a handsome face.” Padme chuckled when Obi-Wan blushed. She had really missed that!</p>
<p>“I’ll take whatever anonymity I can get.”</p>
<p>Padme’s brow raised at that. “Your beard does not hide who you are. Besides, that won’t stop the media attention nor will it stop the female attention. You’re still darn handsome with the beard.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably. “Can we please change the subject?”</p>
<p>Padme giggled as she twined her fingers with his. It was refreshing to be with a man who didn’t like to talk about himself so much. “Hadn’t we better be going?”</p>
<p>“We aren’t actually expected for another hour.”</p>
<p>“I had no idea you could be so devious! Not that I’m complaining.” Padme smiled happily as she settled into his arms. There it was – that familiar comfort, that familiar scent, that familiar warmth. She was home again!</p>
<p>Obi-Wan rested his chin on Padme’s head. He hadn’t felt this content since the last time Padme was in his arms. She had a strong hold on his heart. That knowledge still gave him some trepidation, but he had come to accept it as the will of the Force. He intertwined his long fingers with hers. “I’ve missed this.”</p>
<p>“Mmm. So have I.” True to Obi-Wan’s word, they had spoken nearly every day over the last four months. They had become even closer friends and confidants. Concerns they didn’t feel they could share with anyone else, they shared with each other.</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Palpatine got up from his desk. “Anakin, my boy, it’s good to have you back.”</p>
<p>“It’s good to be back, Sir.”</p>
<p>“What’s the matter? You seem troubled.” The Chancellor’s face displayed concern.</p>
<p>“Nothing important.” Anakin didn’t really want to discuss it, especially since the topic of debate had been the Chancellor himself. Neither did he want to admit how disturbed he was by the united front Obi-Wan and Padme had made against him.</p>
<p>Palpatine smiled inwardly. Trouble in paradise? “I hope you feel you can talk to me about anything, Anakin.”</p>
<p>“I do. There’s just nothing the matter.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear that. How is it you are free to spend the whole day with me? This is a rare pleasure, indeed.”</p>
<p>He would have to ask that! “Obi-Wan and Padme are spending the day with the kids they looked after at the Temple.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Spending that much time together must have deepened their friendship considerably.” Palpatine chuckled. “But then again, Padme didn’t stay at the Temple all the time.” He knew very well that she had. This was too much fun!</p>
<p>Anakin’s mood sunk even further. “Actually, she did.”</p>
<p>“Really? The Jedi actually gave Padme her own apartment in the Temple?”</p>
<p>Anakin clenched his fists. “She stayed in Obi-Wan’s apartment.”</p>
<p>“I must say, Anakin, I’m surprised you allowed that. I mean, you’ve seen the effect Master Kenobi has on women of all species.”</p>
<p>“Of course I have! Since the day I became his apprentice!” Anakin focused on his breathing. He needed to calm down. “I trust Obi-Wan and Padme. They would not betray me.” He wished he felt as confident as he sounded.</p>
<p>“Maybe not deliberately. But Master Kenobi is still a man – and an attractive man at that.” Palpatine could feel Anakin’s jealousy growing. Dark energy was beginning to emanate from the young Jedi. Good! “Are you sure Padme can resist that Kenobi charisma?”</p>
<p>Doubt plagued Anakin. Surely his wife wouldn’t allow that to happen! Padme was loyal to him. She was his perfect angel. “Padme is strong and is firm in her convictions. She wouldn’t do that. Obi-Wan wouldn’t either. He may not approve of my feelings for Padme, but he wouldn’t betray me like that.” Despite his forceful words, the doubt lingered.</p>
<p>“Well, you are certainly more trusting than I would be in your situation. But, you do know them much better than I do.” Palpatine ended the topic there, knowing his goal had been achieved. “Shall we go?”</p>
<p>Anakin just nodded and followed the Chancellor out of his office. He wondered where Obi-Wan and Padme were. Were they really spending the day with the kids? Or were they spending the day in each other’s arms? That though made Anakin’s blood boil. No. Don’t let your imagine get away with you! This is Obi-Wan and Padme. They wouldn’t do that! He tried to push the jealousy aside. He would just try and concentrate on enjoying his time with the Chancellor.</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Obi-Wan and Padme were on their way back from their day with the children. They knew that Anakin would not be waiting for them at her apartment – not after the confrontation they’d had that morning. Obi-Wan had enjoyed the day immensely. He had really missed the children. He had missed the ordinariness of the days with Padme and the kids. And now the day was already over. He probably wouldn’t get another chance to spend time alone with Padme before leaving for the field again.</p>
<p>Padme was subdued. She didn’t want this day to end. When she was with Obi-Wan, she felt truly alive and truly happy. Happy moments with Anakin were becoming few and far between. He didn’t joke anymore, he hardly laughed and rarely smiled. He was becoming more cynical. Conversations with him were becoming more one-sided and more a litany of complains about how unfair life was being to him. That cynicism was really starting to get her down. Being with and talking with Obi-Wan was like a burst of sunlight into her gloomy world. His optimism and humor were a balm to her soul.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan parked the speeder and they walked into her apartment together. Padme was not ready to let Obi-Wan go yet. “Please stay for dinner.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan wasn’t ready to say goodbye, either. “I’d love to.” Besides that, he was starving!</p>
<p>After dinner and some tea, Obi-Wan decided he had better go. He had the feeling that Anakin would be waiting for him. “I should get back to the Temple.”</p>
<p>Padme looked down at her hands, which were clasped tightly in Obi-Wan’s. “I know.” She took a deep, wavering breath. “Every time I have to say goodbye to you, I feel like I’m being torn in half! You’ve become such an important part of my life.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan let go of one of Padme’s hands and trailed his fingers down the side of her face. “You’ve become an important part of my life, as well.” He gave her an ironic smile. “My life would certainly be a lot less complicated if I didn’t feel the way I do about you. But I want you know, I wouldn’t change it if I could.”</p>
<p>“Neither would I.” Padme fell against Obi-Wan’s chest. “I’m not ready to say goodbye! One day just isn’t enough! I’ve missed your company so much it hurts!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan ran his fingers through her thick hair. “I feel the same way. But it isn’t forever. Once the war is over, we’ll be able to spend more time together.”</p>
<p>Padme pulled back to look Obi-Wan in the eyes. “Will we?” She highly doubted that Anakin would be amenable to her spending a lot of alone time with Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan rubbed at his beard. Anakin. “We don’t know what the future may hold, Padme. Don’t lose hope. There’s a reason for everything that happens.”</p>
<p>“I wish I had your conviction in that regard.” Padme did feel a bit of hope at Obi-Wan’s words.</p>
<p>“I have it on high authority.” Obi-Wan gave her an encouraging smile before kissing her hand. “I must go.”</p>
<p>“You better call me before you leave Coruscant.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t think of doing otherwise.” Obi-Wan pulled Padme up for a hug. He breathed in the scent of her hair, committing the sensation to memory. Obi-Wan kissed the top of her head before pulling back. He took in her beautiful, though tear-stained, face for a moment. He gave her a quick, chaste kiss. “Goodbye, my friend.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 26</p>
<p>As Obi-Wan approached his apartment, he could sense Anakin inside. Here it comes. He was not looking forward to this. Obi-Wan walked into his apartment to find Anakin at the door to greet him – though ‘greet’ might be too polite a term.</p>
<p>Anakin had been waiting anxiously in Obi-Wan’s apartment for a couple of hours. Palpatine’s words were still ringing in his head, fueling his suspicions. “You’re sure back late.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan removed his robe. “It’s 8:20, Anakin. I’d hardly call that late.”</p>
<p>“You were gone the whole day!”</p>
<p>“I told the children that Padme and I would spend the WHOLE day with them. That’s exactly what we did.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying that you JUST left the kids?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan suddenly felt extremely tired. “We got back maybe a couple of hours ago. Padme and I were both hungry, so we had dinner.” He turned to head towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>Jealousy flared through Anakin like a blaster shot. He wasn’t going to let Obi-Wan turn away from him like that! “At her place?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan winced as Anakin’s mechanical hand latched onto his wrist in a bruising grip and swung him back around. He was then held again by Anakin’s wild gaze. Obi-Wan refused to respond in kind. He simply looked down at his trapped wrist and back up again – speaking without words.</p>
<p>The angry serpent coiling around Anakin’s heart was instantly quelled by Obi-Wan’s calm and authoritative look. He blinked as though returning from a dream. He released Obi-Wan’s wrist and backed away. “I…I’m sorry, Master. I don’t know what got into me.”</p>
<p>“I won’t even bother to give you another lecture about your possessive and obsessive feelings for Padme. You just gave a blatant demonstration as to why those emotions are so dangerous.” Obi-Wan rubbed at his eyes. “I’m going to bed. Kindly turn off the lights before you leave.”</p>
<p>Anakin watched as Obi-Wan went to his bedroom and closed the door. He had done it again! He’d acted like a complete ass and hurt his master again – literally this time. He debated whether or not to follow Obi-Wan and set things right, but decided against it. He would spend this night in meditation and visit Obi-Wan again in the morning. He didn’t want to see Padme until he had worked through his jealousy. He didn’t want to do anything to hurt his relationship with his wife.</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stepped aside to let Anakin into his apartment. “I just made some coffee. Would you like some?”</p>
<p>“Um, yes. Thank you.” Anakin sat down at the dining table and tried not to fidget. He took the offered cup and waited as Obi-Wan sat down beside him. “I meditated all night.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan raised his brow in surprise. All night? It was hard enough to try and get Anakin to meditate for an hour!</p>
<p>“I was able to work through my feelings and let them go. But I know they will return!” Anakin looked pleadingly at Obi-Wan. “How do I keep them from coming back?”</p>
<p>“Anakin, I can’t tell you anything I haven’t told you before. You know what you have to do, and it’s up to you to do it.” Obi-Wan reached for the sugar, but stopped at Anakin’s sharp intake of breath.</p>
<p>Anakin looked at Obi-Wan’s wrist in horror. There was a nasty, hand-shaped bruise marring his pale skin. Anakin felt sick. HE had done that!</p>
<p>“I was going to heal that later. It’s not as bad as it looks.”</p>
<p>Sometimes, Anakin wondered why Obi-Wan didn’t haul off and slug him. If he had ever earned it, he certainly had last night! And here his master was trying to reassure him. Anakin gently took hold of Obi-Wan’s wrist with his real hand, careful not to use any pressure. “I’ll heal it.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to…”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Determination shone in Anakin’s eyes. “I did this and I’ll heal it.” He closed his eyes and focused healing energy into the injury.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan closed his eyes and added his own energy to the healing process.</p>
<p>Anakin sensed his master’s Force energy mingling with his own. It had been a long time since they had joined minds, though they had never formally severed their training bond. That bond now flared back to life. Anakin clung to Obi-Wan’s strong and calming presence. He could feel Obi-Wan’s affection and faith that Anakin would ultimately make the right decisions and become a great Jedi Knight.</p>
<p>Everything would be okay. Obi-Wan was here and always would be – at least if Anakin had anything to say about it. Anakin reluctantly let go of Obi-Wan’s mind and opened his eyes. The wrist was now completely healed. He met Obi-Wan’s warm gaze. “That felt like old times, didn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it did.”</p>
<p>Fear started to coil around Anakin’s heart again. Where would he be without Obi-Wan’s steady, supporting presence? What would he ever do if Obi-Wan died? ‘Everything dies, Padawan, even the stars.’</p>
<p>“Anakin, stop. You have to let these emotions go as soon as they come. Don’t let them build up. That’s why you explode!”</p>
<p>“I can never seem to do that, Master!”</p>
<p>“It’s a discipline. You have to work your way to that end. It takes time, effort and patience. It’s not something you can do once and from then on it’s effortless.”</p>
<p>Discipline. Effort. Patience. Not Anakin’s greatest areas of strength! He had to try, though. “I will work on it. I promise.” Anakin realized that he was still holding Obi-Wan’s arm and released it. He looked down in guilt. “I’m so sorry I hurt you, Master.”</p>
<p>“I know that, Anakin. You understand what your problem is, and you’ve promised to work to resolve it. That is enough for me.” Obi-Wan again reached for the sugar. “Your coffee is getting cold.”</p>
<p>Anakin returned Obi-Wan’s smile. Yes, everything would be okay. He now needed to talk with Padme. He would stop being ruled by jealousy and try to trust the two most important people in his life.</p>
<p>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO</p>
<p>Padme peeked around one of the great columns in front of the senate building. Obi-Wan and Anakin had just returned from rescuing the Chancellor from General Grievous’ clutches. Her heart pounded as they emerged from their transport. It was so good to see them alive and well! She watched as Obi-Wan paused in the doorway and Anakin turned around to talk with him. Bitter disappointment then swept through Padme as Obi-Wan went back inside the transport and left. She wouldn’t even have the chance to say hello. She hadn’t seen him in almost seven months!</p>
<p>Padme unconsciously rubbed her round belly. Then again, maybe it was good that she wouldn’t have to face Obi-Wan just yet. Padme wanted to see him alone. The time had come to tell Obi-Wan everything. She was getting too big to hide her pregnancy now.</p>
<p>Nervously biting at her lip, Padme wondered how Anakin would take the news of becoming a father. He wasn’t a big fan of kids. Would he feel differently about his own? Would becoming a father calm him down and bring him some much-needed joy? Would it make being trapped in her marriage to Anakin more bearable, as she hoped?</p>
<p>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Padme followed Anakin into the living area of her apartment. He’d obviously had a disturbing nightmare. Nothing was going as she had hoped it would. Anakin’s response to her big news had been tepid at best. On top of that, he seemed even more on edge than ever. Anakin had even suggested that he leave the Jedi Order! What was he thinking? Why would he be willing to give up the life he had dreamt of since he was a child? Padme stepped up beside her husband and placed her hand on his arm. “What did you dream about?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Anakin turned away so Padme wouldn’t see the agony on his face.</p>
<p>“That’s not true. You’re obviously upset. What is it?”</p>
<p>“I…” Anakin turned to face his beautiful wife. The nasty serpent that was coiled around his heart strengthened its grip. “I had a vision. Like the ones I had about my mother before she died.”</p>
<p>Please tell me it’s not about Obi-Wan! “About who?”</p>
<p>Anakin took a deep, anguished breath. “About you! I saw you die in childbirth!”</p>
<p>Stunned, Padme backed away. “Me?” Could it really be true? “But, dying in childbirth is unheard of anymore!”</p>
<p>“I saw it Padme. I won’t let this come true!”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe it. I’m NOT going to die in childbirth!”</p>
<p>“I’m telling you, if I don’t find a way to stop it, you will.”</p>
<p>Anakin’s desperate look made Padme shudder. “Anakin, I don’t want you to do ANYTHING! If it’s my time to go, there’s nothing you can do to stop it!”</p>
<p>“I let my mother die, but I won’t let you die! I’m the Chosen One! Surely I have the power to stop death!”</p>
<p>“Anakin, listen to yourself! No one has the power to stop death and no one should! That is for the Force alone.”</p>
<p>“I will find a way to keep you alive, Padme, I promise you!”</p>
<p>Padme did not like the sound of that at all. “Please don’t do anything you’ll later regret! Maybe you should talk to Obi-Wan about this.”</p>
<p>“I thought we agreed to keep him out of this.”</p>
<p>“These are extenuating circumstances. Tell him, Anakin, and LISTEN to what he has to say.” Padme pleaded with her eyes.</p>
<p>“I’ll think about it.”</p>
<p>Padme was not encouraged by his words. She had a really bad feeling about this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 27</p>
<p>It was decided. Obi-Wan was being sent to deal with General Grievous. He would be leaving late this same morning. Obi-Wan had been so occupied with the war, Council meetings and the growing sense of dread within the Temple that he hadn’t had any time to spend with Padme. He was on his way to her apartment to say goodbye now. For once, Obi-Wan was glad that Anakin had a meeting with the Chancellor, so he and Padme could say goodbye in private.</p>
<p>Padme was anxiously pacing around her living area. How was she going to word this? Would Obi-Wan be able to forgive her deception? Was their friendship going to end? For the first time, Padme was dreading Obi-Wan’s arrival. She couldn’t lose him, she just couldn’t! She stopped mid-pace when she heard his speeder land. It felt like her heart was going to beat clean out of her chest!</p>
<p>Obi-Wan walked quickly into Padme’s apartment, quite eager to see her again after so long. The large smile on his face faded and his steps slowed as his eyes took in her pregnant belly. Pain hit his heart like a knife. A thousand thoughts seemed to flood his mind all at once – the implications of which he did not want to face. A small voice in his mind chastised him. You have no right to react like this. You have no claim on her.</p>
<p>Padme’s heart broke at the pain in his eyes. This was going to be horrible! “Obi-Wan, I…”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan shook his head. “You don’t owe me an explanation.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I do!” Padme took hold of Obi-Wan’s hand and pulled him over to the sofa. “Please sit down. This is going to be a long story.” Padme gathered her courage as they sat down. “This isn’t going to be easy for you to hear. Force knows, this isn’t going to be easy to say.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan released his growing dread into the Force.</p>
<p>Padme decided to just dive in. “Anakin and I are married.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan gaped at Padme in shock. Married? His mouth moved as though trying to form words, but none would come. He turned away from her and took some calming breaths. “How long?” His voice was a harsh whisper.</p>
<p>“Since right after Geonosis.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan turned back to Padme suddenly. “WHAT?” It felt like his world was crashing down around him. Anakin had still been a padawan when he was married! Even though he was breaking one of the most foundational parts of the Code, Anakin had said his vows during his knighting ceremony without even blinking! And Padme…This whole time she’d been MARRIED? Obi-Wan moved to get up.</p>
<p>Padme grabbed his arm. “Please, let me explain! Hear me out!” Oh, the look of betrayal in his eyes! Obi-Wan turned away from her, but he didn’t get up. “I’ve wanted to tell you about this for so long, but I didn’t want to put you in the position of having to choose between your duty to the Order and your friendship with Anakin.” Padme took a deep breath before continuing. “When I married Anakin, I thought I loved him. I pushed aside all rational thought and went with my feelings. I got caught up in Anakin’s passion and his attention towards me.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t until after we were already married that I started to really think about what we’d done. As the euphoria of being a newlywed wore off, I started to realize that I didn’t really love Anakin the way I thought I did. On top of that, Anakin started to change, as we’ve discussed before. But there’s more…”</p>
<p>How could there possibly be more? Obi-Wan didn’t turn around to face her. He simply waited for her to continue.</p>
<p>“I said that Anakin started changing after we were married, but something happened before we were married that should have been a huge red flag. On Tatooine, after Anakin returned with his mother’s body, he made a confession to me.” Padme paused again. She didn’t want to hurt Anakin, but she felt compelled to be completely honest with Obi-Wan about everything.</p>
<p>When Obi-Wan finally turned to look at her, it was all Padme could do to continue. She had never seen anyone look more devastated. “Anakin confessed to not only killing the warriors who had tortured his mother to death, but also everyone else who was in the camp – including women and children.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan felt like he was going to be sick. Yoda had told him about the anger and grief he had felt from Anakin through the Force that day. The news of Anakin’s mother was learned later. Yoda had been extremely worried about the incident and had encouraged Obi-Wan to discuss it with Anakin. But Obi-Wan had decided not to, wanting to spare Anakin from further pain. He could never have guessed that Anakin had gone on a murderous rampage! He realized now that he had been negligent.</p>
<p>Padme wanted to hug Obi-Wan, to comfort him, but knew that he wasn’t ready for that yet. “My doubts about the marriage, my worries about Anakin and my guilt over our deception continued to grow. Then came the day you asked me to help you watch the children – a day that completely changed my life.” Padme infused every word with her sincerity as Obi-Wan turned again to look her in the eye. “In you, I found my best friend, my soul mate and the love of my life! I’d never before felt such joy or comfort in another’s company.”</p>
<p>Looking down at her hands clasped tightly in her lap, Padme continued. “Even as my feelings for you grew, I knew that it could never be.” She looked up again into Obi-Wan’s shining eyes, silently pleading for him to understand. “I also knew that if I ever asked Anakin for a divorce, it would get ugly and even dangerous. I was stuck. Stuck being married to someone I could never love as he deserved to be loved. Stuck in a situation where I could never have the man I truly loved.”</p>
<p>Tears started to pool in Padme’s chocolate eyes. “Then I figured, if Anakin and I were to have a child, maybe it would calm him down and maybe I could find some happiness in the marriage.” The tears started to slip down her cheeks. “I was living in a fantasy land. Anakin didn’t seem all that thrilled at the prospect of becoming a father. And now the future looks even darker!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s heart ached at Padme’s despair. He took hold of her hand. “Why do you say that?”</p>
<p>“Anakin has had some visions of me dying in childbirth.”</p>
<p>Inhaling sharply, Obi-Wan unconsciously tightened his grip on Padme’s hand. “But no one dies in childbirth anymore.” He didn’t want to believe it could be true.</p>
<p>“I know. I don’t believe it. But what really scares me is how Anakin is reacting! He is absolutely adamant that he is not going to let me die. He seems to think he should be able to control who lives and who dies! I’m worried about what he may try to do. I asked him to talk to you about it.”</p>
<p>“He didn’t.” Obi-Wan worked to focus his thoughts. So that’s what has been bothering him. “I’m such a fool.” He let go of Padme’s hand and moved to the edge of the cushion. Obi-Wan rested his elbows on his knees, putting his face in his hands. He had been so blind!</p>
<p>“No, no! I’M the fool! If I had just held my ground and not given in to my emotions! If I had done my duty as a senator and not betrayed the Jedi, none of this would be happening!” Padme tried to hold back the sobs fighting for escape. “Worst of all to me, though, is hurting you. Can you ever forgive me for deceiving you? I know I don’t deserve it…”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan pulled Padme into his arms. “Yes. Shhh. I forgive you.” He soothingly rubbed her shaking shoulders. “And I think you’re being too hard on yourself. Don’t forget that Anakin has some culpability in this whole mess.” He sighed heavily, still stroking Padme’s hair and back. “As do I.”</p>
<p>Padme sat back, stunned. “You? Obi-Wan, you were the one deceived!”</p>
<p>“I allowed my feelings for Anakin to blind me. I knew there was something going on between you and Anakin, but I convinced myself that Anakin would not let it get out of hand. I also turned a blind eye because I didn’t want to have to face the prospect of ever having to turn Anakin in to the Council. And I wasn’t firm enough with Anakin about his lack of emotional control.”</p>
<p>Padme placed her hand on Obi-Wan’s cheek. “You were a wonderful master to Anakin. I think you were the perfect combination of affection and discipline. A master who was too stern would have made Anakin rebel even more. A master who was too accommodating would have made him even more cocky and undisciplined. You were and ARE a wonderful teacher, but it’s up to Anakin to apply those lessons.”</p>
<p>“I still missed too much. You saw Anakin’s dependence when I couldn’t.” Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his hair. He released his guilt into the Force, calmed his breathing and focused his thoughts. “My anguishing over the past is not going to help matters, however. What I need to think about it what to do now. Anakin and I need to have a long talk about a lot of things when I get back from Utapau. Unfortunately, I’m not going to have time to do it before leaving. I won’t involve the Council until after I’ve discussed things with Anakin.”</p>
<p>Fears started to plague Padme. “I’ve heard that General Grievous has killed many Jedi. Why are they sending you alone?”</p>
<p>“Anakin has his own assignment here and there are no other available Jedi to accompany me. For some reason, the rest of the Council seem to think I’m the man to bring Grievous down.” Obi-Wan allowed a brief display of vulnerability. “I hope I don’t give them a reason to regret their faith in me.”</p>
<p>“Putting faith in you is never a mistake.” Padme meant that with every fiber of her being. “Don’t think I doubt your abilities, because I don’t. I’m just worried about you. I’m scared of losing you. Your friendship is about the only thing that has kept me going.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Padme.” Obi-Wan gave her a gentle smile. “But you’re stronger than you think.” He got up off the sofa and pulled Padme up to join him. “I need to get going.”</p>
<p>A sudden feeling of dread washed through Padme. She had the desperate desire to keep Obi-Wan with her – to not let him go to Utapau. She threw herself into his arms. “Please come back to me!” Blast these constant goodbyes! Padme didn’t think it was possible to love someone more than she loved Obi-Wan at this moment. She wouldn’t have been able to blame him if he had wanted to end their friendship. He had taken the most devastating of news with class that took her breath away. And despite his pain, he’d been able to forgive her and comfort her. She didn’t deserve him.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan suddenly pulled out of her embrace. “I…I need to go.” She’s married. He gave Padme a kiss on the cheek and started to back away. She’s married. The confused and pained look on Padme’s face made him want to rush back and enfold her in his arms, but he just couldn’t act like that anymore!</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan, please tell me that we’re still friends.” Every step back he took felt like a stab wound in Padme’s heart.</p>
<p>“We’ll always be friends, Padme. If you ever need anything, you only need to ask. But things HAVE changed. I can’t…” Obi-Wan took in a calming breath. “I would never have let things go as far as they did if I had known…” He couldn’t finish. He just couldn’t say the words! “Goodbye, Padme.” Obi-Wan turned on his heel and left as quickly as he could. The shock and the numbness were wearing off and the pain was getting overwhelming. He called on the Force and let its comfort and peace rush through him like a river.</p>
<p>Padme fell back onto her sofa and cried. How did her life become such a horrible mess? Her friendship with Obi-Wan would never be the same. She knew that she could count on Obi-Wan if she ever needed anything, but that almost daily contact and support would be gone. How could she possibly continue on without it?</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Chancellor Palpatine watched the morning traffic through his office window with a self-satisfied smile on his face. Everything was happening as he had foreseen. Anakin was extremely vulnerable, and his main anchor to the Light Side of the Force was being sent across the galaxy to Utapau. Palpatine’s manipulation of Anakin had culminated in the brilliant addition of visions of Padme’s death.</p>
<p>Chuckling, Palpatine returned to his desk. He had known for a long time that the key to Anakin’s undoing would be his obsessive feelings for Padme Amidala. And now, Anakin was reacting just as the Chancellor had always known he would. There would be no Obi-Wan around to stop his descent into darkness! Palpatine could feel the darkness gathering strength as the time for Obi-Wan’s departure drew near. It was exhilarating! Once Obi-Wan left for Utapau, a course would be set that could no longer be altered and Anakin’s fate would be sealed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 28</p>
<p>Mace sat with Obi-Wan on the gunship heading for the cruiser that would take Obi-Wan to Utapau. He had felt compelled to see his friend off, not really knowing why. He studied the younger man beside him, who seemed quite off-centered. “Are you all right, Obi-Wan?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan raised his tired eyes to his friend. He couldn’t even manage to generate a fake smile. “I’m fine, Mace.” He wished that he could discuss his troubles with Mace, but he had to hear Anakin’s side of things first. If only he had the luxury of time! “Although, I wish I had your confidence that I’m the one who can destroy General Grievous.”</p>
<p>“In my opinion, you’re the only one who can. Simplicity, a defensive style and a calm spirit will defeat him. You exemplify all those things.”</p>
<p>A calm spirit? Obi-Wan sincerely wished he had that at the moment! He looked away from Mace’s unwavering gaze of trust. He felt quite unworthy of it.</p>
<p>Mace sighed in exasperation. Aside from Anakin, Obi-Wan was the only Jedi in the Order who doubted his abilities. It irritated the older Councilor that one of the worthiest Jedi to grace the Order should feel unworthy. He blamed the two people who had the deepest impact on Obi-Wan’s life – Qui-Gon and Anakin. The last time Mace had seen Qui-Gon alive, he had tossed Obi-Wan aside like a well-worn boot in favor of his newly discovered Chosen One. Then there was Anakin – who treated Obi-Wan like he was incapable of taking care of himself.</p>
<p>Letting his irritation go, Mace place a comforting hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Hopefully, this will all be over soon. You could be the one to bring this war to an end."</p>
<p>"You don’t know how much I’d like to believe that this might end soon. I want to hang up my General mantle for good, and go back to just being a Jedi."</p>
<p>"I agree. It will be really nice to be able to have a Council meeting with everyone physically present again." Mace gave Obi-Wan a small smile. "It’ll be nice having you on the Council in a time of peace."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Mace." His friend did help to lift his spirits a bit. It never ceased to amaze Obi-Wan the amount of trust Mace and Yoda placed in him. In times when he doubted himself, their trust helped him to regain his perspective.</p>
<p>All too soon, the gunship came to a stop and it was time for Obi-Wan to depart. Mace took Obi-Wan’s hand and was nearly overwhelmed by a sense of finality. He somehow knew that he would never see Obi-Wan again.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan noticed the sudden change in his friend’s eyes. “Mace?”</p>
<p>“I just…It’s nothing. Take care, my friend. Remember, just be yourself and General Grievous will never defeat you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mace, for everything.” Obi-Wan released his hand and turned to walk away. Something made him stop. He turned back to the older Councilor, who had a rather sad look on his face. “May the Force be with you, my friend.”</p>
<p>“And with you.” Mace watched as Obi-Wan walked to where Anakin was waiting for him. He had to swallow back the instant distaste in his mouth at seeing the young Knight. He had really tried to keep an open mind where Anakin was concerned. After all, he was one of those who had argued in favor of Anakin being trained after the Battle of Naboo. But these last few years especially, Mace had seen nothing but justification for Yoda’s initial concerns about Anakin.</p>
<p>As Mace reentered the gunship, he couldn’t shake the feeling that the darkness hovering over the Jedi was about to gain the upper hand. He looked back once more at Obi-Wan. Was it a coincidence that these feelings were hitting him at the same time Obi-Wan was leaving? Mace knew deep down that Obi-Wan still had an important role to play in the fate of the galaxy. That would mean that the finality he felt was finality about HIMSELF. Mace opened himself to the Force and felt a sense of peace about his fate. He steeled his resolve. If he was to be one with the Force soon, he would go out as a true Jedi.</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Obi-Wan locked all his mental shields firmly in place as he approached Anakin. He had released his emotions into the Force, but he could not dispel the sense of betrayal, nor could he ignore the wound in his heart. He schooled his features and hoped his voice would not betray him.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Master.”</p>
<p>“Good morning, Anakin.”</p>
<p>Anakin could tell something was wrong. Obi-Wan was shielding himself completely from him. He’d never done that before. His tone of voice was too formal. And his eyes… This did nothing to ease Anakin’s growing apprehension about Obi-Wan’s leaving. “Master, you’re going to need me on this one.” He agreed with the Chancellor – Obi-Wan couldn’t take General Grievous alone.</p>
<p>“That may end up being the case. Nonetheless, I have my duty and you have yours.”</p>
<p>Anakin blew out his breath. Couldn’t Obi-Wan talk about anything besides duty? “I don’t want you to go. I have a bad feeling about this.”</p>
<p>“I will do as the Council has instructed.”</p>
<p>Anakin had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Considering Obi-Wan’s current mood, he probably would not appreciate the gesture. “Qui-Gon was willing to go against the Council if he felt the Force was leading him to do so.”</p>
<p>“Qui-Gon and I are different men.” Obi-Wan looked pointedly at his former padawan. “I trust the wisdom of the Council as a whole, as I trust each individual member.”</p>
<p>Trust the Council? Anakin didn’t trust them at all anymore. The Chancellor was right about them! He knew it was pointless to argue about it. Obi-Wan could be very stubborn when he wanted to be. Anakin had a growing feeling that Obi-Wan should stay on Coruscant. But if Obi-Wan was going to go, he didn’t want to leave things unsaid. “Master, I’ve disappointed you. I haven’t lived up to your teachings and I apologize.” He shifted uncomfortably under Obi-Wan’s inscrutable gaze. “I’ve just been so frustrated with the Council!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan nearly lost his tenuous control. What blasted right did Anakin have to be frustrated with the Council? He wanted to shake some sense into the younger man! Force knew, methodical teaching hadn’t done anything!</p>
<p>Anakin almost took a step back at the storm brewing in Obi-Wan’s eyes. The man was looking at him as if he didn’t even know him! What did he say or do wrong? He felt the serpent coiling around his heart again. He couldn’t know about Padme and I, could he? Why wasn’t Obi-Wan saying anything?</p>
<p>Obi-Wan again released his turbulent emotions into the Force. He had to remain calm. He took a deep breath before finally speaking. “We have a lot to talk about when I get back. I wish I had the time to do it now, but I have to get going. I can’t take the chance of letting General Grievous get away again.”</p>
<p>Anakin held his breath. That almost confirmed it! Obi-Wan had to have found out about his marriage to Padme somehow. What would Obi-Wan do? Would he want nothing to do with him anymore? As much as Anakin wanted to say something, his mouth wouldn’t form the words.</p>
<p>Padme’s worries about Anakin’s desperation to save her came to the forefront of Obi-Wan’s mind. “If you need anything while I’m gone, if you need to talk about anything, my comlink will always be on.”</p>
<p>“I know that, Master,” Anakin whispered. He didn’t want to leave things like this! “Please, Master…”</p>
<p>“We’ll talk first thing when I get back. I promise.” If I get back. Obi-Wan held out his hand.</p>
<p>Anakin took Obi-Wan’s hand hesitantly. The trust was gone. Even without being able to read Obi-Wan’s emotions, it was clear as day to him. He understood now how much he had taken his master’s trust for granted. Now that it was gone, it felt like a great chasm had opened up between them – a chasm that Anakin doubted would ever completely close.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan let go of Anakin’s hand and turned away without another word. Part of him wanted to talk with Anakin about this now, but another part wanted to wait until the wound wasn’t so raw.</p>
<p>It took all of Anakin’s control not to grab Obi-Wan and beg him not to go. He could feel deep down that disaster was inevitable if Obi-Wan went on this mission. But he knew that he would never be able to convince his master to stay, especially now. The serpent around his heart squeezed tighter with every step Obi-Wan took towards his ship. “Master!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan turned around and looked at Anakin expectantly.</p>
<p>I’m sorry for betraying you. I don’t want to lose you. I love you! “May the Force be with you.”</p>
<p>“May the Force be with you, Anakin.” Obi-Wan turned and continued down the ramp without looking back. He seriously needed to meditate. He didn’t know what to think and he didn’t know what to feel. All he knew was that nothing would ever be the same again.</p>
<p>Anakin trudged back to his speeder feeling completely adrift. It felt like his life was spiraling out of control! He had probably ruined his relationship with Obi-Wan, and there was still a chance that he could lose Padme soon. If they were gone, what did he have to live for? Once the Council found out about his marriage, he would probably be drummed out of the Jedi Order. But Anakin just didn’t care anymore. They don’t trust me, and they don’t appreciate me, so why should I stick around?</p>
<p>A realization struck Anakin. He did still have his friendship with the Chancellor. Palpatine had predicted every move the Council had made recently. Was the Council really trying to take control of the Republic? Surely Obi-Wan wouldn’t be a part of a plot like that! Maybe Obi-Wan didn’t even know of their plot! But then again, Obi-Wan had been the one who asked him to spy on the Chancellor. And Obi-Wan was always warning him about his friendship with the Chancellor. Anakin didn’t know what to think anymore! The one person he really wanted to talk to about this, the one person he knew could help him sort through all of this was now on his way to Utapau. Padme was right, I should have told Obi-Wan while I had the chance! Now things would never be the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 29</p>
<p>Anakin strode into Padme’s apartment and paused in the living area. He could sense a hint of Obi-Wan’s Force signature in the room. Instantly angry and jealous, he stalked down the hallway towards her room. He found his wife sitting at her vanity. She looked pale and withdrawn. “Why was Obi-Wan here?”</p>
<p>Padme had been dreading, even fearing this moment. “He came because I asked him to.” Technically that was true.</p>
<p>Anakin watched as Padme carefully stood up. His eyes widened as a realization dawned. “You told him about us, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m worried about you, Anakin. You’re obsessed with your dreams about my death!”</p>
<p>“Why did you do that, Padme? He looked at me like he didn’t even know me!” Anakin walked towards one of her windows and sat down on the ledge. “What did he say?”</p>
<p>“At first he didn’t really know what to say. He was devastated.” Padme thought that Anakin looked like a lost child – so vulnerable. “He wants to talk things over with you before he makes any decisions about what to do.”</p>
<p>Anakin snorted. “He could have gone against the Council for once in his life and talked to me this morning!”</p>
<p>“Anakin, he has the chance to end the war if he destroys General Grievous! He couldn’t put that off!”</p>
<p>“That’s a BIG ‘if.’ The Council, in all of their wisdom, have probably sent Obi-Wan to his death because they didn’t send me with him!”</p>
<p>“Do you really have so little faith in Obi-Wan’s abilities?”</p>
<p>“He’s not as good a swordsman as I am. I’ve saved his life ten times!”</p>
<p>Padme tried to stamp down her growing irritation. “Has he ever saved your life?”</p>
<p>“Well,…yes.”</p>
<p>“Have you kept a running tally of those?”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter! The fact is that I should be with him! He’ll need me on this one.”</p>
<p>“The Council seem quite certain that Obi-Wan is the man to bring Grievous down.”</p>
<p>“The Council,” Anakin scoffed. “What do they know except how to hoard power?”</p>
<p>Padme was beginning to wonder if Anakin had lost his mind! “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“The Chancellor is convinced that the Council is going to try and wrest control of the Republic away from him. I’m beginning to agree with him.”</p>
<p>Padme gaped at her husband. “The Council SERVES the Republic! They would never seek to control it! And as for wresting control away from those who should have it, the Chancellor is the one who’s guilty of that!”</p>
<p>“Don’t start that again!”</p>
<p>“It’s the truth! The Chancellor has completely blinded you! You’re turning your back on the Jedi!”</p>
<p>“No, it’s they who have turned their backs on me!”</p>
<p>“The Jedi took you in and trained you, despite their misgivings, going against precedence in doing so. They didn’t have to do that!”</p>
<p>“They took me in begrudgingly. They don’t trust me! They never have! They wouldn’t make me a Master because they fear me! They fear my power!”</p>
<p>“Mastership is something that is earned, not given away by the Chancellor!”</p>
<p>Anakin jumped up, eyes aflame. “I HAVE earned it!”</p>
<p>Padme wasn’t going to let Anakin’s growing anger intimidate her. He needed a heavy dose of reality! “What have you done to earn it, Anakin? Tell me.”</p>
<p>“I’ve proved myself over and over in battle. The Republic would have lost this war by now if it weren’t for me! I have more power than any Jedi on the Council could hope to have!”</p>
<p>“Power is only one of the many qualifications necessary for Mastership. The most important qualities are emotional control, discipline, wisdom and experience.” None of which you have.</p>
<p>“What do you know about it?” Anakin couldn’t believe Padme was talking to him this way! Why didn’t she understand?</p>
<p>“I asked Master Yoda about it while I was at the Temple.”</p>
<p>Anakin continued as though Padme had never spoken. “They’re jealous of me!”</p>
<p>“Does that include Obi-Wan? Is he jealous of you? Has HE ever demonstrated a lack of trust in you?”</p>
<p>That calmed Anakin down a bit. “No, not until this morning.” He moaned as he flopped down on the bed. “Oh, why did you have to tell him?”</p>
<p>Padme placed her hand on her husband’s shoulder. “He can help you, Anakin. I know he can. You NEED him.” Padme regretted those last words the instant they left her mouth.</p>
<p>That hit a nerve in Anakin. “What do you mean, ‘I need him?’”</p>
<p>She had already spoken the words, so Padme figured she might as well back them up. “You need him, Anakin, because he’s your foundation, your anchor. You depend on him more than I think you realize.”</p>
<p>Deep down, Anakin knew the truth of her words…and his resentment flared. He hated being so dependent on Obi-Wan, when for so long he had thought himself to be extremely independent. It also irritated him that it was so obvious to Padme. Had anyone else noticed? Had Obi-Wan? “What makes you say that?”</p>
<p>Padme sat down next to Anakin on the bed. “Whenever you’re not around him, you question your destiny, your purpose, your values – as you’re doing now. You are more at ease, more at peace when you are with him. And you get panicky at the thought of losing him.”</p>
<p>Anakin did not want to hear anymore! He would prove to Padme and to himself that he didn’t need Obi-Wan! “That’s going to change from this moment forward. I will stand on my own two feet!”</p>
<p>Why did that thought scare Padme more than his dependence? “Please talk to Obi-Wan about your dreams. Please don’t do anything without talking with him first!”</p>
<p>“I don’t need his help with this! I have other options. Besides, he’s BUSY right now.” Bitterness crept into Anakin’s voice.</p>
<p>“What options? Please tell me they don’t involve Palpatine!”</p>
<p>Anakin jumped to his feet. “Will you get off of him, already?”</p>
<p>“The more time you spend with the Chancellor, the more cynical you become about the Jedi. He’s brainwashing you, Anakin! Can’t you see that?”</p>
<p>“He’s my friend! How dare you accuse him of that!”</p>
<p>Anakin’s barely controlled fury was starting to scare Padme, but she was sick and tired of hearing him defend Palpatine. “He’s blinded you, Anakin.”</p>
<p>“I get enough of this from Obi-Wan and the Council! I don’t need it from you, too! They’re using me to spy on the Chancellor! They’re committing treason! Why aren’t you upset about that?”</p>
<p>Padme stood up as quickly as her oversized belly would allow. “Why aren’t YOU upset about the Chancellor using you to spy on the Council? Why is it so wrong when the Council does it, but okay when the Chancellor does it?”</p>
<p>That gave Anakin pause. “Well, the Chancellor is doing what he thinks is best for the Republic.”</p>
<p>Padme spoke quietly, but with conviction. “The Jedi are doing what they think is best for the Republic.”</p>
<p>Anakin’s eyes narrowed as he stared down at his wife. “So, you’re taking their side over mine?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m taking their side over the Chancellor’s.”</p>
<p>Anakin backed away from Padme. He couldn’t believe this was happening! He had lost the support of both Obi-Wan AND Padme? He turned quickly and left her room. Anakin ignored Padme’s cries for him to stay. He had only one ally in this galaxy now, only one who truly understood him.</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Padme stared at the smoke cloud billowing up from the Jedi Temple. It looked like the whole place was up in flames! What could be happening? There was no mention of it on the news, which was unbelievable! Every hair on the back of Padme’s neck was standing on end and her stomach was in knots. Everything felt wrong…dark. Padme said a silent prayer for all of the Jedi in the Temple, especially the children. Her thoughts turned to Obi-Wan. Was he okay?</p>
<p>Padme’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a speeder landing. She moved quickly to greet her husband. He looked…different. “Anakin, what is going on? What’s happening at the Temple?”</p>
<p>“Nothing that you need to worry about."</p>
<p>“I AM worried! It looks like the whole place is on fire! What is going on?”</p>
<p>“A rebellion has been squashed. Just as the Chancellor thought, the Jedi were trying to take over the Republic.”</p>
<p>“That’s a lie and you know it!” Why was Anakin talking about the Jedi like they were the enemy?</p>
<p>“It is not a lie! I saw Mace Windu try to murder the Chancellor with my own eyes!”</p>
<p>Mace Windu, a murderer? Padme didn’t believe that for a minute. “What did the Chancellor do to provoke Mace?”</p>
<p>“Nothing!” Anakin growled in disgust. “You would take Windu’s side! Would it sadden you to know that he died for his treachery?” A feral smile crept up his face. “All the Jedi will pay for their treason.”</p>
<p>Mace was dead? Padme backed away from this stranger in her husband’s body. Obi-Wan! “But YOU are a Jedi!”</p>
<p>“Not anymore, I’m not. I am a loyalist to the Republic and to the Chancellor.”</p>
<p>“You can’t be both a loyalist to the Republic and to Palpatine!”</p>
<p>“Be careful what you say, Padme. That could be considered treason.”</p>
<p>The coldness in Anakin’s voice chilled Padme to the bone. “What about Obi-Wan? Is he a ‘traitor,’ too?”</p>
<p>Anakin’s eyes glowed. “All Jedi are traitors, especially those who were on the Council.”</p>
<p>Padme back away again. Were? “Is Obi-Wan dead?” She could barely utter the words.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. All the Jedi traitors across the galaxy are being dealt with by their clone troopers.”</p>
<p>Padme’s stomach lurched. She cupped her hand over her mouth, willing herself not to get sick. Obi-Wan! It couldn’t be true! This could NOT be her husband saying these things! This could not be Anakin talking so coldly about his best friend’s death!</p>
<p>“You stay here. I have some business to take care on Mustafar. It shouldn’t take too long.”</p>
<p>“But I’ve been called to a special meeting of the senate,” Padme choked out.</p>
<p>“Fine. But don’t attempt to go anywhere near the Temple. To do so would be to risk your life.”</p>
<p>Padme fell back onto her sofa after Anakin left. It felt like the entire galaxy was being ripped apart – and with it her heart! She put her face in her hands and sobbed. “Obi-Wan!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 30</p>
<p>Padme sat beside Bail Organa in the packed senate chamber. A disfigured Palpatine was selling everyone the biggest, most vile pack of lies she had ever heard in her life. And most of the people were eating it up!</p>
<p>“The Jedi attacked me and tried to usurp my position…”<br/>Bail leaned down to Padme and whispered, “Don’t believe a word of it.”</p>
<p>Padme gave him a bleak look. “I don’t. I know the Jedi better than that.”</p>
<p>“We shall create a great new Empire…”<br/>Padme felt sick. Everything she had ever believed in and worked for was disintegrating. She looked around numbly as the place erupted in cheers. “So this is how liberty dies – to thunderous applause.”</p>
<p>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s knees buckled as he turned off the security holoimage. He had just witnessed the young man he loved slaughter children! He had watched as his former padawan bowed to a Sith and called him ‘Master!’” If only he had taken the time to talk with Anakin before leaving for Utapau! If only…</p>
<p>“Blame yourself for this, you must not.” Yoda studied his companion with sad eyes. “Stop the Sith, we must.”</p>
<p>“Then send me to kill the master.”</p>
<p>“Strong enough to kill the master, you are not.”</p>
<p>“I can’t kill Anakin! He’s like my brother!”</p>
<p>“The boy you trained, gone he is.” Yoda started to hobble through the doorway. “Consumed by Darth Vader.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know where he is. How will I find him?”</p>
<p>“Use your feelings, Obi-Wan, and find him you will.” Yoda cast one last sad glance at his young companion before heading out to confront Darth Sidious.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan let the Force flow through him. He let it sweep away the maelstrom of emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him. He would have to keep a clear head in order to do his duty. Padme! He quickly got up and strode through the door. SHE would lead him to Anakin.</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>As Padme walked from her bedroom, she could hear C3PO speaking to someone. Relief and joy flooded through her as she entered her living area. “Obi-Wan!” She ran to him and threw herself into his arms. “You’re alive! Oh, thank the Force!” Padme sobbed out her relief in the crook of his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m okay.” Obi-Wan stroked her hair as she cried.</p>
<p>“I thought you were dead,” Padme’s muffled voice said. She looked up and touched Obi-Wan’s face, still trying to be sure she wasn’t seeing an illusion. “Anakin said…”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s jaw tightened. “When was Anakin here?”</p>
<p>“A few hours ago. He said horrible things about the Jedi! He was like a whole different person.”</p>
<p>“That’s because he is.” Obi-Wan wiped the remnants of Padme’s tears off her face. “Let’s sit down.” He took a deep breath as they sat on the sofa. “I just came from the Temple.” Obi-Wan was glad that Padme was tightly clasping his hands. Otherwise, he knew they would be shaking. “There was no one left alive.”</p>
<p>Padme’s throat constricted in horror. The words spoken by her husband and Palpatine of a crushed rebellion replayed in her mind. “Not even the children?”</p>
<p>“No one.” Obi-Wan struggled to keep his voice steady. “I watched some of the footage from the security cameras. Anakin is the one who led the clone troopers into the Temple. I saw him…kill the younglings.” He choked on his last words.</p>
<p>“But Anakin couldn’t…”</p>
<p>“He isn’t Anakin anymore!” Obi-Wan’s eyes glittered with unshed tears. “He’s a Sith!”</p>
<p>“He’s…he’s turned to the Dark Side?” Padme thought back to her conversation with Yoda about Count Dooku.</p>
<p>“Yes. Palpatine is Darth Sidious, the Sith master we’ve been looking for this whole time.”</p>
<p>“This whole time the Republic has been led by a Sith?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan nodded his head. “Everything, including the war, has been carefully orchestrated by him to destroy the Jedi Order and take control of the galaxy.”</p>
<p>“Then he’s succeeded. I just came from the senate. He’s officially labeled all Jedi as traitors. He has reorganized the Republic into an Empire and appointed himself Emperor.” Padme searched Obi-Wan’s eyes. “Why weren’t the Jedi able to sense his true identity?” There was no accusation in her voice, merely the desire to understand.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked down at their hands. “He used the Dark Side to cloud our senses. Ever since the Battle of Naboo, we could feel the power of the Dark Side growing. The darkness started to close off our connection to the Light and limit our abilities.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked up at Padme, a trace of anger in his eyes. “Everything we did played right into Palpatine’s hands. He manipulated Anakin from the beginning – preparing the Chosen One to be his apprentice.”</p>
<p>“Are there ANY other Jedi left alive?”</p>
<p>“Yoda is alive. As for anyone else…” Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders in despair. “Only if they managed to escape their clone troopers, as I did.”</p>
<p>Padme struggled to get her mind around the scope of this destruction. “I’m so glad Yoda is alive, at least.”</p>
<p>“He’s gone to confront Palpatine.” Obi-Wan looked at Padme solemnly. “Do you know where Anakin is?”</p>
<p>The meaning of the questioned dawned on Padme. “You plan on killing him, don’t you?” The words came out harsher than she had intended.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan winced at her tone. He looked out towards where his speeder was parked. “I don’t have a choice. The destruction and death he could bring to the galaxy is beyond imagination.” He turned back to Padme with agony etched in his features. “If there was any other way…”</p>
<p>“I know. I’m sorry.” Padme kissed Obi-Wan’s hands. “But will you give me a chance to try and reach him? Maybe we can pull him back to the Light!”</p>
<p>“If anyone could, it would be you. I don’t think he would listen to me.” Obi-Wan looked away again. “I had my chance.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Padme took Obi-Wan’s chin in her hand and made him look at her.</p>
<p>“If I would have taken the time to talk with Anakin before I left for Utapau…”</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan, you can’t blame yourself for this! For all you know, talking with him might have made things worse!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan laughed bitterly. “Worse than this?”</p>
<p>“You can’t blame yourself for Anakin’s choices! He allowed Palpatine to completely distort his views and beliefs. Anakin liked spending time with Palpatine because he told him what he wanted to hear. He stroked Anakin’s ego.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Padme! How did things go so wrong?”</p>
<p>Padme released Obi-Wan’s hands and enveloped him in a hug. “There’s still hope. You once told me that everything happens for a reason.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan held Padme tightly, drawing comfort from her. “Yes, I did. But that is hard to remember in the midst of a situation like this. Will you promise to remind me once in a while?”</p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan drew in the Force and steeled himself for what he had to do. “Where is Anakin?”</p>
<p>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was careful to mask his Force signature as they approached Mustafar. “Padme, please remember that this isn’t truly Anakin anymore. He is dangerous. If I get even the slightest hint that you are in danger, I’m making my presence known.”</p>
<p>“I’ll count on that.” Padme gave Obi-Wan a hug. “But I have to at least try to reach him.”</p>
<p>“I pray that you can.” Obi-Wan kissed the top of her head.</p>
<p>As the ship landed on the volatile planet’s surface, Padme could see Anakin running toward the landing pad. Here goes nothing. She quickly headed down the ramp and met up with her husband.</p>
<p>“Padme, what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I had to talk to you. I’ve heard that everyone in the Jedi Temple is dead! I’ve also heard rumors that the Emperor’s new assistant led the assault.” Padme eyed him pointedly.</p>
<p>“What are you saying, Padme?”</p>
<p>“Did you lead the clone troopers into the Temple?” Padme wanted to hear it from his own mouth.</p>
<p>Anakin paused, debating whether or not to be honest. But what was the point of lying? “Yes, the Jedi are traitors.”</p>
<p>“How are little children traitors, Anakin?” Padme’s stomach turned as she thought of the infant nursery she had visited. “How are babies traitors?”</p>
<p>“They would have grown into Jedi.”</p>
<p>Padme recoiled from him. “I can’t believe what I’m hearing! How could you do such a thing?”</p>
<p>“I did it for you!”</p>
<p>“WHAT?”</p>
<p>“I’m more powerful now than you can possibly imagine! I can keep you from dying!”</p>
<p>“Is that the line Palpatine sold you?”</p>
<p>“He knows how to stop people from dying and he’s going to teach me.”</p>
<p>“No one can stop death, not even a Sith!”</p>
<p>Anakin’s brow knit in confusion. “How did you know…”</p>
<p>“Don’t try and change the subject! How could you kill BABIES, Anakin?”</p>
<p>“I told you, I did it for you!”</p>
<p>Padme found it hard to keep her temper in check. “You did not! You did it for YOU! I thought you knew me well enough to know that I would rather die a thousand deaths than to have innocent children sacrificed for me! If you truly loved me, you would not have done what you did.”</p>
<p>“But I do love you, Padme! So much that I was willing to do anything to save you!”</p>
<p>“That isn’t love, Anakin.” Tears started to slide down Padme’s cheeks. “Don’t you feel any remorse for the lives you took?”</p>
<p>Anakin’s eyes turned even colder. “I did what I had to do.”</p>
<p>“And what about our child? What kind of galaxy will it be entering into?”</p>
<p>“Our child will be free! We will be free! Once I’ve learned how to save you, I could kill the Emperor and we could rule the galaxy together!”</p>
<p>“Do you hear yourself? This isn’t my husband talking! Come back to me, Anakin! Come back to the Light! It isn’t too late!”</p>
<p>Anakin snorted derisively. “The Light Side is weak! I’ve tasted true power now!”</p>
<p>Padme back away. “You’re going down a road I cannot follow! I will NOT serve the Empire and I certainly will not serve the Dark Side!”</p>
<p>Rage contorted Anakin’s face. “The Jedi have turned you against me! You always take their side over mine!”</p>
<p>“That was your problem – you always saw things from a ‘me versus them’ perspective. The Jedi were never against you!”</p>
<p>“Yes, they were, from the very beginning!”</p>
<p>“No, they weren’t! They never would have trained you if that were true. Obi-Wan was never against you. He loved you!”</p>
<p>“It always comes back to Obi-Wan! In all my time with the Jedi, that’s all I heard! Obi-Wan, the perfect Jedi. Obi-Wan, the perfect master. I could never live up to him in their eyes!” The fire in Anakin’s eyes died down a bit and he smiled. “But now…now I’ve surpassed him.”</p>
<p>“Anakin, please! You’re better than this! Turn your back to the Dark Side while you still can!”</p>
<p>Anakin shook his head as he closed the space between him and his wife. “We’ll go back to Coruscant together. I’ll keep you and our child SAFE.”</p>
<p>Padme backed away again. “I will only join Anakin Skywalker, my husband. I will not join a Sith.”</p>
<p>“You WILL come with me.” Anakin’s voice brooked no argument.</p>
<p>“You will not force Padme to join you, Anakin” This distinctly familiar and commanding voice came from the top of the ship’s ramp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 31</p>
<p>Anakin could hardly believe his eyes. “Obi-Wan?” How did he survive? He turned his now-yellow eyes back to his wife. “You betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!”</p>
<p>Padme continued backing away from the monster before her. “We came here to try and save you!”</p>
<p>“Liar! You’re with HIM!” Anakin held out his fingers and started to move them together.</p>
<p>Padme felt pressure close in on her throat, cutting off her oxygen. Her hands flew to her throat in panic. Anakin was trying to kill her! Obi-Wan!</p>
<p>“Let her go, Anakin!” Obi-Wan released his panic into the Force. He had to remain calm for Padme’s sake. He started down the ship’s ramp. “Let. Her. Go.”</p>
<p>Anakin did, but not before throwing her against a nearby wall like a rag doll. “You’ve turned her against me!”</p>
<p>“You’ve done that yourself!” Obi-Wan slowly circled Anakin, making his way over to Padme’s still form. Please, let her be okay!</p>
<p>Anakin’s eyes followed Obi-Wan’s movement. “My master was right! You two betrayed me! You had an affair!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan knelt down to check on Padme, never taking his eyes off of Anakin. Her pulse was weak, but she was alive. Hold on, Padme! He stood back up slowly – his resolve growing and his connection to the Force steady. “Everything Palpatine ever told you was a lie.”</p>
<p>“No! Everything the Jedi ever told me was a lie!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan shook his head sadly. “I never lied to you, Anakin.”</p>
<p>Anakin stared at the man who only the day before had meant the world to him. What had changed? Everything has changed. Still, the little bit of him who was still Anakin Skywalker wanted to give Obi-Wan a chance to get away. “Leave, Obi-Wan. Go to a far away planet and spend your time in meditation. That’s all you like to do anyway.”</p>
<p>“I will not abandon my duty.” Nor will I leave Padme in your clutches!</p>
<p>“You will never change, will you? The Jedi Order is gone, as is the Republic!” This almost felt like one of their arguments from the past. That made something inside Anakin hurt. He reached out his hand earnestly. “You could join me, Obi-Wan! We could have The Team back – better and more powerful than ever! We could rule the galaxy together!”</p>
<p>“You should know me better than that, Anakin.”</p>
<p>Anakin balled up his fists. “I knew you would always choose duty over me.”</p>
<p>“You are the one who forced that decision. It was a decision that I never wanted to have to make.”</p>
<p>“I will ask you one more time, Obi-Wan. Will you join me?”</p>
<p>“I will never join the Sith and I will never support tyranny! My allegiance is to the Republic, Anakin – to democracy!”</p>
<p>Anakin turned his back to Obi-Wan and prepared himself. “If you are not with me, you are against me!”</p>
<p>“Spoken like a true Sith.” Obi-Wan steadied his breathing and let the Force completely fill him. He pulled his lightsaber off of his belt and readied it. “I will do what I must.”</p>
<p>Darth Vader consumed the last bit of Anakin Skywalker within. The serpent had won. “You will try.” He turned and leapt at Obi-Wan – intent on killing this last vestige of his former life. For if there was one thing Darth Vader knew, he knew this…To kill Obi-Wan Kenobi was to kill Anakin Skywalker.</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Obi-Wan gazed at the hate-filled man on the droid, hovering over the lava below him. “I have the high ground, Anakin. It’s over.”</p>
<p>“You underestimate my power!”</p>
<p>“Don’t do it!” Too late. Obi-Wan whirled his blade as Anakin twisted overhead. An arm and two legs hit the ground, followed closely by the rest of Anakin’s body. Obi-Wan watched in horror as the limbs were quickly consumed by the lava flow. A screaming Anakin was quickly heading that direction. How did it come to this?</p>
<p>Obi-Wan felt his heart breaking as he watched Anakin slide towards the lava. “You were the Chosen One! You were supposed to destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!”</p>
<p>Red eyes looked up from a burning body. “I hate you!”</p>
<p>Those words cut Obi-Wan like a blade. “You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!” He turned away and stooped to pick up Anakin’s fallen lightsaber. He looked up as a ship passed overhead, coming in for a landing. Palpatine! There wasn’t much time. He had to get Padme off this planet now!</p>
<p>When Obi-Wan looked down again, it was all he could do not be sick. The lava flow had consumed most of what was left of Anakin’s body. All that was left now was a badly charred head and a mechanical hand, still grasping onto the sand.</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Obi-Wan raced back to Padme’s ship. C3PO was waving at him from the top of the ramp.</p>
<p>“Master Kenobi, we have Miss Padme onboard. She needs medical attention!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan rushed into the ship and to Padme’s side. “Get us out of here, 3PO.”</p>
<p>“Right away, Sir.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sat down on the edge of the cot where Padme lay. As he gently stroked her cheek, her eyes fluttered open.</p>
<p>“Thank the Force you’re okay,” Padme said weakly.</p>
<p>“You took the words right out of my mouth.”</p>
<p>“Anakin?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan merely shook his, not trusting himself to speak.</p>
<p>Padme nodded her head in understanding. A single tear escaped from her eye as she slipped back into unconsciousness.</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Emperor Palpatine made his way down the incline where he had last sensed his new apprentice. The sight confirmed what he had felt through the Force. Darth Vader was dead. He picked up the charred mechanical arm and threw it into the river of lava with a snarl. “Obi-Wan Kenobi!” He looked up at the clone troopers waiting nearby. “Intercept Senator Amidala’s ship! Don’t let it leave the system!”</p>
<p>Palpatine watched the lead trooper talk into his comlink as he made his way up the incline. He could sense the trooper’s nervousness as he turned to address him.</p>
<p>“My Lord, it was too late to stop the ship. They have already left the system and entered hyperspace.”</p>
<p>The Emperor snarled again. “Find out what direction they were heading when they entered hyperspace! Plot all possible trajectories! Focus on locations with medical facilities. I want that ship found and the occupants taken alive!”</p>
<p>“Yes, my Lord!”</p>
<p>Palpatine made his way quickly back to his ship, seething. Obi-Wan Kenobi will pay for this! Two young, high-potential apprentices killed by that meddling, light-beacon of a Jedi! All that work put into wooing Anakin and corrupting his mind – gone, wasted! Here he was, finally in control of the galaxy, but without a powerful apprentice to enact Empirical justice and keep the systems in line!</p>
<p>Sidious pulled in the dark energies of the Force and calmed himself down. He never would have guessed that Obi-Wan would be able to defeat the Chosen One who was filled with the Dark Side! Yet Yoda had been confidant in saying during their confrontation, ‘So easily slain, Obi-Wan is not.’ That was apparently true. Whenever his plans were impeded or thrown off-course in the slightest way, Obi-Wan was inevitably involved. It had been that way for thirteen years!</p>
<p>The Emperor drummed his fingers on the ledge of the viewport he gazed through. It always seemed to come back to Obi-Wan. Perhaps he had been after the wrong man this whole time. He had actually been very interested in Obi-Wan after the Battle of Naboo. He had tried using the same subtle techniques he had used on Anakin, but to no avail. He had even snatched the young man and held him captive for a while, using much less subtle techniques to turn him to the Dark Side. But Obi-Wan had shown incredible endurance and strength, refusing to give into his anger and despair. Then that loathsome Mace Windu had managed to track down and rescue Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Palpatine had then decided to go for an easy convert in Count Dooku, rather than continuing to pursue what looked to be a lost cause in Obi-Wan Kenobi. He could then focus on his ultimate project of wooing the Chosen One to his side. He had assumed that having the Chosen One would guarantee his absolute dominance of the galaxy. Perhaps his focus should have been on the one selected by the Force to train the Chosen One. The person the Chosen One had looked to for completion.</p>
<p>Perhaps it wasn’t too late. Obi-Wan was still young and his strength in the Force was exceptional. Perhaps Sidious could have that keen mind and tenacious will, after all. He had time on his side now. He would find Obi-Wan and turn him to the Dark Side. It might take a while, but everyone had their breaking point, even the great General Kenobi. A hideous, feral smile crept up the disfigured face. Breaking Obi-Wan Kenobi would be a process that he would enjoy immensely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Anakin's dismay, Padme decides to stay at the Temple with ObiWan to help him with a project of compassion. During this time, she learns much about the Jedi and herself. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 32</p>
<p>A dark haze was all Padme could see. She could hear a voice, but couldn’t make out what it was saying. Where am I? Padme struggled to recall what had happened to her, but her mind wasn’t cooperating. The voice spoke again. I know that voice. It was a voice that brought her a sense of love and safety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan stroked Padme’s hand worriedly. “Padme, please wake up. Please, come back to me.”</p>
<p>That was a request Padme could not deny. She opened her eyes and was met by the light blue ones she loved so much. Padme looked up at his relieved face and managed a tired smile. “Hi.”</p>
<p>“Hi.” Obi-Wan kissed the hand he held. “The medical droid says that your children are ready to make their appearance.”</p>
<p>It took a moment for those words to really sink in. “Children?”</p>
<p>“Yes. You’re carrying twins.”</p>
<p>Twins…Padme was nearly overwhelmed by sadness at the thought that her children would never know their father. Not only had Anakin betrayed her, Obi-Wan and the rest of the Jedi, but his own children as well. In trying to kill her, he might have killed his own offspring! But then again, Padme thought bitterly, he was good at killing kids. Her train of thought was interrupted as a powerful contraction hit.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan did his best to soothe Padme, using the Force to ease the worst of the pain. He held her hand and smoothed back the hair from her sweaty forehead. Obi-Wan stayed by Padme’s side, comforting her through each and every contraction. Finally, the medical droid came over to them and said, “It is time to start pushing.”</p>
<p>Padme nodded, looking up at Obi-Wan. He gave her an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand. Padme couldn’t imagine doing this without his presence and support. He infused her with the courage to keep going, to keep fighting and to keep hoping. The vision of her death be hanged! She had an overwhelming desire to survive – for Obi-Wan, for her children and for herself.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan soon heard the cries of an infant. He watched in fascination as the droid cleaned the squalling baby and brought it over to him. Obi-Wan had never seen the birthing process before and he was completely awed by the experience.</p>
<p>“It’s a boy,” the droid said clinically.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan threw Padme a surprised look when the infant instantly stopped crying as it was placed in Obi-Wan’s arms. He looked down into eyes that were very much like Anakin’s were. Obi-Wan felt an instant connection with the young one in his arms. Perhaps it was the pull of the Force between them, as the Force was strong in the baby.</p>
<p>Despite everything that had happened, Padme’s heart rejoiced at the sight of Obi-Wan holding her newborn son. “Luke seems rather taken with you.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan moved closer to Padme. “Luke? That’s a wonderful name.”</p>
<p>Padme’s respite was short-lived. The contractions started again in earnest. She was now quite ready to have this whole thing over with! The droid’s monotone commands to push were really starting to get on her nerves. She almost wished she could kick out and permanently shut the thing up!</p>
<p>The second birth went quickly, and before she knew it she was told she had a daughter. Exhaustion was quickly taking over as Padme watched her daughter being placed in Obi-Wan’s other arm. “Her name is Leia.” She shook her head when Obi-Wan offered to hand over her children. Padme was just too tired. She fell asleep to the beautiful sight of the man she loved holding her two babies in his arms.</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Padme woke up with a start. “Obi-Wan?”</p>
<p>“I’m right here.” Obi-Wan took hold of her hand from the chair beside her bed.</p>
<p>“Where are Luke and Leia?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stood up and stroked Padme’s cheek. “Do you think you can sit up?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Padme smiled her gratitude as Obi-Wan helped her.</p>
<p>“They’re sleeping,” Obi-Wan said as he maneuvered a hovering bassinet her direction.</p>
<p>Padme looked down at her children, who were clinging to each other in their slumber. “They’re so beautiful,” she breathed.</p>
<p>“They are beautiful.” Obi-Wan put his arm around Padme’s shoulder and pulled her close.</p>
<p>Padme gladly obliged, leaning into his solid chest. “Well, I’m still alive,” she said ruefully.</p>
<p>“For which I’m extremely grateful.” Obi-Wan smiled slightly before turning serious again. “Those visions were most likely the work of Palpatine – the final gambit to pull Anakin to his side.”</p>
<p>Padme snorted. “It worked all too well! I was the tool used to wreak all of this destruction!”</p>
<p>“An unwilling tool. And only one of many.”</p>
<p>“Sorry to interrupt you, I am.” Yoda’s voice came from the doorway.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, Master. Please come in.” Obi-Wan watched as the diminutive Master hobbled over to them.</p>
<p>“Stay here long, we cannot.”</p>
<p>“I know, Master.”</p>
<p>Padme was confused by the urgency in their voices. “Wait a minute. I thought the Sith were destroyed.”</p>
<p>Yoda’s ears flattened against his head. “Alive, Sidious still is.”</p>
<p>Padme had never before seen Yoda look ashamed! “Oh.” Her mind was racing. Palpatine would be furious at losing the apprentice he had worked so hard to get! But more than that, he would be furious at the one who had caused the loss! Padme pulled away from Obi-Wan enough to look him in the eye. “He’ll be coming after you!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan nodded his head. “Yes, he may want revenge.”</p>
<p>Padme gaped at Obi-Wan. “He MAY want revenge?” How could he be so casual about this? “This isn’t the first apprentice of his you’ve killed! In fact, he may just decide that YOU should be his next apprentice!”</p>
<p>“I doubt that. I think he’d probably prefer me dead.”</p>
<p>Blast his Jedi calm! It frustrated Padme that Obi-Wan was discussing his own death as one would discuss the weather!</p>
<p>“Agree with Padme, I do.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked down at Yoda in surprise. “You do? Master, the only thing Palpatine will want with me is to be on the receiving end of his Force-lightning!”</p>
<p>“Doubts about that, I have.” Yoda sighed heavily before continuing. “Sought you in the past as his apprentice, Sidious did.”</p>
<p>“What?” This came from both Obi-Wan and Padme.</p>
<p>Yoda used the Force to lift himself into the unoccupied chair beside the bed. “Interested in you Sidious became after the Battle of Naboo. Remember do you, all the meetings Palpatine requested with you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I do. Now that I think about it, he did ask me a lot of questions about my feelings about the Jedi Order, about the loss of Qui-Gon, about the pressures of training an apprentice right after becoming a Knight – about a lot of things.”</p>
<p>“Testing your loyalty to the Order, he was. Seeing if he could manipulate you.”</p>
<p>Padme laced her fingers through Obi-Wan’s. “As he did with Anakin.”</p>
<p>“Hmm. Yes. But successful in that, he was not. Came to understand that only coercion could possibly work with Obi-Wan.”</p>
<p>Padme did not like the sound of that. “Coercion?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was thoroughly confused. “But, Master, he never…”</p>
<p>“Captured by Sidious, you were. Tried, he did, to force you to the Dark Side.”</p>
<p>“What?” Obi-Wan searched his memory frantically. “But I have no memory of that!”</p>
<p>“By the time Mace rescued you, receded deep inside your mind to protect yourself, you had. Succeed at reaching you through the Force, Mace and I nearly did not. Thought it best, we did, to lock up the memory of what you endured. Guided by the Force in that decision, we were.”</p>
<p>Padme’s horror grew. “It was that bad?”</p>
<p>“Very bad, it was. But succumb, Obi-Wan did not.”</p>
<p>“How long was I held?”</p>
<p>“Nearly a month.”</p>
<p>“Anakin never mentioned…”</p>
<p>“Asked him not to, we did.”</p>
<p>Padme tightened her grip on Obi-Wan’s hand. It was obvious that he was struggling to absorb all of the ramifications of Yoda’s words. “We should definitely leave here soon. But where are we going to go?”</p>
<p>Yoda looked pointedly at Obi-Wan. “Only one option, there is.”</p>
<p>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Senator Bail Organa stood with Yoda and Obi-Wan on the small landing platform. “Feel free to contact me if you need anything.”</p>
<p>“You’ve already done so much to help us, Senator.” Obi-Wan shook Organa’s outstretched hand. “Thank you so much for the ship.” They were leaving Padme’s ship behind. They had all agreed that the Nubian design was too recognizable.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. Those of us in the senate who still love freedom will do what we can behind the scenes to restore it.”</p>
<p>“Be careful, you must. Served the greater good will be, if appear loyal to the Empire, you do.”</p>
<p>The senator sighed heavily. “Reluctantly, I agree.” He turned back to Obi-Wan. “When the time comes, I’m sure we’ll need your strategy skills.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan nodded. “I’ll be just a com call away.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure it wouldn’t be good for someone to know where you are, just in case?”</p>
<p>“Knowing where we are would only put you in danger. But we will keep in touch.”</p>
<p>“Very well.” Senator Organa bowed to the galaxy’s only remaining Jedi. “May the Force be with us all.”</p>
<p>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sat in the common area of the small ship, a dozing Leia in his arms. He looked over at Padme and Luke, who were sleeping on the sofa. Sleep was escaping him this night. He wouldn’t allow himself to think about everything that had transpired over the last day or so. It was just too much to take in. He wouldn’t allow himself to grieve all his losses just yet – not until they were all safe in their new home. Obi-Wan had no idea what the future would hold, but he did know that he had crossed over into a completely new life.</p>
<p>THE END...For now!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>